


Bound

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Red Strings of Fate [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Goes from chapters 1 to 24, Multi, Noodle Dragons, OCs Included, Possible swearing, Red String of Fate, There's a lot of angst in the beginning, Violence, Will not be finishing, [THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE BRIGITTE WAS CONFIRMED AS TORBJORN'S DAUGHTER], also angry dragons, and dragons love shiny things, characters and pairings will be added as they appear, hopefully, that'll change, that's one way to greet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: It's not the first time he's felt the tug on the strings. But it is the first time he's actually found the one on the other end. -Abandoned-





	1. Arrows

It had been exactly four months since the recall was first initiated. The defenses for Watchpoint were enabled, the security systems were online and operational. All that was left now was to keep everyone in peak performance.  
Angela was always working to keep her clinic up and running, and when Genji wasn't mediating with Zenyatta or off training, he was only a few steps behind her. Angela had waved off Winston's initial concern.  
"We've been separated from each other for five years, leave him be." she said, while the binds which bound her to Genji were fairly visible on her right hand.

  
But this story is not about Angela and Genji, oh no, their story is done.

However, this story is about their dear friend, a lonesome cowboy, the story of his lost binds and how he came to find his own binded in the end.

 

  
The day was slowly turning to evening when a new arrival decided then to show up. The dinner meal was starting to wind down. Reinhardt and Torbjörn were laughing loudly. Genji sat with Angela, McCree, and Zenyatta, Angela resting her head on Genji's shoulder as he and McCree were talking. Winston was reading in the farthest corner of the messhall while Lena was playing a round of chess with the recently arrived Kesuk Itorcheak, whom had arrived to Watchpoint only two weeks prior.  
Jesse McCree was talking to Genji when he noticed something out of his peripheral vision. He shifted his gaze, this falling to his left hand. A metal prosthetic installed into him years ago.  
The red string on his ring finger was standing straight up towards the ceiling. Slowly his eyes began to widen before he started looking around.

"Jesse?" Angela asked, shifting her head up from Genji's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"  
McCree stared down at his hand before pointing at it with his right hand. "Alright so either my binded decided to go take a nice trip to the moon or they're creeping around on the roof." he said. Everyone shifted their gaze up when they heard him say that. And like McCree had said, his string was pointing straight up.  
Genji sighed before standing up onto his feet. "I'll go investigate." he started.  
"Genji..." Angela started, before dropping her hand. "be careful."  
He gave her a nod before he set off.

 

Genji made his way to the roof of Watchpoint, opening the door, he quickly took noticed of the figure standing by the ledge, watching the sun set below the horizon.  
He was a few inches shorter than Genji, his tied black hair blowing in the light breeze. A bow clutched tightly in his left hand, a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.  
Genji approached the figure without fear, stopping beside him to watch the waters and the sunset. Genji's own ribbon blowing in the same rhythm as the man's beside him.

 

"Hanzo." Genji said, looking to the man.  
Dark brown eyes looked back at Genji, a neatly shaven graying beard on the man's chin.  
"Genji." Hanzo replied.

 

"I assume that you've come to join Overwatch then?" Genji asked, looking over towards Hanzo.  
"I have only come here in hopes to redeem myself of what I had done." Hanzo replies, not looking anywhere near Genji.  
Genji chuckles lightly.  
"You've been watching the base, is that right?" Genji asks.  
Hanzo nods. "A strange mash for a team if I'd ever seen one." he responds.

Genji turns himself towards Hanzo. "They are my friends and loved ones, Hanzo. They saved my life years ago. I would prefer if you refrained from insulting them." he states sharply.  
Hanzo drops his head, mumbling his apologies in their native language. Genji gently pats his brother on the shoulder. Feeling the dragons in Hanzo's skin brush against his fingers. "Brother, give them a chance. They won't hate you, I promise."  
Hanzo looks at Genji, trying to hold back the guilt in his heart and the tears welling in his eyes.

 

When there was a noise behind them, Hanzo stiffened while Genji calmly looked back to see McCree was shutting the door behind him. He began his approach, not paying full attention to what exactly was going on.  
"Hey Genji, you alri...?" McCree begins to ask when he noticed Hanzo, his eyes going wide. "Uh... well howdy there."  
Hanzo grits his teeth, notching an arrow before Genji could stop him. Letting the arrow loose at McCree. When to both of their shock, he grabbed it out of the air with his left hand. Holding the arrow in his palm to stare at it. He held the arrow up for Genji and Hanzo to both see. "Just so you know, I'm keepin' this now." McCree called.

Genji could tell his brother's anger was flairing, he had long ago learned that was apparently McCree's best skill. Besides shooting people in the head of course.

 

Hanzo stormed over to McCree, before he began to attempt to wrench the arrow out of the cowboy's hand. McCree was resilient, holding the arrow over his head away from Hanzo.  
Unfortunately even after all these years, Hanzo was just as resilient as Genji remembered. He was practically climbing on McCree to get the arrow, his grip tight on McCree's prosthetic wrist.

 

"Get offa me!" McCree yelled.

"Return my arrow then!" Hanzo screamed back.

"Well someone shoulda not shot it at me then!"

 

Genji, being the "mature" younger brother he was, did not help Hanzo. Nor did he help McCree. He just stood there trying not to fall over from falling too hard.

McCree and Hanzo were both glaring at each other, during this struggle, their gaze shifted towards the prize McCree had received and Hanzo was trying to reclaim when they noticed it.  
The red strings on their fingers. One on McCree's left ring finger and the other on Hanzo's right pinkie finger. "Holy shit..." McCree started before he started to feel himself losing his balance. _"woah woah woah!"_

McCree toppled backwards, banging his head on the metal roofing as he did and clonking out. Genji was at his side within minutes. "McCree!" He paused, making sure there was no blood before activating his coms."Angela, don't be worried but McCree got knocked out."  
There was a pause before Genji continued, Hanzo standing up on his feet with his eyes wide, wider than when Genji had revealed himself to him.

"I said don't be worried. My...my brother is here and well... no no, McCree isn't hurt. He only fell." Genji nodded as if to agree with Angela. "Understood. No no, I'm fine. Honest."  
Genji carefully gets McCree back to his feet, pulling his arm over his shoulder, before looking back to Hanzo. "They know you're here now. Brother, it will be alright just come on." Genji urged him. Hanzo stares down at the arrow, which broke in half when McCree fell before he followed after Genji without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the most wanted sequel to my Gency story, Tied. Introducing, Bound which is strictly McHanzo and my first one with McHanzo as the main pair. Hope you all enjoy this about as much as I did writing it.
> 
> This is what Kesuk Itorcheak looks like for later reference; http://karmasvengence.tumblr.com/post/150431887705/this-has-been-a-long-time-running-but-i-finally


	2. Auras

McCree came to in Angela's clinic, with a splitting headache and a pounding heartbeat. He sat up before grabbing at his head as the headache had worsened. Angela peered over towards McCree before shaking her head. "You shouldn't move so much, Jesse." she called.  
"Ang, I just saw the most handsome person in existence." McCree said as he stared up at her.  
Angela blinked. "... come again?"  
"He was honestly the prettiest thing I've ever seen. And trust when I say I've seen plenty of those." McCree described. "And he's at the end of my binds, Ang. I lucked out big time."  
Angela blinked. The person he was describing, that was far from Hanzo. Not that he wasn't attractive, but she wouldn't have expected Jesse McCree of all people to be attracted to Hanzo. "Jesse? Are you feeling okay?"

  
McCree looked her dead in the eye. "I've never felt more alive, Ang. But that sight I swear to God, the sunset in the background, long black hair with a yellow ribbon flowing in the light sea breeze. Those dark eyes looking back at me. Old Cupid struck me with an arrow and hard, Ang."  
"No Jesse," Angela shook her head "that's called a mild concussion. You just need to relax and not go off trying wrestle with Genji's broth- oops." She clamped a hand on her mouth but the damage had already been done. McCree's eyes twisted into confusion.  
"Brother?" he repeated. "Ang... my bonded is...?"

Angela lowered her hands before nodding, "Is Genji's older brother, Hanzo Shimada."  
She didn't know how McCree would act if he heard that, given that he and Genji had been close. But he only gave a beaming smile at her. "Ang, when I said I hoped we'd be in-laws, I didn't mean it literally."  
Angela raised an eyebrow at him as McCree struggled to sit up, despite the pounding in his head. "So where's...?"  
"Hanzo is hiding somewhere on the base after we settled that he hadn't attacked you. Genji is trying to literally talk him down. I'd give him some space, Jesse, this is a lot for him to experience all at once." Angela says, patting McCree gently on the shoulder. "He came here to reconcile with Genji. Let him worry about you after."  
McCree stared before grinning at her. "What?" she asked, seeing his mischievous smile stretched across his face.  
"You gotta meet your brother in-law soon then."

  
Angela's face went white, obviously due to everything that happened, Genji hadn't yet explained the whole story with Angela to Hanzo yet. Angela herself sighed loudly, pulling the curtains to McCree's section of the clinic shut.  
"Try to relax, Jesse." she called. "I need to get some work done."  
"Fiiine." McCree called as she left the curtained off area, not realizing that part of it had been left open. McCree paid it no mind, shutting his eyes as the crappy clinic lighting seemed to only make his headache worse.

 

McCree didn't know how long he'd been out but had woken up nonetheless. He didn't feel like moving, only opening his eyes. But as he did, he quickly realized why he had woken in the first place.  
There was a conversation being held in the clinic, and he could see Hanzo Shimada shift into the small crack in the curtain.

"As I stated, Mister Shimada." he heard Angela say as her footsteps shifted away from Hanzo. "My patient is currently resting at the moment. If you wish to speak with him, I ask that you do so later in private."  
McCree heard the sound of a communicator going off. "Excuse me." Angela said before she went to answer the call. There was slight movement before the ringing stopped. "Yes Genji?... Your brother is here in my clinic actually..." she paused, probably listening to Genji speak. "He said he wanted to see McCree, there's no need to rush here."

  
McCree was watching Hanzo from where he was laying, mentally noting how Hanzo seemed more focused with glaring daggers into the back of Angela's head. It worried him.  
Angela wasn't exactly the most offending person in the base, so he didn't understand why Hanzo was so angry at her? Was it just because she'd told him a simple no?

McCree slowly shifted so that he was at least sitting up, Hanzo didn't seem to notice.  
But what shocked McCree was something happening. There was something coming out of Hanzo's tattoo down his left arm. Angela wasn't paying attention because he hadn't heard her react at all to whatever was happening. 

McCree watched in a mix of both horror and fascination as not one, but two auras shifted from Hanzo's arm. Small but nonetheless frightening.  
Then to his shock the auras seemed to almost turn their gaze on him, as if they knew he was watching. Words must have been said or something because Hanzo's eyes met his moments later.  
The auras vanished once Hanzo had noticed that he was being watched. Now staring McCree dead in the eyes. McCree was honestly afraid to break eye contact.  
Whatever those things were, it couldn't be good. Especially not for Angela.  
Then, Hanzo's gaze on him was suddenly dropped without warning, much to McCree's relief. Mainly due to the fact of Genji having arrived. Well more like, climbed in through the third story window that it.

Angela gasped, taking a step back as Genji hauled himself in. McCree could only access this from where he sat. Having gained control over his limbs once more, he struggled back to his feet, before quietly making his way to the curtains where he could see what was going on.  
Genji had removed his visor so that he could murmur something softly to Angela. She nodded, before her eyes went back to Hanzo. Genji looked to his brother, standing tall and almost appearing to be shielding Angela with himself. "Brother," Genji started, staring Hanzo down. "you left without telling me."  
"I only wished to see his condition, but she refused." Hanzo argued.  
"She has the right to refuse, she is a doctor and is an old friend of McCree's." Genji responded. "Angela's clinic, her rules."  
McCree noticed how Genji was hiding his left hand behind his back. But based on Hanzo's stature, he knew that something was up between the two. "Is there something I'm missing here?" Hanzo asks, staring back at Genji. "I watched this base for three days straight and saw you interacting with this... doctor on many occasions. I wish for an answer, Genji."  
Genji looked to Angela, trying to see if she could explain the situation better. When Angela stepped forward. "My organization had led the attack on Shimada Castle the day you chose to attack Genji. I... found him and saved his life." she explained.  
"So you are the one who turned my brother into... _this_." Hanzo said accusingly, pointing a finger at Angela despite Genji's glaring.

Angela's own anger flared to life at that moment, and Genji had to hold her back. "You have the nerve to point fingers at me! I had to operate on Genji, I did all I could to save his life because I couldn't let him die! And he isn't a _'thing'_ , he is alive and that's all that matters!" she yelled, before slipping into enough Swiss-German cursing to make even McCree have to flinch back. Hanzo's eyes had trailed down, now noticing the binds between Genji and Angela.  
But in that moment, McCree threw open the curtains, the sudden clicking of the rings startling everyone. "Alrighty there." he started, looking right at Hanzo. "Everyone just calm down and we can be reasonable here."  
Hanzo scoffed at McCree, quickly turning and taking leave of the clinic.

Angela sighed, sitting back against her desk while Genji was staring after his brother. McCree looked over at the two. "I've been up for a bit, woke up when he was talking to Ang." he said, "Sorry I left you two alone until then."  
"What on earth has gotten into him?" Genji pondered aloud. "I thought he was fine, but he goes and becomes all confrontational with Angela..."  
"Maybe the fella is jealous?" McCree replies. "I mean think about it, he sees how close you two are, gets his feelings hurt. Then goes and targets his frustration onto Ang. Makin' her seem like the source of all his problems."  
"I must apologize for my brother's behavior." Genji started. "I did not forsee him acting like that of all things." McCree nodded at him as Genji sat down into Angela's chair. She went to work, silently fiddling with parts of his suit before the casing on his head popped off and smooth yet spiky black hair sprouted into view.  
Angela trailed her fingers through it gently as Genji looked to McCree. "I find it strange how my Brother turned and stormed out the moment you stepped into the fray, McCree." McCree decided to skip the details of what he saw, no need in worrying Angela more. He only shrugged. "Just how I do it, I guess." McCree replied, "Ana always used to say my mouth would scare most folks away. Cept you guys of course."

Genji leaned back into Angela's touch. "Just, try to avoid my brother for the time being. Let him cool down before you decide to get acquainted with him."  
McCree sighed, not liking the order but nodded his head anyway. "Alrighty, I guess I can try. I'm gonna... head back to my own room. Leave you two lovebirds to it."  
"Jesse McCree!" Angela yelled as McCree started to leave the clinic. "Nothing of that sort is happening!" McCree laughed in response, secretly wishing to have looked and see how red in the face the two had gotten. But he didn't.

  
Only waving over his shoulder at Angela. "Yeah yeah, Ang! We all know that's code for something else!" he laughed out.

 

McCree made his way back towards the living quarters, wanting to just slump into his own bed and far from the hustle and bustle of Angela's clinic. Especially if Genji was in there.

After he got the door to his quarters open and stepped inside, he was mentally noting the garbage on the floor that he should really clean up when as the door shut behind him, a hand clasped tightly onto his mouth.

 

Well, looks like he isn't getting anymore sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, I had a problem with my Word deciding the next chapter of another story didn't exist anymore and was rewriting it from my memory. But now, here comes the next chapter.
> 
> I personally keep dying at the image of Genji trying to climb through the window.


	3. Confusion

McCree has to think fast to access the situation he was currently in. He was in his room, pressed up against the closed door with someone's hand on his mouth. Pressing him against the door with their weight. Plus, the lights were all out so he couldn't see who had grabbed him.  
Not exactly how he expected his night to end.

  
The hand pulled away suddenly, and McCree worked up the courage to flick on the lights. His head shot back, banging on the door as he did, once he saw that it was Hanzo, in his room.  
Giving him that same judging look as before. McCree quickly dropped his hand from the light switch. "Uh, hey there, darlin'. If I'd known you'd be paying me a visit I would'a cleaned up a bit... heh heh." McCree chuckled nervously under Hanzo's gaze, despite previously being so willing to pick a fight with him earlier. He doesn't know what Hanzo's even here for to begin with. Another fight, about what happened in the medbay?

  
He can't tell exactly because Hanzo was practically unreadable.

  
Then to his shock, Hanzo grasped at his arm and wrenches it up into view. It's McCree's left arm and Hanzo is staring at it with a sort of confused look. He taps a finger on it, nearly jumping as the metal ligaments move at the touch. "It's got a sensor in my brain to recognize it as a limb. Lost the old one years ago." he explained as the prosthetic fingers wiggled. "Gotta love new technology."  
Hanzo stared at him almost as though he smelt something vile, knowing what was on the floor, McCree wouldn't put it past him. Before Hanzo dropped his grip on McCree's hand and prodded at his chest with a lone index finger. "Says the Cowboy."

McCree can't help but chuckle, first thing Hanzo's actually saying to him, well besides their little prior fight. "So he does speak. Well, howdy there, Shimada-san-" McCree pauses upon seeing Hanzo's confused face. "Genji taught me some things years ago. I already know yer name, but mine's McCree. Pleasure to meet'cha."  
Hanzo shifted back on his heels as he stared at McCree. "Alright, now I ain't stupid. Yer here in my room for a reason. Now what is it?" McCree questioned. Hanzo seemed a bit put off by how serious the guy had become, taking a step back in shock before straightening himself out.

"What is that woman to my brother?" Hanzo questioned. To which McCree raised an eyebrow at him. "Dunno why yer asking me. Figured it'd be real obvious what Ang and Genji's relationship is like." he responded. "If yer that curious, maybe you should go, oh I dunno... ask 'em maybe?"  
Hanzo looked down at his feet, his fists clenched. "I would prefer not to... I shouted at that woman."  
"Then go apologize if you're feelin' all bad about it. And that woman's name is Angela." McCree replied. "She's saved Genji's life and mine and countless others. She's a real miracle worker. I'm actually a bit surprised you haven't heard of her."  
The shorter man instead shifted his gaze away. "Ain't been around people much, ah? I get that feelin'. But yer around loads of good people, Shimada-san. Former bounty hunters yeah, but good people nonetheless." Hanzo glared at McCree upon hearing that. "Bounty hunters?" he repeated. "And you'd simply trust your life with people like that?"  
"Yer damn right I would." McCree replied with a smile. "I'd trust 'em with my life any day."  
Hanzo turned away from McCree before pushing open his window, before hopping out. "Ah! _Shimada-san wait!_ " McCree yelled as he ran to the window, peering out.

Hanzo was long gone by the time he had even reached the window.

"Damn." McCree cursed before slumping down into his bed in defeat. His left arm pulled over his eyes. He knows Genji told him to give Hanzo his space, but it's kinda hard to do that when he goes and takes you hostage in your own room.

Not to mention the string on his hand isn't the only thing being pulled. With how close Hanzo had gotten to him, it felt as though his heart was almost about to burst out of his chest. McCree absentmindedly clutched at his chest with his right hand, chuckling aloud as he did. "Nothing Ang couldn't fix, right?"

 

What McCree had failed to notice was Hanzo had chosen to linger. While McCree had looked around, he had failed to look up. His hand clamped tightly to his left arm before he then proceeded to scale the side of the building. He stopped just outside of the still open medbay room.

He can see Genji is pacing while that woman, Angela is busy writing at her desk. He nearly loses his grip on the window upon noticing Genji was now short his helmet casing. His hair in a style almost similar to his youth. Angela was jotting down notes, her messy blonde hair tied back into what appeared to be a neat ponytail. Genji stopped, turning towards Angela.

"I must again apologize for my brother, Angela." To which she sighed, setting her pen down to turn back towards Genji.  
"Genji, as I said, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I will admit I let my anger get the best of me." Angela admitted with a short nod. "But when he referred to you as a thing I just..."  
Genji loomed over her, gently holding her hands in his. Shaking his head. "No no, you don't need to apologize. I can understand your frustration in Hanzo." Genji said. "But I strongly believe that there is still hope for him. He is still my family, and I have forgiven him. It is as I told him, now he must forgive himself." Genji said, Angela blinked before tightening her grasp on Genji's hands.

"If you believe that he can be trusted, then I am willing to give him another chance." Angela said. "That and Jesse will always refer to him as my brother in-law if I don't.  
Genji smiled, leaning his head down to gently kiss her hand. "Thank you, Angela."

 

Hanzo stared, astounded by what he was seeing. His brother being so affectionate with this woman, and she returning these interactions with a simple smile. Not to mention the rather obvious binds between the two. But before Hanzo could be seen, he dropped back to the ground, before taking off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys were excited to read a follow up, trying to get a good grasp on Hanzo's actions in this story, but I'm trying. While also trying to not ripoff on anyone else's variations.  
> Also and as for McCree's prosthetic and him being in control of it, it's actually inspired by one of my Borderlands OCs. This is in the future timeline after all.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, if you want to reach me outside of Ao3, my accounts are listed in my profile descrip.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is tired and has feelings, Hanzo apologizes for himself.

McCree stumbled his way into the mess hall for breakfast, still wearing his pajamas mind you. He sat down into a chair, using his right hand to keep his head up. He had never been much of a morning person, ever since the old Blackwatch days. Knowing him, he'd just end getting a nap in some forgotten cranny only he knew about on the base.

McCree's hand was slowly starting to give out before his head dropped to the table. McCree woke up with a jump as something had shielded his face from the impact. He glanced up, to see Kesuk was standing beside him, her hand flat on the table. "Same old Jesse McCree, eh?" she said with a smile. He groaned, choosing to bury his face into his arms. "McCree, congrats on meeting your binded. It's funny, you and Angela are both the same age and worked with each other for years, and are both binded to members of the Shimada clan."  
"Yeah, real funny." McCree groans.  
Kesuk's smile falls before she gently prods at McCree's side. "What's wrong, McCree? It the nightmares again?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Nah." McCree replies before leaning back into his seat. "It's just, the fella, I think he's gorgeous as all hell. But when he looks at me, I can just tell that he was just expectin' someone..." McCree stops, not sure how to word this without coming off as sounding rude.  
"Someone else?" Kesuk finished, McCree dropped his head and nodded.  
"I know it sounds ridiculous and that the fella has been through a lot. But," McCree looks up at her. "I already was real scared back when I first nearly lost the binds. Maybe I've earned the right to be worried."

Kesuk sighed before she took the seat in front of McCree. "Jesse, I know things have been tough for you. And while I'm not disagreeing with your point, I will say that Hanzo Shimada has been through a lot. He's very confused, he's in an unfamiliar place where he feels unwelcome, around people, who befriended the brother he thought for so long was dead. Give him space to settle. Besides, he'll eventually come to care about the same Jesse McCree, we've all cared about for so long."

McCree nodded. "Hey... thanks fer listenin', Kesuk."

"It's no problem, Jesse." Kesuk replied. "Alright so, what about him is just so gorgeous as all hell, hm?"  
McCree perked up, sitting forward in his seat. "Alright so,"

 

  
Hanzo didn't want to get up, he didn't want anything to do with these people. That talking ape, Winston had given him the empty barracks until they could clean out a room for him, so at least he had the quiet to calm his nerves. But being stuck in his own thoughts wasn't how he wanted to spend the day, and he knew what he needed to do as he marched a steady pace through the halls towards where he knew Genji's room was.  
He stopped before the door, giving a low sigh before he knocked on the door. "Genji? It's... me." Hanzo called, before taking a step back as there was movement from inside the room. Followed by silence, and then the door opened suddenly, causing Hanzo to have to take a step back to assess what he is currently seeing.  
Genji is in the doorway to his room, a light green blanket pulled over his shoulders, his helmet casing still missing. Hanzo can see that Genji's hair is completely black, but has bits of gray hair through parts of it. Not as severe as Hanzo's but nonetheless. Behind him, Hanzo can clearly see the blonde head of Angela from the bed, oh thank god she's clothed in what looked to be tan cotton pajamas, so the two of them weren't exactly doing anything lewd. "Yes Brother?" Genji asked, crossing his arms. This doing nothing given his choice of makeshift cloak.  
Hanzo blinks, his gaze shifting back to Genji. "My apologies if I was interrupting something...?"

Genji blinked, looking back to Angela. "No no, Angela and I were just... talking about some things. We do this every now and again." Genji explained as his gaze went back to Hanzo.  
"I came here to apologize for my actions yesterday. I was just not... aware that the Doctor was paying you a visit as well." Hanzo started as Angela rose to her feet to approach Genji's side. The two looked at each other before looking back to Hanzo in unison.

A rather common sign of being binded.

"What I mean to say is that I am sorry for my actions yesterday and did not mean the attack on you personally." he finally said, "I hope I can be forgiven."  
There was a long pause before Angela nodded. "I accept your apology, Hanzo. We never were properly introduced." she held out her hand to him. "My name is Angela Ziegler, my code name is Mercy. It's a pleasure." Hanzo stared at her hand before hesitantly shaking it, almost as though he were afraid that it'd lunge for his throat. "Charmed."  
Genji coughed to get their attention, Angela drawing her hand away. "I believe it is almost breakfast time, Angela." Genji started. Angela blinked before looking at her watch on her wrist.  
"And you're late for morning mediation with Zenyatta." she said, Genji's face going pale.  
"Oh dear, Master won't like that." he said quickly, abandoning his cloak before taking off in a sprint. "I'll talk with you later, Hanzo!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Hanzo's blood went cold as he felt a recognition wash over him, Genji's actions just then reminded him much of their youth.  
He was brought out of that trance by a soft hand patting his left shoulder. "You're among friends now, Hanzo. We're all happy to welcome you aboard the team." she said before she began pacing the same way Genji had gone. He goes to call out to her, but decides against that.

As Angela leaves from his sight, he feels the auras around him. One of them resting upon his shoulders. As hushed whispers come to his ears, he sighs.  
"No, I understand what I did was wrong, so I needed to apologize for my own mistakes. You know this as well." Hanzo says aloud, the aura whispers something in reply.  
Hanzo looks about before pausing. "The other is where now?"

 

McCree is faltering under the glare he's been getting this entire time. He tried his hardest to make the best of the situation, trying to distract himself by talking to Reinhardt and Lena. But even though he isn't looking, he can still almost feel Hanzo's glare on him. He shakes with a sudden chill.  
"You feelin' alright, luv?" Lena asks.  
"Uh,..." McCree knows Hanzo is still glaring at him. But he tries to keep his cool for now. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, Lena. I'm gonna head back to my room early, get my day clothes on ya' know. See ya' in a bit."

McCree is up on his feet, calmly pacing out of the mess hall. But once he knows he's far out of range of sight, he books it as fast as his legs can take him.  
He stops outside of the door to his room. "What on earth am I doin'? Why'd I need to run from the fella?" he says to himself. Sighing, he went to open the door before turning when he heard something behind him. Before he was slammed into his door by a very aggressive looking Hanzo Shimada. McCree feels his face getting warm under Hanzo's glare.

Especially when Hanzo leans his head forward towards his. Wait _WHAT?!_

McCree tried to move his head away from Hanzo, but the elder already has a tight grip on McCree's shirt and held his head in place as Hanzo stared McCree dead in the eyes. Hanzo's other hand grasps at McCree by the shoulder. "Why you of all people, I'll never know." is all Hanzo says before he's gone just as quickly as he had arrived.

 

McCree's legs give out and he crumbled to the ground, clutching at his chest with his right hand. The former feeling of his heart feeling almost as though it were going to burst out of his chest was now replaced with a sickening, pained stab. He only wondered what he had even done wrong to make Hanzo hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my favorite. Angst.  
> Not to worry, Hanzo isn't actually mad at McCree, well, not completely.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree loses his cool, and Hanzo can't control one of his little friends.

Hanzo is using the practice range, his bow tight in his hand as he aimed towards the targets. When a hand danced into his field of vision, attempting to gently lift his bow into a straighter aim but backed off when Hanzo yanked the bow away from the source. He shifted his gaze from the target and towards the source of the hand.  
He'd been on this base for about four weeks now, finally had his own assigned room and was deemed as a member of the recalled Overwatch for the time being. The one supposedly helping him was the agent called Kesuk. She was a native to the Americas, in that sense. He remembered her mentioning that she was called an Inuit, a variety of people native to the Northern part of North America. She was a member of the original Overwatch and had to be in at least in her late fifties by now.

  
"Apologies, Hanzo, I tend to test my boundaries and I apologize for that." Her dark brown eyes stared back at him in shock at the motion before he looked away from her. Kesuk looked as though she was about to say something else when the gunfire at a nearby range goes off and there was a sudden yelp of pain. Kesuk turns towards the other range before running over without stopping. _"Jesse!"_ he hears her shout, this causes him to lower his bow and curiously go to investigate as well.  
McCree is standing there, shaking his right hand almost as though it had gotten burned. His pistol lying on the ground at his feet. Kesuk is standing there, looking like she wants to check him over to see if he's hurt. "Jesse, are you alright?" Kesuk asks.

"Yeah yeah, damned bullet casing flew back and hit me in the wrist. I'm fine." McCree replies, not looking at either of the two.

"Are you sure?" Kesuk asks.

"I said I'm fine dammit!" McCree yells before storming out, leaving his gun behind as he does. Kesuk sighs, crouching down to retrieve the gun. She flicks her hand on the barrel, making it spin as she does.

"He's got something on his mind." Kesuk says as she rose back onto her feet. "He never yells like that unless he's thinking of something that is bothers him." Her gaze falls to Hanzo who witnessed the whole ordeal. She bows her head to him. "Hanzo, you did good work today but I'm cutting the practice short. Here bring Peacemaker to McCree will you?"  
Hanzo stared at the gun as it was held out to him before looking back up to her. "Why me? Why can't you deliver it?"  
"It's an easy job." Kesuk starts. "I on the other hand, have to go assist Brigitte for now. I had promised to help her with moving some of her supplies in to the base while Reinhardt was out on mission today. I'll see you later at dinner."  
Hanzo found the gun shoved into his hands, and Kesuk halfway out the door before he can even come up with a response as to why he cannot.

 

  
Hanzo groans as he approaches McCree's door. He stops, looking down at the pistol in his hands. He sighs before knocking on the door. "McCree, you forgot something at practice." Hanzo calls out. There was no reply and only silence. Hanzo didn't even hear movement in the room. He placed his left hand on the door, breathing out before whispering, "Peer."  
The auras responded to the order, surging through the door. Allowing Hanzo to see into the room in front of him, all without needing him to do some breaking and entering. The auras searched the room thoroughly before Hanzo began to realize, McCree wasn't in there at all.  
The auras returned to his side once he had realized this. Now he wondered what to do now. That is, until one of the auras perked suddenly and shot off down the hall. Hanzo cursed under his breath before giving chase after the aura.  
This one was more rebellious than Genji had ever been in his youth.

  
McCree found the best place to settle down for a nap, especially given his outburst earlier. He hadn't meant to raise his voice to Kesuk, but just something about even being near Hanzo after those words had been spoken from him brought that stabbing feeling back.  
Luckily his newfound hiding place, an old aircraft unit near the higher levels was just the place, and it had comfortable seating as well. It hadn't taken him long to fall asleep at all.

 

Hanzo hauled himself up the wall onto a platform after he had scaled a majority of the space. "Where is he leading us?" he asks the remaining aura which draped itself across his shoulders. It whispered a response to him, Hanzo huffing as a method of reply. "If I knew where he was taking us, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

Hanzo can see what looks to be a small old aircraft vehicle, obviously not in use due to the broken and missing pieces of it's shell. Hanzo approaches before peering inside.  
He can see a slumped form of McCree, resting on what looked to be some of the aircraft's old seating, his hat pulled down over his eyes and his arms crossed. And the second aura was wrapped in a ball underneath the arms, looking back to Hanzo.  
Okay so he has located McCree, just leave the pistol and go. That's all he needs to do. Hanzo moves silently into the space, careful of his steps. He sets the pistol down within reach of that metal hand, pausing upon noticing it. Hanzo's hand drifted up to pull on the sleeve to see the full arm. Severed at the elbow. Hanzo's hand clutched at his left arm, right at the elbow before he rose back his feet.  
He starts to leave before stopping to glare at the aura, which has not moved. Hanzo turns, hissing silently at it to come to him; it, almost in response, worms it's way to McCree's shoulder. Hanzo growls before he makes his way over to it, hoping to silently grab the thing, before it makes McCree wake up. But as Hanzo reaches in carefully to grab it, it darts up his arm to behind him. Hanzo doesn't have enough time to react as he's bumped forward and tips off balance, landing right on McCree. Which as expected, woke the poor man up with a jolt.

 

McCree was shaken from his dreams when something heavy landed on him. He grit his teeth, reaching for his hat to see what was on him. "What in Sam Hell is going-?" he freezes as he lifts the hat, to see Hanzo on top of him.  
The two stare at each other for what seems like minutes before Hanzo is back on his feet without warning. Turning and trying to hide the blush on his face. But before he can run out the door, McCree calls out, "Wait a sec!" and Hanzo is stopped as his string is yanked. He looks to see McCree is on his feet, string wrapped around his wrist to keep Hanzo in place.  
McCree has a stern look on his face, pulling the string tight as he approaches, stopping to stare at Hanzo dead in the eyes. "Why?" Hanzo takes a step back upon hearing the question "Why don't you like me? Did I do somethin' wrong? Did I do somethin' to offend you? Cuz if so, I'm sorry alright?!"  
Hanzo blinks, before cocking his head in confusion.  
"You said right to my face and I quote, why you of all people, I'll never know. Were you expectin' someone else, huh?" McCree can't stop the flood of emotions he'd been bottling up for weeks. "If you don't like me, then just tell me alright?"

Hanzo looks away from him, trying to gather his own thoughts before looking back to McCree. "That wasn't... about you... well, not directly." Hanzo admits, McCree's hold on the strings growing slack. "... what? Well if it wasn't about me, who was it about then?"  
"The fact that you can see them."  
"... Them-?" McCree gives a loud gasp as the auras shift into larger forms behind Hanzo before taking solid shapes. Hanzo places a hand on one's head, the obedient one. "Don't worry, they don't mean any harm. In fact, they seem to like you," The other, the rebellious one, floated towards McCree making him back up against the wall in fright. "Especially that one. Stubborn, almost reminds me of Genji."

 

"So these are what now..?"

"Dragons."


	6. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree talks with Hanzo, despite the dragons, leaves to have a talk with Genji.

"Dragons." McCree manages to choke out as he's practically on his heels trying to keep away from the thing currently nudging at him. It seems to have taken a liking to his belt buckle. Hanzo had to hold back a chuckle at the sight before him. "Not everyone can see the Shimada Dragons." Hanzo replies with a small smirk.

"Shimada... Dragons....?" McCree repeats. "Oh sh- Genji's probably got two then right?"

"No, Genji only has one."

"Weird, why ain't I ever seen it then?" McCree questions.

"Perhaps it finds you distasteful?" Hanzo responds, his hand resting on one Dragon's head while the other seemed more content with nudging McCree's belt buckle with its nose. Hanzo was personally surprised that the man hadn't soiled himself as of yet. "Yeah, yeah. Real funny." McCree says, trying to inch around the dragon.

"Who said I was joking?" Hanzo asks, looking to the dragon he's currently petting. "I certainly didn't."  
McCree scuttled out from where he had been standing, luckily holstering Peacemaker once he had noticed it. "Harsh ain't ya', Shimada-san?" he spoke out, jumping back as the dragon tried to nudge at his belt buckle again. "Down Alduin!"

The dragon paused, before looking back to Hanzo as if he could explain what McCree had just called it. He could not. And McCree took that moment to flee out the other entrance of the aircraft unit. The dragon went to follow after him but Hanzo stopped it. Hanzo stared after McCree as the dragons shifted into auras before returning back into his arm.

 

"What a confusing man."

 

  
"Hey Genji, didja know Hanzo has dragons?" McCree asks, breathing out some smoke from his cigarillo. A habit he hasn't ever managed to kick even after this long. Genji went stiff, before waving his hand in front of his face to keep the smoke away from him. He was silent, it was strange to see him without the protective casing on his head. Can't believe that they are all so used to seeing it by now.  
Genji bit his lip before nodding. "Yes I did know actually. The Shimada clan is famous for them. You've seen Hanzo's dragons?" Genji looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  
McCree pauses before he nods. "Yeah, saw 'em as auras back in Ang's Medbay. Before you came climbing in through the window. They looked right at me too! Then he goes and falls on me as I'm tryin' to nap and then I got a dragon nudging at my belt buckle." McCree explains.  
Genji went quiet before sighing, McCree taps him with his shoulder. "Hey, it's all good. Right now it seems he's more distracted with me." McCree says as he takes another swig off the cigarillo in his hands.

"My Brother is strange, he keeps asking me how you lost your arm." Genji says.  
"And what'd you tell 'im?"  
"The truth naturally." Genji replies. "That I honestly don't know and that I hadn't ever been a member of Blackwatch so I wasn't sure what had happened. And then he went to Angela for questions."  
"And lemme guess, Ang refused to tell him because patient privacy and all that?"  
"You know Angela so well." Genji hummed. "She told him that as a doctor, she cannot reveal past information about her patients. He tried to argue that she had given him my files, but..."  
"But you're his family, I'm not." McCree finished as he nodded. "Anyways, you got a dragon?"

Genji blinked at McCree before nodding. "Yes I do, he's not as adventurous as I am. He was before, now he's become a bit of recluse." Genji says, staring off in the distance.  
"Does Ang know about 'im?" McCree asks. Genji hesitates before nodding.  
"She learned about him shortly following my return to Overwatch, he had chosen to not appear for the duration of my time in Angela's clinic. He felt as though he were to blame for my injuries as he did not warn me fast enough." Genji explained. "He was scared and angry, his emotions the same as what I had felt back then. But after I became at peace with myself, he seems to have found peace as well. And then chose to show himself to Angela." Genji chuckled.  
McCree snorted before asking, "Ang screamed didn't she?"  
Genji tried to hold back the smile on his face before holding up a hand with a tiny sliver between his index finger and thumb. "Only a little bit." Genji replied before struggling to hold back the chuckles from his throat. The two chuckled before McCree sighed. "Ya like Ang don'tcha?"

"I do value Angela's presence, yes." Genji replies, wondering where this conversation is going.

"I mean you interested in sealing the deal or...?"

"McCree!" Genji shouted, his face going flush. "That is highly inappropriate!"

"Jesus calm down Mister mind in the gutter, I was only talkin' about tyin' the knot and all that." McCree says. "I don't even wanna know what you were thinkin', pardner. But based on how red your face is, I think I already know." McCree said while Genji hid his flushed face in his hands.

"If you're worrying about that whoowee do I got a treat for you. Some pictures from a Halloween party we threw years back. Long before you joined up actually. Reyes made all the costumes, even Ang's. If I remember I think I may have one of him smiling. Almost thought it was the end of the world." McCree laughs while Genji looks more like he's about to faint from blushing so hard.

 

McCree smacked Genji playfully on the shoulder, laughing as he did. "You know I'm kidding, Genji."  
"Yes, yes." Genji nods. "So... a little birdie told me that you think that my brother is quote, real fucking gorgeous unquote, is that right?"  
McCree puts out his cigarillo, pulling down his hat so that it covers his face before he swiftly turns and disappears from sight. Genji laughs once before feeling an aura of his own wrap around his arm. Genji looks at it before smiling. "McCree never will change will he? Hanzo will have his work cut out for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a small little Skyrim reference in there because I may be Overwatch trash, but I am still TES trash. Also a little reference to the Dr. Junkenstein comic which was released during the writing of this. And I may have been playing the Halloween update as well. I definitely didn't make a strange noise when McCree and Hanzo had three fucking different conversations with each other during that brawl. Nope, definitely not.
> 
> Also been thinking of posting little hints of future chapters on my tumblr for curious readers cause I do tend to disappear from Ao3 for a while.  
> If anyone is interested my tumblr, as always, is KarmasVengence


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member has arrived for the team and Hanzo bears his own memories.

McCree had luckily just finished shaving his beard when the alarm had first went off. After gathering his bearings, and making himself decent, he rushed into the hall nearly knocking over Hanzo as he did. But in that moment, McCree had caught Hanzo before the elder fell back.  
They stared at each other in shock at the motion, before McCree shifted so that Hanzo was back on his feet. "Fancy running into you, Darlin'." McCree said, giving the archer an awkward smile. Course their little moment was cut off when Lena blinked past them, all while elbowing McCree in the back as she did so. "You can flirt later! Winston needs us!" she called over her shoulder as by the time McCree turned towards her, she had already blinked down the hall, waving at the two to hurry up.

  
Hanzo followed before McCree could even argue a response.

 

"We've got someone incoming." Winston stated as he stared up at the horizon. "Athena's radar had detected whoever it is, long before even the other systems could."

"Who is coming then?" Angela questioned, McCree is silently snickering because it looks as though someone had been occupied when the alarm went off, make that two someones based on the condition of Angela's frazzled hair and the slight steam coming off of Genji. Couple of lovebirds they were. Even after five years.  
"I think it may be an attack, but my question is why send only one in? And with rockets nonetheless?" Winston ponders.

"I say," McCree starts which draws everyone's attention. "we let 'em come, see what they want, and if they try to open fire we'll settle the score. They wouldn't be coming alone if they wanted to take us all out by themselves. If they're Talon, then they got real stupid since they attacked Winston, ya' didn't bang 'em around too hard, didja Winst?"

"I might've thrown one through a desk." Winston says.

"Target is approaching Watchpoint at an increasing rate." came the voice of Athena from the loudspeakers. "Will arrive in estimated five minutes."

 

McCree laughs as he looked to everyone around him. "Time to welcome the guest."

 

 

The armored figure touches down into the landing bay before looking around for a sign of anyone. The lights in the hanger are turned down and even with the harsh sunlight, it is next to impossible to see in there. But they sigh through the helmet, their rocket launcher clutched tightly in their hands as they moved into the building.  
But once they had passed through the doorway, they heard the telltale sound of a gun click to their left. "Howdy there, gonna have to ask ya' to put down yer weapon." came the order from a Southern drawl.  
The figure tensed before leaning down to set the launcher down on the ground before rising back to their feet with their hands raised. They then swiftly kicked their own weapon far from their reach. Their back still to whoever held them at gunpoint.  
"Now, why're you here to begin with?" the voice questioned.  
The figure drifted one hand down to a makeshift side pack before tossing an item back to the man holding her at gunpoint. "An old memento told me this was where Overwatch is trying to reclaim it's grip on the world." the figure responded without looking back. Their voice muffled beneath the helmet they wore.

 

McCree on the other hand was shocked at the item the armored figure had tossed him. It was an old Overwatch communicator, and the coloring of it said that it wasn't just some little recruit's either. It was dark blue, with yellow coloring. He recognized it as Captain Ana Amari's communicator so that meant... His eyes drifted up towards the figure, her face still hidden by that sleek blue helmet with a bright yellow lenses.  
"Fareeha Amari...?" he questioned, before giving a signal. To which the lights in the hanger all came on. All of the Overwatch members thus far had been hiding in the shadows as a just in case precaution.  
McCree lowered his gun before pacing in front of the figure, whom removed her helmet. Revealing sleek black hair, tanned skin, and narrow brown eyes. Not to mention a strange design drawn under her right eye.  
 _"Fareeha?!"_ came Angela's confused yell before she flew right into the woman from where she had been previously perched. Hugging onto Fareeha tightly. She seemed taken aback by this. "Angela?" her gaze lifted to McCree, whom raised his hat so she could see his face. "Jesse?"  
McCree gave her a smile. "Been a long time, little Fareeha. Well ya' ain't exactly so little anymore." McCree said before joining in the hugging. Then Reinhardt came storming in after McCree. _"AHAHA FAREEHA! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_ he yelled happily as he lifted Fareeha up into his arms all while McCree and Angela were both hugging onto her.

 

  
"So Fareeha Amari, daughter of Captain Ana Amari has come to join Overwatch?" Winston asks, Fareeha herself is seated across from him. Dressed in a white tank top and black heavy pants and military boots. She nods. "Yes, I want to protect the innocent, and with a growing threat in this word, I'll do whatever it takes." she says in response.

"You were a member of the Egyptian Army is that right?" Winston asks as he reads her file. "Had perfect marks, even sealed a position in the original Overwatch before it was disbanded."

"Yes, I always sought for being a part of Overwatch, it was my childhood and I wished for it to be my life's work." Fareeha explains.

"And you were employed under the private security firm, Helix Security International is that correct?" Winston asks, pushing his glasses up as he looks to her.

"My own Captain died during that mission, as I was his Lieutenant I took control over the situation." Fareeha says, "I've lost many good men since then, but as is the case with the lives we choose to live."

"And you've chosen to come here to Watchpoint, to break the laws in place, all join our cause?"

Fareeha nods. "The world may say it doesn't need it, but it does in fact need Overwatch. I want the world to see it as I had growing up. More than just an organization, a.... a family. We may have problems but we work them out. Great Men and Women built this organization, we cannot sit by while their names are left forgotten."  
Winston nods, understanding what she means. "And what can you offer the new Overwatch?" he asks.

"A trained soldier who has much background in a firefight, is highly trained with the Rocket suit and launcher. The rocket suit can also release a barrage of projectiles that can displace even the largest of enemy groups." Fareeha lists. "As long as I am a member, I can offer the Rocket suit alongside myself."  
Winston nods. "I think the others will agree to my notion, we welcome to Overwatch, Agent Fareeha."

"Phara."

"My mistake, Agent _Phara_." Winston corrected.

 

Fareeha stepped outside the room where she'd been talking to Winston, turning to see Overwatch members waiting with halted breaths. She sighed before looking up to them giving a salute as she did. "It'll be my pleasure to serve alongside you all." she says.  
The group shouts in glee, everyone hugging onto her. Mainly Angela and Lena are. McCree's chooses instead to pat her on the back in congratulations. Hanzo choosing instead to watch this from afar, he feels more left out of the situation than usual as even Genji seems to know this girl.  
But he's not alone, as Zenyatta hovers past him. "Let them enjoy their moment." he hears Zenyatta call to him. "She is the last person they all ever expected to see."  
Hanzo glared silently at the Omnic before huffing and leaving with quick steps. Zenyatta stares after him.

"The similarities are uncanny." Zenyatta says to himself.

 

  
Hanzo is mediating in a lone spot far from the commotion, breathing in the sea air as he tries to calm his nerves. He hears the spurs long before he feels the string on his finger tug. "Howdy Shimada-san." McCree calls before he plops down beside Hanzo.  
Resting his hands on his knees as he looks to Hanzo, whom has refused to even look to him.

"What do you want?" Hanzo questions sharply.  
"Darlin', we both know how we keep dancin' around each other. Hell everyone does." McCree says, as he looks to Hanzo. "But I know you're off askin' questions about me, if you're that curious, I can tell ya' myself."  
Hanzo remains quiet, but McCree can see the muscles in his arms tighten up upon hearing him speak. "You wanna know how I lost my arm?" McCree asks.

Hanzo does not reply, but McCree doesn't exactly give him a chance to. "I worked with Blackwatch, we did the dirty work Overwatch wouldn't. Took us all over the globe actually. It'd been a team up of Overwatch and Blackwatch that had launched the attack on Shimada Castle, the night we had found Genji." McCree details. "You were runnin' away weren't ya'? Realized what you had done but it was too late, am I right?"  
Hanzo's fists are tightened as McCree speaks, his form faltering.

"I lost my arm in a surprise attack a year after we found Genji. Building came down on us, crushed my arm. Reyes he... he had to what he could in that moment. Then he practically dragged my sorry, delirious ass back to HQ himself." McCree said, shaking his head as if the memory was still fresh in his mind. Staring down at his metal left hand as he spoke. "Three months I spent in that bed, hating myself. Hating the world. All because I hadn't just lost my arm, I nearly lost the binds too."  
He squeezed his hand tight as he spoke before looking to Hanzo. "There's your answer, Shimada-san. Not exactly the way you thought you'd learn it, but I thought you deserved to know. I'll leave you be then." McCree got to his feet and left, Hanzo not even doing a thing to stop him.

 

Once McCree was gone, Hanzo found his right hand clutched at his left arm, right at the elbow as the memories hit him at full force.  
After he had killed Genji, despite his begging for him to stop, Hanzo felt the grief edge its way into his heart. Seeing Genji begging for help and not even doing a thing to help him, he had left his baby brother there to bleed.  
It had been shortly after the first year of Genji's death and Hanzo's leave of the Shimada Clan had come and gone, he had refused to return to Hanamura initially. But when he had felt the seering pain in his left arm, what he had thought had been from his Dragons tormenting him. This led him to return to Shimada Castle every year to give offerings in the very shrine he had murdered his brother, in hopes that his Dragons would forgive him. The Dragons, beings he had known since his childhood, had turned their backs on him after he had killed Genji, he hadn't seen them until he had felt that seering rage course through his body when what he had thought was an assassin had used Genji's name in vain.

A rage had coursed through him, the honor to his slain brother had rivaled over caring more for himself. And with that, he summoned the dragons to devour the assassin, who then wielded a green dragon, which turned his own dragons back on him.  
Given the chance to kill Hanzo, instead the assassin revealed himself to be Genji, those eyes, he'd known them anywhere. They had haunted his nightmares.

But chance to finally seek both redemption and forgiveness.

 

For the first time in years, Hanzo found himself weeping, almost as though he were a young child again.


	8. Ain't No Time for Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team receives a special mission in Numbani, a mission which may bring another member into their ranks if they succeed. But with the arrival of two wanted criminals, will they be able to?

Another two weeks had passed after Overwatch had accepted Fareeha, whom insisted on being referred to as Pharah, into their ranks and had now found the team ready for anything. Well besides the surprise when late one afternoon, another newcomer had arrived.  
McCree had been chatting with Genji in the mess hall when they both heard someone call from the doorway. "Hi..." came a soft greeting. The two turned their eyes towards the doorway to see a short woman, with tied up dark brown hair. She wore a heavy jacket meant for winter climates, thus making her seem out of place in the given location. Beside her stood a waving Angela. "Look who I found pacing near the gates." Angela said as Mei took a step into the room "Mei!" McCree shouted, quickly bounding over. He lifted the shorter woman up into a tight embrace. "C'mere ya' frozen dumpling. I haven't seen ya' in years!" McCree said hugging her tightly.  
Mei pats his back before she's set back down onto her feet. "And it's nice to see you as well, Jesse." Mei says as she looks up at him. He raises an eyebrow. "Mei, ya' don't look a day over thirty. You been drinkin' from the same fountain of youth as Ang has been?"

  
Mei laughs awkwardly, scratching at the back of her head. "Being locked in cryostasis for a decade can do that you unfortunately." she says. A tiny robot peeks itself up from a casing on Mei's back. "Hey! Snowball! I remember 'im from back when he was just a concept on paper. How you doin' buddy?" McCree says, scratching Snowball on the head. The robot beeped affectionately, leaning up into McCree's touch.  
"I'm so sorry, Angela told me what happened to..." Mei paused as McCree's smile fell. But he knew he couldn't blame her for bringing up the losses. He gave her a small smile and nodded. "We all miss Ana, Morrison, and Reyes a real lot. So we all understand if you need some time to mourn 'em too." McCree says. Genji nods in the background at Mei.

  
She bows her head, to McCree, her shoulders quivering because she too now felt the same sorrow as they all did. "Thank you."

 

Winston had something big on his mind, that much was obvious as McCree entered the meeting room. Damn even this place was a mess. Various holes in the ceiling, the occasional low hanging wires, loads of crates filled to the brim with old electrical parts.  
Not to mention the uneven rows of chairs set up by Winston. Few agents are milling about. Pharah is chatting with Brigitte, Angela is conversing with Zenyatta as she leans her head on Genji's shoulder, Genji is still maskless and waving McCree over, Hanzo is sitting beside Genji with an open chair to the right of him.  
McCree understands what Genji means and sits beside Hanzo. The latter looking up as he does. McCree only grins at him, tipping his hat. "Afternoon Darlin'."

Hanzo pauses before nodding his head at McCree. "Hello." Hanzo greets back. They don't have long to chat as once the rest of the team showed up, Reinhardt had been busy hugging Mei and crying that she was still alive, Winston began the meeting.

 

"Good afternoon, Agents. I trust the day has found you well? I will cut right to the chase, following Agent Zhou's return, I received word that we have someone interested in joining the team. But they are going to need our help first." Winston says. "I'm well aware that you all are wondering who this is and what this entails, but I will get to that. Athena if you please,"  
The projector turned on, flashing a newspaper image on the screen. The date is from several years ago but reads, "Brazilian Musician takes stand against Vishkar Corporation"

Several other shots flick through, mainly places in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Before the shot stops at the image of a young man. He had to be in his early twenties, with dark skin, brown eyes, and light colored dreadlocks. The image seems to be a still shot of an interview.  
The moment Lena sees the image, she's on her feet blinking to and fro in the room. Practically giddy. "No way, no bloody way!" she is gasping as she's blinking over and over in the room. "Lúcio wants to join the team?!"  
"Yes actually." Winston says, pushing his glasses up as Lena blinks back to her original seat as though she hadn't been freaking out seconds prior. "And I can't speak for him, so he'll explain what the deal is. Athena, if you please."

The projector switches to what looks to be a video that is until this Lúcio guy suddenly appears in the frame and waves at the camera. "Hello new Overwatch, glad to meetcha! I'm Lúcio Correia dos Santos, and I need your help." Lúcio says as he leans back into his chair. "I'm a freedom fighter, cause I never could stand bullies. And that's exactly what Vishkar is. They tried to destroy my neighborhood where I had been born and raised and use my friends and family as cheap labor, all because they sought order and their own ideals. I challenged them, stealing their own tech to rally the people against them and drove them out. But more to the now," Lúcio shifts forward in his seat.

  
"I've had a concert planned to take place in the city of Numbani for months, I arrived about a week early and after I had, the threats started coming in nonstop. I think Vishkar might try something so I offer you guys this. Help me out in case there is an attack, the city is peaceful and I don't want its citizens caught in the crossfire, do this and," Lúcio smiles at the camera. "I can promise you that I will join your cause and help out in any way I can."

"Understood, I'll send a team out to Numbani right away." Winston says as the call ends. He turns back the group. "Alright so this is going to be a tough one. Lena, seeing as you've been to Numbani recently, I'll be putting you on the team--"

 _"YES!"_ Lena shouts, bouncing and cheering as she gets to meet Lúcio in person.

"I will go to protect my friends!" bellows Reinhardt from the back of the room, Kesuk needing to wince back as he yelled.

"That is our Offense and Tank, we need four more for this team." Winston says. Mei and Zenyatta both raise their hands upon this.

"I want to see what the world has become." Mei speaks up.

"And I will offer healing if any require so." Zenyatta says.

 

Giving a small laugh, McCree raises his hand. "Alright, I'll bite."  
"Alright, so we have the team planned then." Winston says as Athena begins inputting the roster for the team. McCree looks confused before looking to his right to see Hanzo had raised his hand as well. Hanzo feels eyes on him before looking to McCree, he then realizes what he's done but it's far too late to back down now as the roster finishes processing on the screen.

Reinhardt Wilhelm

Tekhartha Zenyatta

Mei-Ling Zhou

Lena "Tracer" Oxton

Jesse J. McCree

Hanzo Shimada

 

 

After the meeting, the remaining members all set off to double check the defenses, while those going on mission set off to prepare their bearings. McCree stops Kesuk as she's starting to walk off. "Hey Kesuk, can I ask you a question?"  
She pauses before looking back to McCree. "Yes Jesse?" she asks.  
McCree rubs the back of his neck with his left arm, unsure of how the phrase this. "I just... I just don't know what to do with Genji's brother. I mean this is our first mission together and like-"  
"Jesse," Kesuk says with a soft sigh. "I'm just gonna stop you right there, I'm fifty-seven years old, you're thirty-seven. I have better things to do than worry about someone else's relationship, in all honesty, I've been trying my hardest to make Hanzo feel welcome. I'm fairly certain that you can figure it out in your very own McCree way. Besides, if you need help with wooing him I'm quite sure Reinhardt can help. He did manage to woo Ana Amari of all people."  
_"DID SOMEONE SAY WOOING?!"_ shouted Reinhardt himself from behind McCree. _"THESE YOUNG KIDS AND THEIR LOVE! THEY DON'T FEEL THE TRUE SENSE OF PASSION, THE SENSE OF-"_  
"Alright I'm out." McCree says quickly, before dashing away. Course this did not hinder Reinhardt who followed after him, his voice carrying even as he was long gone. Kesuk shakes her head in amusement.

"We all miss them..."

 

  
Lena is piloting the plane, soon to touch down in Numbani. The ride had been easy, bit cloudy but easy nonetheless. In the main holding bay the others had been playing a game of cards, well all except Zenyatta who only preferred to watch the dealings.

"I fold." Mei sighs, sounding almost defeated.  
"As do I." Reinhardt puts down his cards.  
"Read 'em and weep folks." McCree says.  
"Shoot, even after being frozen in ice, Jesse is still better at cards than I am." Mei says, leaning back into her chair.

Hanzo sits there, silent with a hand of cards in his hand. As McCree begins to sit up, he grabs him by the wrist. "Not so fast," Hanzo says as he placed down his own cards. His hand is definitely the winner here. Mei gasps as she sees them. "Jesse finally lost a game of cards." she whispers. "I thought I'd never see the day."  
McCree blinks almost looking astonished to Hanzo, who only smirks at him. "Well damn Darlin', I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to the first ever man to beat me in a game of cards." McCree says as he leans towards Hanzo. Annnd the sour face is back.

"Aw don't be goin' back to lookin' like you done smelled a rotten skunk covered in week old garbage." McCree says, and now Hanzo looks both disgusted and slightly confused. Luckily he isn't for long as the plane touches down.  
"Welcome to Numbani everyone." Lena says over the loud speaker. "The utopia of Omnic and Human peace, and they really love Overwatch. Not even being sarcastic here, they love us a real lot as Winston and I protected two human boys all while stopping Talon from taking the Doomfist gauntlet."

 

 

The group made their way into the city limits. They had arrived just before evening, as tonight was the event of Lúcio's concert. Lena did know the way because, as Winston had said, she'd been to Numbani previously.

They were to meet Lúcio in Unity Plaza in front of the Cultural Center and accompany him to the arena for the show. If all went well, he'd be coming back to Gibraltar on the plane with the rest of them.

  
As expected, Lena spotted him first. He was far shorter in person, he greeted them once they approached. A strange ragtag team was before him, but his smile was completely genuine.  
"It's good to finally meet all of you guys in person instead of on a screen." Lúcio greeted. Everyone took notice on how his legs were heavily armored and had rollerskates on his feet. "So you already know me, what're your names?"  
Lena blinks right into his face, shaking his hand while also practically vibrating as she does. "I'm Le- _TRACER!_ 'pologies, I nearly forgot that you're still a civilian." she shouts before blinking around him.  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna get along with you." Lúcio says, Tracer just plain out squeals as he says this, McCree shakes his head. Celebrities, he'll never understand 'em.  
"The name's McCree, that's all ya' gotta know." McCree says, tipping his hat up.  
"I am called Reinhardt, a former Crusader!" Reinhardt bellowed through his helmet.  
"Greetings, you may call me Zenyatta." Zenyatta greets, waving at Lúcio.  
"You can call me, Mei. I'm always ready to help." Mei says, while Snowball was sprinkling snow on her to keep her cool in the hot weather.  
"... Hanzo..." is all Hanzo says as he quickly looks away. McCree looks over at him with a worrying look before he looks back to Lúcio.

 

The group set off with Tracer and Lúcio leading the pack. Before the two slow down as Lúcio starts some questions. "So any of you got binded?"  
Reinhardt sighs deeply, Lúcio pauses. "Sorry about that big guy. Didn't mean to bring back any bad memories." he says.  
"None taken, the years I spent beside my Ana's side were the best I've ever had." Reinahrdt says chuckling softly. "While I miss her, I know she's always watching over me."  
"I try to focus more on my work, I haven't even looked at my binds in ages. Literally." Mei says.  
"I... had binds..." Tracer says, McCree can't believe he hadn't noticed it. Lena has two binds, both on her left hand on her ring finger. One is pale and completely limp, signifying death, while the other is faded red but pointing to the far north. Her usual happy demeanor is gone before she drops her hand and it comes back. "But I got my family now, so it'll be all right."

McCree chuckles, but doesn't say a word, much to Hanzo's satisfaction. Lúcio points to binds on his own hand. "I've been focusing on my music and things like that, so I haven't really had the chance to go out and find 'em myself. I can hope to run into them one day." he says giving the rest a smile.  
McCree wonders if Mei, Reinhardt, and Lena can see what he's seeing. That Lúcio reminds them all of Jack Morrison, personality wise at least. All smiles and acceptance, wanting to make the world a better place for everyone.

 

There are no problems getting to the arena, nor with setting up everyone into position. Hanzo was at a high perch, McCree was behind him, looking out at the crowd of human and Omnic alike as Lúcio played his music. "It's got a real nice beat, not the kinda thing I'm into but I could rock out to this." McCree rambles.  
Hanzo groans, annoyed at his constant blabbering. "Do you ever shut up?"  
McCree pauses with a raised eyebrow at the archer. "Nah." But he takes a step back when Hanzo shifts his glare onto him. Hanzo moves towards McCree, pinning the cowboy against the wall. This felt oddly familiar.

"Awfully close there ain'tcha, Darlin'?" McCree says lowly to him.  
"Stop calling me that. You're doing it to taunt me aren't you?" Hanzo questions, but as he does, the auras appear out of nowhere. Hanzo jerks his head left to right to look at them. "I am not! Behave you!"  
The auras do not form into the dragons, but they do wrap around Hanzo's and McCree's arms. Keeping the two in place. While Hanzo is distracted by the auras, McCree decided to test the waters, as his left hand snakes around Hanzo to lie on his back. Hanzo looks to McCree for a moment, there's something in his eyes, something that's almost- Hanzo's head jerks back suddenly, his eyes darting about.  
McCree drops his hand from the spot, wondering what was wrong until the two heard a loud;

**_"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_ **

 

Then there were explosions from the stage, the crowds were now screaming and fleeing. Reinhardt, Mei, and Zenyatta went to quick work to clear out the civilians.  
Tracer had luckily rushed to the stage as the explosions went off, McCree could see her on the stage, clutching Lúcio's hand before her voice came through on the comms, _"Lúcio has been attacked! Repeat, Lúcio has been attacked!"_  
"What the hell happened?" McCree said into the comms as he looked out to the stage.  
_"I think there might've been bombs on the stage... but who would do such a thing?"_ Tracer asked sadly.  
"I don't know- _HEY!_ " McCree gasped loudly as Hanzo yanked him closer before shooting out a single arrow at the stage. "See through the dragons' eyes." Hanzo whispered, seeming to be rather focused on some unseen force.  
But McCree finds himself shocked as he can now see the figure of a hunched over man slowly edging his way towards where Tracer and Lúcio are standing. McCree's reflexes are so fast that he even makes Hanzo jump as the shot rings out.  
He hadn't been aiming for any body part, but close enough to startle the figure enough for them to lose their silent composure. It worked as Tracer heard the man and whirled around with Lúcio still in tow at the man. McCree decided that he needed to get down there fast. As he was sneaking his way over, he could hear Tracer confronting the figure over the comms.

_"Oi! Who are you?!"_

_"No one you need to be too worried 'bout. All I'm here for is the little frog guy there."_

_"Why's everyone always gotta point out the height?"_ Lúcio is heard groaning.

 _"Well tough luck, you can't have him!"_ Tracer yelled.

 _"I think my partner can prove ya' wrong there, Mate."_ the man laughed. _"Oi! Roadhog!"_

 

There was the loud clanging of chains as McCree made his way quickly towards the stage. He hears Lúcio yell and Tracer struggle to keep a grip on him. McCree can see a massive hook curled around Lúcio's midsection as he's being dragged forward. He can see the one holding the hook, a large mountain of a man, large belly with the tattoo of a pig on it, he wears what looks to be an old black gas mask on his face. Chains clutched tightly in his massive hands, as he's trying to pull Lúcio towards them.

The other man, well he looks downright mad. His blond hair looks charred on the ends and sticking up in some parts. He's short a right arm and a left leg, both having prosthetics in the form of low grade junk.

  
McCree recognizes these two, big guy is Roadhog and the mad looking one is Junkrat, got some pretty good bounty on their heads. Nothing even close to his bounty though.

Reinhardt is the only one who can even stun the big guy, but seeing as he's busy, McCree is going to have to do something and fast. He grabs a flashbang, lobbing it at Roadhog with a precise aim.  
It hits him right in the face, causing him to drop the chain in surprise, Tracer doesn't even stop to ask questions before she blinks herself and Lúcio as far from the stage as possible.

 

McCree ran out from his hiding place after the pair, but stopped suddenly as he felt pain radiating from his leg. Gasping out in a mix of both pain and surprise, he realized he'd ran right into some kind of bear trap. "Gotcha!" Junkrat yelled bounding over to stare McCree dead in the eyes. "Oi Roadie, I recognize this one! Got a good amount of cash on his head!"  
Shit is all McCree can think.

  
Roadhog had recovered from the flashbang as he made his way over. "I'm thinking we forget about ransoming the frog guy and take this one instead." Junkrat said as he looked back towards Roadhog.  
The big guy pauses before reaching a hand out to grab a hold of McCree by the head.

 _"What in bloody hell...?"_ McCree hears Tracer say into the comms as something larger than even Roadhog lands behind McCree. Roaring loudly to even make Roadhog have to take a step back, Junkrat is already hiding behind the big guy.  
McCree uses this moment to shoot the trap with his gun. His foot is hurting real bad and bleeding through the newfound holes in his boot. _"Ang is gonna love this a real lot."_ he cursed under his breath as he settled backwards into whatever was scaring the hell out of both Roadhog and Junkrat. Lifting his head, he can now see that it is actually one of Hanzo's dragons, blown up even larger than when he had first met it, baring its teeth at the two Junkers to keep them away from McCree.

 

McCree doesn't remember much after that as he clonked out. When he woke up, he was back on the ship, the thing was in motion as evident by the dark skies outside of the window.  
Lúcio was sitting crosslegged next to where he was lying. "Hey." Lúcio greeted. "You feeling okay there, Eastwood?"  
"I've felt worse... what happened?" McCree asked as he sat up.  
"There was a dragon suddenly protecting you from those two criminals. They both ran off once a second one showed up." Lúcio explained. "The big guy made sure to chase the two out of the city's limits. We bandaged up your foot as best we could, I wouldn't suggest moving though. Let alone trying to walk."  
"Where's...?" McCree's eyes find Hanzo, head resting on his arms at the table where they'd previously been playing cards. McCree can see a small dragon stretched across the back of Hanzo's neck as he slept.

  
"He was worried especially." Lúcio says, looking over at Hanzo. "Fell asleep hours ago. We should be arriving to Gibraltar soon. As you can guess, I did decide to join."  
McCree gives a small breathy chuckle. "Goin' and acceptin' celebrities of all things as new recruits. I can almost hear Reyes turning in his grave."

 

McCree lies back down as he feels tired once more, and as he shuts his eyes, he can barely feel the second small dragon wrapping itself snug around his right arm. Feeling the vibrations almost as though it were purring.  
At least the mission was a success, there's always that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached a 100 kudos yesterday, so I decided to celebrate by making this chapter a long one, its only got little over 3000+ words.  
> Also Kesuk's words might seem harsh, but they are in reference to a message I received of someone telling me to stop including my OC as some kind of relationship guru or some shit, which she's never been. So, not so sorry, I will not stop including my OC in the story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	9. Mystery in the Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock, time for some angst.

"How are you feeling, Jesse?" Angela asks as she's jotting down somethings on the clipboard in her hands. She's standing beside where McCree is sitting, one of the clinic cots.  
McCree looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Like I stepped in a bear trap made of old junk metal, wouldn't recommend it, Ang." He replies. "I'm surprised I didn't catch like thirty diseases from the thing. Don't expect those two to wash those traps."  
Angela pauses, probably writing this down. "Well, your blood seems fine and the wound has been thoroughly cleaned for now." she says.  
"You're sure I didn't at least catch tetanus or somethin'? Sure you don't wanna like, double check?" McCree asks. Angela shakes her head.  
"Jesse, it is as I said, you're perfectly fine. Unless you wish to talk about your smoking and drinking habits?" Angela starts when McCree shakes his head. "Nah, Ang, I think I'll pass."

McCree steadied on his feet, wincing when he put his weight on his wounded foot. "Winston is going to be allowing to- _EEE!_ " Angela practically jumped out of her skin as something had chosen to climb up to her shoulders in that moment.  
He raised an eyebrow at Angela's sudden shrieking before noticing a dragon peering at him from over her shoulder. It wasn't one of Hanzo's as evident by its green shade. McCree went to lift his hat at it before realizing that he was short it. "So this is Genji's dragon, ah? Hey buddy."  
The dragon settled it's small head on Angela's shoulder. Flicking it's tongue out as it stared back at McCree. Angela on the other hand, despite being red in the face from her sudden outburst but in all honestly could you blame her; had relaxed her shoulders now. "As I was saying, Winston is going to be allowing you to rest up for now." she said before handing him a small bottle of pills. "Painkillers, take two every eight hours. Try not to move around so much for now alright?"  
"Alright, Ang." McCree said with a nod.  
"Can you walk?" She questioned, as McCree moved towards the door.  
"Yeah yeah, ya ain't gettin' a piece of me today, Ang." McCree called to Angela over his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Eastwood! Check it out." came Lúcio's voice as he rollerbladed up to next to McCree. He held up a communications device, the same one that they all used. "I'm officially a part of the family now. Oh hey, you need help?"  
McCree paused to look down at him. "Nah, I got this. Still got a lot of fight left in me. Don't be tryin' to help me, I'm only like what? Wait, how old are you anyways?"

"Uh, I'm twenty-six." Lúcio replied.

"Only eleven years older than you. And damn, you're the same age as Lena-"

"Lena?"

"Happy British girl, orange goggles, zips through time like it's nothing?" McCree said. "Tracer is what she introduced herself as."

"Ohhh, that's her name?"

"Yeah, you think our Mommas named us things like that? I bet all my money that there's no way in hell that Junkrat's name is actually Junkrat." McCree rambled.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't like his name then. I mean, for someone who wanted to kidnap and ransom me that is." Lúcio said with a nod.

 

  
McCree was starting to input the code to his room, when Hanzo stepped out from the room beside his. "Howdy Shimada-san," Hanzo jumped, not expecting to see McCree. "thanks for the assist back in Numbani. When those two Junkers recognized me, I thought it was all over for me, ya' know?"  
"Hanzo."  
"uh... come again?" McCree said with a raised eyebrow.  
"You can call me by my first name." Hanzo said. "If we can depend on each other, it seems only right."

"Well alrighty then, Hanzo. Glad we could have this nice chat."

"How is your foot?" Hanzo questioned.

"Eh, it's a bit sore, but I've had much worse ya' know?" McCree laughed, before looking towards the archer. "But again, thanks Hanzo. I really owe ya' for the save. My poster did say wanted dead or alive. I'll be fair, I'd prefer alive to the first option."  
Hanzo shook his head. "You do not owe me anything."

McCree only responded by shrugging his shoulders. "If you say so. I better go lay down before Ang rains her fury on me. Talk to ya' later, Hanzo." McCree input the code for the door and left the hall, leaving Hanzo standing there in the hall alone.

 

 

Hanzo found Genji in Angela's clinic, talking to Reinhardt while the good doctor herself was doing a check up for the older man. He'd chased the two criminals out of Numbani after all, in a heavy metal suit and swinging a hammer of all things. Hanzo noticed how Reinhardt kept his left hand closed into a fist, pressing the knuckles into his leg as to not look at whatever was on the skin. Or tied onto one of his fingers for that matter.  
"I'll never understand the places you get bullets in, Reinhardt." Angela calls from Reinhardt's back as Hanzo hears the sound of clinking.  
"Oh there's bullets in me all the way from before the Omnic Crisis. No one can get those out." Reinhardt replies with a loud laugh. Genji laughs alongside Reinhardt.  
Angela grasps Reinhardt by the shoulder. "Are you challenging my skill to retrieve bullets, Reinhardt?" she says lowly. Reinhardt's face goes white and he lowers his head. "As I thought. Very well, then if you please I will continue my work. You know Brigitte was very upset when she saw the condition of your suit. She'd been in the midst of looking at Fareeha's suit when you returned."

Genji looked back towards Hanzo, giving him a wave. "Greetings brother, everything alright?" Genji greeted. Hanzo paused before nodding. Genji tapped the spot beside him, inviting Hanzo to come join. Which he did, sitting down as Angela paused herself.

 

"Reinhardt? These bullets are fresh, but you strangely don't seem harmed." she says, holding up one of the bullets with a pair of tweezers. Hanzo takes notice as Reinhardt's form stiffens. "Looks like a.... sniper bullet? Strange and it looks like it possesses some kind of healing tech."

She moves towards her desk with the item in hand when Reinhardt stops her. "There's... something I need to tell you. But it must, and I mean must, remain private." Reinhardt says.  
Hanzo and Genji give a side glance to each other, but both remain planted in their seats, both crossing their arms as they do so. Angela sighs, inputting the code to lock the door to the medbay, before pulling up a chair next to Reinhardt. "We're listening, Reinhardt." she says, leaning back into her chair.

The older German takes a soft breath before starting, "It is hard to explain, I think I should just show you." With that, Reinhardt opened his left fist before holding out his hand for the three to see.  
There on his ring finger is a thin red thread, it's looks so small when on this giant of a man's hand. It is pulled tight to the South.  
Angela blinks, Genji and Hanzo both stare in confusion. "But your binded was...." Angela trailed off before her head jerked up. "No! No that's impossible!"

Reinhardt looks up at her. "I thought the same, when we thought Ana had died, I remember feeling intense pain in my good eye. I nearly thought I was going completely blind. Then, they told me what had happened, I thought the string was taunting me for years. But, it's not, my Ana is still alive." He says.  
"I seem lost, who is Ana?" Hanzo questions.

  
Genji looks over at his brother. "Ana Amari, that's Fareeha's Mother, and one of the founding members of Overwatch. She led the attack on Shimada Castle to begin with." Genji explains before perking up. "Wait! So Ana was in Numbani then?!"  
Reinhardt nods. "Ja, she must've been high up as I was pursuing those criminals. She was covering me, keeping me at full strength. Keeping those criminals on the run so they wouldn't harm the civilians." Reinhardt said. "I never saw her once, but I know she was there. And my Ana is still out there."

"You said you felt pain, Reinhardt?" questioned Genji. "In your eye? What did you mean by that?"  
Reinhardt shifted in his seat. "Well, binded feel more than just closeness those they are connected with, they also feel the other's pain. Even in death."  
"Really?!" Genji gasps as he leans forward.

"Oh yes, while I was stationed in Stuttgart during the Crisis, the binded husband of one of the other Crusaders, whom had perished in Eichenwalde, suddenly began screaming and clutching at his chest. He collapsed in tears, crying out that his husband was dead." Reinhardt explained, his eyes growing weary. "We did not believe him... until days later, when we learned of what had happened. Many Crusaders fell that day, including our General and my own Master, Balderich von Adler."

"I know what Reinhardt means, I felt it the day I had met Genji." Angela admitted. "It's a terrible feeling, like all the air has left your lungs. Then your threads start to fade. You feel a sense of panic."

"I have felt this feeling before." Hanzo speaks up. All eyes turn on him to see him clutching at his left arm, right at the elbow. Angela and Reinhardt both gasp, understanding what he means. "Dread... panic... I had thought that it had been because of my guilt..."

 

Angela sighs, waving the three off. Reinhardt's wounds properly cleaned, Genji keeps smiling back at her while he walks off with Hanzo. Angela gives a small smile, waving Genji good-bye before she swiftly turns and reenters her medbay. Sliding the door closed.  
She sighs aloud.

 

"Immense pain..." Angela whispers as she moves forward.

"Feeling what your binded feels..." Her voice is quivering now.

"Panic.... Dread.... Fear...." Angela stops before her desk, reaching to lift up an old framed photograph.

 

The image shows a much younger Angela, wearing a doctor's coat, that looks far too large on her then seventeen year old body. On her left is a much younger Jack Morrison and on her right is a moping and much younger Gabriel Reyes.  
Angela's shoulders shake as she stares at the photograph.

"I've caused you both suffering haven't I?" she asks the picture, before sitting down. "You both tore each other and Overwatch itself apart. And what I thought I was doing was good, I was only causing you both far more suffering in the end."

"I'm sorry Gabriel... I'm sorry Jack...."  
She presses the picture to her forehead as the flood of tears come.

 

"I'm so very, truly sorry."


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Hanzo talk about their lives before events changed their paths.

It had now been three weeks since the mission in Numbani, McCree's foot was feeling much better, but he was still on rest. Angela's orders of course. Then again, she'd been busy teaching Lúcio and Zenyatta how to keep the clinic up and running.  
Then she, Genji, Lena, Reinhardt, Kesuk, and Torbjörn all got shipped off to Siberia to help with some issues going on up there. So this left McCree, Hanzo, Mei, Winston, Lúcio, Zenyatta, Fareeha, and Brigitte as the only ones at Watchpoint. Winston planned that once they got more members, there would be hopefully two groups sent out at once while still leaving people to guard Watchpoint.  
They can only hope.

McCree was short his friends now. No Genji, no Ang, hell not even Kesuk. Then Fareeha sat down beside him. "Hey Jesse." she greeted. She looked so much like her Mom. Whoever her Father was, she looked nothing like him.  
"Hey Fareeha, been a while since you and I chatted, ah?" McCree said.  
"You're lonely aren't you?"  
McCree chuckled. "Aw, is it that obvious?"  
"Well, not for someone new like Zenyatta or Lúcio." Fareeha says, "But for someone who's known you since she was a little, yes it's rather obvious. It's about Genji's brother isn't it?"  
McCree chuckles, scratching at his head before nodding. "What about you? I know ya' had the biggest crush on Ang when you were litt- _OW!_ " McCree clutched at his shoulder after Fareeha had swiftly punched him in it. "Jesus, what're your fists made of? Bricks?"

"While I can admit I did admire Angela when I was younger, as it turns out, I wasn't far off with guessing who was one the end of my threads." Fareeha says, as she looks down to her left hand. "Uh... what now?" McCree questions.  
Fareeha looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who have I been talking with for the entire time I've been here? Besides the original Overwatch?"

"Uh... Reinhardt's mechanic, Brigitte, right? Nice girl, doesn't talk much. I think she puts old Torb to shame with how good her skills are..." McCree trails off, "No way. Jesus, what is with you and your Mom both goin' and gettin' binded to people affiliated with the Crusaders of all things?"  
"I worked in Security, Jesse, I know all about the Shimada Clan."  
"Hey hey, don't be bringing Hanzo into this. He's a good fella', saved my life in Numbani. And besides, Ang is still binded to Genji, who is also a Shimada." McCree retorts before looking away.  
Fareeha gives a soft laugh before shaking her head. "There aren't any distractions for either of you right now. Go talk to him then, I don't know, find out if he's got a cowboy fetish or something? At least then you'll be perfect for each other."

"Oh real funny, little Fareeha."

 

McCree finally found Hanzo, after scouring through all of Watchpoint, mediating in the shade of a larger building. Close by what looks to be a vegetable garden that Reinhardt, of all people, was growing. Hanzo's back is to him, but as he takes a step. "I know you are there, McCree." Hanzo calls without bothering to look back.  
He has to pause to collect himself, hearing Hanzo's snickering. "Well howdy to you too, Darli- Hanzo." he pauses to correct himself, but tipping up his hat nonetheless.  
McCree approached Hanzo before sitting down beside him with his legs sprawled out. "How've you been?" McCree finally asks after several moments of silence between the two.  
Hanzo pauses, before looking up at McCree. "Is something bothering you?"

"Naw, just tryin' to be friendly is all." he says, laying down in the grass. "Hey Hanzo, didja know that out of everyone, Brigette is Fareeha's binded? Nothing wrong with that, I just found it pretty darn funny since Reinhardt basically raised the gal and he was with Fareeha's Ma, ya' know? Small world."  
Hanzo shrugged his shoulders. McCree sat up. "Well, I don't exactly know what to ask about ya', Genji filled in the minor details years ago."

"Such as?" Hanzo questioned.

"Well fer starters, ya' lived in Hanamura all yer early life. Ya' lost yer Ma when Genji was real young and then yer Pa passed after Genji graduated highschool." McCree said, before scratching at his neck. "I'll be real honest, kinda jealous. I never even made it through middle school, let alone make it to highschool of all things."  
"Such a foolish man." Hanzo chuckled as he shook his head.  
"Yeah yeah, McCree's a big fool, go ahead and hang the fool by the throat til dead." McCree said before lighting up a cigarillo, out of habit he only smokes them outside or in his room with the window open. Even if she's in the middle of goddamn Siberia, Angela will still figure out a way to rain her fury on McCree and his smoking habits.  
He remembers back to the first time she ever saw him light up a cigarillo, he probably still has that scar from that massive medical book she used to have, which was then thrown at his head. But besides that, Angela became almost sister figure to McCree after he had been recruited. They were both the same age after all.  
"What of you? What's your story, cowman?"  
"First cowboy, now I've been upgraded to cowman. Great." McCree chuckles before breathing out the smoke. "Whata'ya wanna know?"

"Where are you from?" Hanzo questioned. "And what of your family?"  
"Me? Oh, I'm from the grand ol state of enchantment, well fer you, that'd be the American state of New Mexico." McCree said, "Grew up just outside of Sante Fe, my Momma and Pa are both long gone, but I got a baby sister actually, hold on, ya' gotta see her." McCree paused to feel around his pockets before retrieving a small worn down picture.  
He handed it to Hanzo. it was of a young woman, who looked almost identical to McCree. Only she had longer wild, unkempt dark brown hair. "That's my baby sister, Marisol. She still lives over in Santa Fe." McCree said. "Our Momma was Latina and Navajo, so Pa always used to say that we both lucked out and got her good looks. Pa on the other hand was third generation Mexican-American, he met Momma when he was twenty and she was eighteen."  
Hanzo handed it back to him. "She looks just like you."  
"Oh you don't know the half of it, Darlin', I was real small growing up but Mari, _hoo-boy_. She grew like a dang weed. I wasn't taller than her until I finally hit puberty." McCree said. "Back then, people used to ask if we were twins. They used to ask if you and Genji were twins?"  
Hanzo shook his head. "No, by the time Genji was born, I was already three years old. And because my Father was more or less, well-known, everyone always knew that I was the elder and Genji was the younger." Hanzo explained. "Although, Genji doesn't remember but, there was a third Shimada son, he unfortunately died in infancy. Our Mother was so distraught and held Genji and I close to her after that."  
McCree stared at Hanzo for a second, "And when'd ya' go and get dragons?"  
"Two years after that." Hanzo replies. "I sometimes wonder if the rebellious dragon was suppose to be that brother's. Perhaps that is why he alone was furious at what I had done."

McCree shuffled closer to Hanzo. "Hey now, ya' wanna change the subject?" Hanzo nods. "Well alright I can respect that, so-"

The two are both startled from their conversation by a loud bark. A literal bark.  
McCree looks back to see a dog sitting behind them. Wagging its tail. "What in the-?" McCree turns towards the dog, Hanzo following suit.  
"C'mere, c'mere." McCree whistles at the dog, who then approaches him. "Good... er.... girl. Good girl." He scratches behind her ear.

She was a short haired dog, dark brown with even darker eyes. McCree'd have to guess that she probably was just a mutt. Mei entered his field of vision. "Oh, Jesse please be careful, that dog tried to bite me earlier!" Mei warned, whilst still standing far away. "She followed me and Zenyatta back from town after he'd given her a little food!"  
McCree looked at her as he scratched at the dog's ear. "You touch near her back or stomach?"  
Mei paused before she nodded.  
"That's why then, this little lady's obviously expectin' a little pack of her own." McCree coos at the dog, who is trying to lick at his metal hand.  
"Pregnant? Do you think she's someone's dog?" Mei questions. "They're probably worried sick."

"Nah, she's obviously a stray. She only followed the first person to show her affection, and of course that'd be Zen." McCree said. Obviously he'd already taken a shining to the stray.  
"Raise a dog here of all places? Are you feeling okay, Jesse?" Mei questions with a tip of her head.

"Dogs are fairly loyal to those they deem their Masters. The Shimada Castle had several when I was younger." Hanzo suddenly speaks up. "It could make for more protection for the base. I'd expect that would be the last thing anyone would expect to be attacked by."  
"Hanzo's got a point. I say we let the girl stay. Besides, can't turn away an expectant Mother now can ya'?" McCree questioned.  
"Jesse," Mei groaned. "please stop saying that like the dog is a person."  
McCree put a hand to his chest as though he were shocked before leaning to Hanzo and whispering, _"Well someone is a cat person."_

 

That sentence brought forth the first time McCree had ever heard Hanzo give a genuine laugh. He'd later lie and say that he was getting sunburned when questioned about his red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get out the next chapter because, Bound officially beat out it's predecessor, Tied, in view count.  
> Also another thing given the view count and everything, if you guys make fanart of Bound (or any of my stories) please be sure to tag karmasvengence or @karmasvengence on tumblr so I can see.
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to message me on tumblr if you have some questions about the plot or want to know how the next chapter is going. Or if you want to talk, the writer is all manners of lonely and would love the interest. (all her friends don't play overwatch/don't know the game all too well)


	11. Drink's on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree's interactions get a bit more personal for the now.

Hanzo is testing his archery at the range. Relaxing in the silence until that is soon broken, by McCree's voice and loud barking. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" McCree cooed, how is this man nearly forty when he is seriously cooing at a pregnant mutt of all things. "It's you!" The dog barks up at him, tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
"McCree." Hanzo finally snaps, startling McCree.  
"Oh sorry Darlin'," he calls. "thought the range was empty."  
_"Liar."_ hisses one of the dragons in his native tongue.  
"We'll get outta yer way then." McCree says with smile. Before he turns, whistling for the dog to follow him out. _"He's purposely avoiding you."_ hissed the second. _"Confront him."_

Hanzo sets down his bow with a sharp, "Stop." This makes McCree and the dog both obediently stop moving while he marches his way over towards them. "You are avoiding me."  
"Uh...?" McCree trails off, petting the dog's head as he does.  
"You," Hanzo looks down at the dog, who perks up at him. "leave us." The dog blinked at Hanzo before leaving the range, leaving the two alone. Hanzo's eyes shift up towards McCree, who tries to back up a few steps when Hanzo's glare meets his eyes.  
"Yer dragons ain't gonna pop up, are they, Darlin'?"  
Hanzo shifts his posture with crossed arms. "They will if you were to lie, Dragons can tell a lie from the truth." he replies.  
"Well uh..." McCree starts, but pulls his hat down as he feels himself start to blush. "I thought you were real handsome when ya' laughed at my joke of all things. It was real unexpected, I didn't know how to react if I'm honest."

  
Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the cowboy. So confident and yet hiding his face now of all times. _"He is not lying, if that is what you wished to know."_ said the first dragon.  
_"I like him, the Master lucked out with this one."_ the second added with a snicker. Hanzo mentally hissed at it to be silent, while his gaze was still sharp on McCree.  
Taking in a breath, he willed himself to soften his expression before using his left hand to tip McCree's hat up. "I thank you for the compliment then. If something is bothering you, you may tell me, McCree." Hanzo said.  
McCree was almost awestruck at how nice Hanzo was being to him. Such a foolish man.  
He put his left hand to his chest before giving Hanzo a sincere smile which nearly made his heart pound in his ears. "Yer too kind, Han, I'm real glad yer on the end of my binds." McCree said, that smile remaining the whole time.

 

"Hey Hanzo." McCree called from his room, as he saw Hanzo pass by the open door. He kept it open so that the dog, who McCree kept referring to as, Lady; could come and go as she pleased. It had been nine days since that conversation between them at the range, and everyone seemed to notice as the two got closer than usual. Nothing solid yet, McCree had long decided that once Hanzo had shown interest, he'd let him take the lead. Wanted to give Hanzo his own pace.  
"Yes Jesse?" Hanzo replied as he returned to McCree's doorway. McCree himself was lying on his back in his bed reading a book, one on mysteries actually. It was no secret that McCree liked a good mystery novel about as much as he liked westerns and playing cards. "Can ya' do me a favor and--" McCree stopped before looking up at Hanzo, whom stared back looking fairly confused.

"And what?" Hanzo repeated with a raised eyebrow  
"Ya' called me Jesse." McCree pointed out.  
"I had figured that, I allow you to call me by name that I should call you by name." Hanzo replied. "Is that a problem?"  
"Nah, Nah, just surprised me is all hell. Used to people callin' me McCree. Only people like Ang or Fareeha call me Jesse, hell even Genji calls me McCree after all these years." McCree says.  
"Understood, and what did you need?"  
"Lady's been gettin' real sluggish lately, think she might be close to poppin'. So if ya' see her stayin' around one area, be sure to tell me, alright?"

"I will report if I see anything strange from... Lady."  
McCree goes back to his book. "Thanks Han, I owe ya'."

 

Hours later find the remaining members in the meeting room for the follow up report from the team in Siberia. There had been issues, the day the team was suppose to leave a massive blizzard kicked up, after that once everything was cleared out, heavy Omnic attacks soon followed, along with Angela's medical practices being needed.  
"--and that's the end of my report." Angela said, removing her glasses and settling back into her chair. The webcam is being displayed on the wall of the meeting room, the same as they had done before with conversing with Lúcio.  
"Hey Ang!" McCree calls from the back of the group, perking Angela's head up towards the camera. "How's Genji handlin' the cold?!"

Before Angela could answer, a form sits up from the hotel bed in the background behind her, wrapped in several heavy blankets. "Humans should not live in this environment, the same goes for Cyborgs as well!" Genji calls out. McCree laughs.  
"Genji's suit is solar powered, but due to the climate, he's become very sluggish. He's handling the cold worse than Lena is. I find it, bearable for the most part. As for the other three, Reinhardt loves snow and he keeps trying to wrestle in it with one of Defense Forces' soldiers, Zarya--"

There's a loud annoyed sigh from Brigitte who buries her face in her hands upon hearing this. Fareeha gently pats her on the shoulder.

"-- don't worry, he's not wearing the suit, but with Zarya, I think she could still beat him even if he wore it. Torbjörn is used to this kind of weather, and he works with smelting works so even if he is cold, he isn't for long. And Kesuk, she worked in a similar environment in Canada." Angela says, Genji on the other hand disappears out of frame.

"Anything else to add, Doctor Ziegler?" Winston questions.  
"Yes, don't send Genji to colder locations after this one, he is miserable and tries to poorly hide it so that he won't worry the team." Angela says, looking back. "Isn't that right Genji?"  
There's a muffled _"no"_ from where Genji is. McCree is still laughing.

  
Winston bids Angela good-bye and the call ends. The meeting is over, everyone goes back to their duties. McCree looks over at Hanzo.  
"Hey, I got some real good whiskey if yer up fer drinkin'." McCree poses, with that wolfish smile of his.  
"And?"  
"Well," McCree's smile is gone and the hesitation has returned "I'm askin' if you interested in drinkin', with me?"  
Hanzo silently chuckles. "Fine, I'll hold you to it being so good then."

McCree and Hanzo leave out of the meeting room, talking as they go down the hall. On the other end is Lúcio, who saw the two leaving the room. He laughs, thinking how cute they are. He snaps a picture and sends it privately to someone he'd been talking to for most of his time here..

@Real-LucioSantos  
Check out two of my team mates, I'm almost jealous of 'em.

  
@Gamin-DVa  
Oh my god, that is so cute. Sure they're old but even the oldies gotta get love sometimes.

  
@Real-LucioSantos  
I really love this team, I can't wait to help out. You are joining right?

  
@Gamin-DVa  
I'm working on it. Believe it or not, it's actually a lot harder to join up with an illegal organization without being seen as a threat by them, than you'd think. Let alone find them.

 

@Real-LucioSantos  
Hey you got this, hope you can join.

 

Lúcio gives a happy sigh, putting away his phone before roller bladed away. His smile still evident on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- McCree's interest in Mysteries and playing Cards (which was mentioned before) is a reference to all four of his Legendary skins. Mainly the mysteries is a reference to the Mystery Man skin, which is my favorite of McCree's skins, next to White Hat and American (the latter which I never got as I got Overwatch long after the Summer Games had ended)
> 
> Also we got hints to DVa as well, but she's not showing up yet. But three are, come next chapter that is.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr if you got any questions, concerns, etc. I'm a lonely Karma.  
> http://karmasvengence.tumblr.com/


	12. W(h)ining

With Overwatch's rather obvious presence in Siberia at the moment, seeing as the entire team sent in were all old Overwatch members, Winston had decided to make Watchpoint go dark given the current situations. Don't want the whole world on our damn doorstep, as McCree would say.  
But with the whole place completely blacked out and silent, save for Hanzo and McCree camped out a top one of the roofs. Drinking, which may explain why Hanzo hadn't noticed anything shifting in the darkness of the base.

 

One was large, his chain jingling at his side while his breaths were struggled, as though he had trouble breathing. Which given the shit he'd been through was a severe possibility.

Beside him, was a skinny looking stick of a man, when compared to him, he was slouching badly. Having a tire full of explosives wouldn't help much with that problem either.

"So here's where the fancy techy blokes ran off, roight Roadhog?" the stick man questioned. It was that Junkrat man, the one who had tried to attack Lúcio and then McCree.  
Roadhog grunted in response, looking around. He was far older, he still remembered the original Overwatch believe it or not. He blamed them for not helping in the beginning, they were the reason that--

"Let's set off the bombs here, Roadie!" Junkrat called, startling Roadhog from his memories, as he hobbled over towards a large section of metal wall. Roadhog followed with a groan, even with the lack of lighting you could still see a string around one of his large fingers, bone white. He tried not to look at it.  
Junkrat's got one too, only his is actually red and tangled in the joints of his right arm. Junkrat jumped as a mangy dark brown dog growled at him from a spot by the wall he had chosen.

"Go on get ya' nasty cunt!" Junkrat hissed, making a shooing motion at the dog. The dog didn't relent but it didn't attack either. Choosing instead to snarl loudly at Junkrat. "I'm gonna go grab something to scare it off. Be back in a tick."

Junkrat hobbled off, leaving Roadhog to watch the dog so that it didn't go and attack Junkrat, but it stayed perfectly close to the area where it had appeared from. Roadhog watched the dog, a mutt he was quick to notice, through the dark lenses of the very gas mask which allowed him to breath. Despite the size disadvantage, the mutt did not at all relent its growling even in the face of Roadhog of all people.

He hears the steps behind him. Roadhog groaned, turning towards it out of habit. "Forget about the mutt, Jamie, just get back to the b--" Roadhog is stopped as something hits him in the upper chest. His body hits the ground once the rest of his muscles drop. His entire body is asleep but he can just barely see a form approaching him from the shadows. Holding a sniper rifle in their hands. The figure cocked their hooded head to the side as they look down at Roadhog, before their grip on the rifle tightens and they raise it up.  
_"Light's out."_ is all Roadhog hears before the butt of the rifle smashes into the side of his head.

 

"Oi Hog!" Junkrat calls, "Whatja say? Could barely hear ya'!" Junkrat notices Roadhog lying on the ground. "Roadie, this ain't the time or place to be gettin' a nap!" But as he takes a step forward, Junkrat freezes because he can see someone is standing there in the shadows staring right back at him.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?!"  
The figure chuckles. "Just a Mother protecting her children." comes the reply from an older woman. She pays no mind as Junkrat pulls out a worn down knife from his pocket.  
Junkrat rushes at her with the knife raised, then to his shock, the older woman dodged around him. He didn't have long to react before the butt of the rifle was smashed into the back of his head. "Naptime." she says almost in a taunting manner as Junkrat drops to the ground.  
She sighs, dusting off her rifle as she steps over Junkrat, taking note to retrieve the knife from his hand just in case. As she pocketed it, that was when she had first even noticed the dog, who was now growling at her.

  
"Oh quiet down, I'm harmless. Nothing you need to be worried about." she calls. The dog hesitates at her before ducking under a metal scaffolding beside where Junkrat and Roadhog had been planning to blow a hole through. From where she is, she could see three tiny newborn puppies near the dog. She gives a soft laugh.

"Such a good Mother."

 

Hanzo tipped back the glass of whiskey before setting it down with a soft clink. McCree laughed while Hanzo silenced a hiccup in his throat. "Damn Darlin', you better slow down, that's like yer what? Fourth glass of whiskey?" McCree said. "Ya' better at least save some for me."  
Hanzo looked over at him. "Did you not enjoy the plum wine?" he questioned.  
"It's good is all, but I've never been a real wine guy." McCree replied, setting his glass down beside Hanzo's.  
"No, you're more of the whining sort." Hanzo replies with a snicker.  
McCree shakes his head. "Goddamn Hanzo, yer makin' jokes now? What brought this on?"

Hanzo leans into McCree's shoulder. "How can I make jokes when you're wearing that of all things? The jokes write themselves." Hanzo says. McCree shakes his head, not even bothering to move Hanzo.  
It's a rather warm night, but not too warm. No clouds, no city lights to block out the stars. It's nice, and McCree wouldn't ever forget this moment. "What does the J stand for?" Hanzo suddenly asked.  
"The what?"  
"The J, in your name, I noticed it on the roster for the Numbani mission. Jesse J McCree is what it said." Hanzo explained, not moving his head but tipping it to look up at McCree.  
McCree laughed. "Aw shit well, it's silly really. Don't laugh alright? But my middle name is James." McCree replies.  
"James?" Hanzo repeats.  
"Yep." McCree nods. "I'm not kiddin' either. It's right on my birth certificate too, I didn't change it legally or anythin'."  
"So your name is....?"  
"Jesse James McCree? That it is, Darlin'." McCree finished, giving him a smile. "And before ya' go askin', no my Momma and Pa didn't name me after some old Western outlaw."  
Hanzo shifts but doesn't move away. "What did they name you after then?"

"Jesse was the name of my Momma's best friend. They were real close, she loved him like a brother and he and my Pa got along real well... he died six weeks before I was born. Heart defect. And James comes from my Pa's Grandpop, who raised him since his Momma and Pa weren't real nice people. McCree actually comes from my Great-Grandpop too." McCree explained, his face going glum. "Course while I chose to live up to the combined name, when I joined Blackwatch, I think it just embarrassed me is all hell. S'why I go by McCree now, and why my middle name is an initial only."  
Hanzo sighed once McCree was done.  
"Ya' ain't the only ones with demons, Han, just wanted to let ya' know that. So ya' don't gotta bear 'em alone." McCree said slowly before giving a low sigh.  
"McCree."

"Uh yeah, Hanzo....?" McCree's words trailed off once he noticed Hanzo had grabbed his serape tight in his hand was was pulling McCree slowly down towards him. Was he just catching his balance? Wait... or was he--?

Suddenly there's a yell into the comms that startles both McCree and Hanzo from this moment. The perfect moment, now ruined.

 _"Hey McCree! Shimada! We got a bit of a situation, can you like.... please get down here? Like right now?"_ Lúcio called out into the comms, he sounded nervous. McCree groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does it gotta be right now? We're kinda busy." he questioned.  
There was a rustle on the comms before the voice McCree and Hanzo heard made McCree's face go white and Hanzo feel as though he had done something bad.

 _"Jesse McCree, if I am forced to come find you myself, I will make you wish you hadn't."_  demanded an older woman into the comms. Hanzo did not recognize her voice at all.  
But McCree was shaking, there was a cry bubbling in his throat.  
"A... Ana?" McCree gasped. "Is... is that you, Ana?"

 _"Why don't you come to the meeting room and find out?"_ This Ana woman asked. McCree was up on his feet in seconds and running. Even before Hanzo could gather what even was going on.

Ana, Ana Amari, that was the binded of Reinhardt, right? He remembered hearing Reinhardt explain what happened in Numbani. But for Ana to show up now while Reinhardt was gone, that meant something bad had to have happened.  
Hanzo was on his feet, he took care to clean up the unfinished alcohol and the bottle of McCree's whiskey. He paused as he lifted up the glass McCree had been drinking out of.

What had he been doing just then? Was it the alcohol in his system telling him to act the sort of way? What had he wanted to do to McCree just then?

This was far too confusing. But, he'd figure everything out later once he found whatever was even going on with this Ana woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this update, I've since gone back to the first chapter, and added a link of what Kesuk Itorcheak looks like.
> 
> And with this one's popularity, I've actually been considering with continuing Bound's predecessor, Tied, to keep up with this one. Tied is purely Gency, course if people like the idea, it will gain the McCree/Hanzo pairing with the continuation. As a side pairing of course, seeing as Gency is already a rather strong side pairing here. But, I will leave this choice up to you guys. Both new readers and old.
> 
> And if you aren't comfortable with answering this question here, you can send it to my Tumblr and I will keep it quiet if you wish so.  
> http://karmasvengence.tumblr.com/


	13. Ana Amari

McCree was tearing his way through Watchpoint as fast as his legs could carry him. His mind was a flurry of both emotions and memories. He knew that voice, that motherly voice so very well.

Ana Amari, while he had been recruited by Reyes, Ana had been the closest thing to a Mother figure to him. He admired Ana for so many years. She knew his past and still let him be around her young Fareeha. She'd seen him clutching Fareeha close to him on several occasions because Fareeha had reminded him of his own sister.

It had been Ana who finally sat McCree down and told him flat out, to go back to his family. His actual family. He hadn't seen them in years, ever since he had run away to join the Deadlock Gang. How his Pa had cried, his Momma yelled in anger, and his sister... she was too young to fully understand.  
But nonetheless, Ana helped him track down his family personally and shipped him off to Santa Fe to go back to them. Hell, she'd even covered for him. You know Reyes wouldn't have liked it if the ingrate just up and disappeared from base without warning.

Seeing his parents and sister again was a tough experience, but they didn't push him away. But help him, give him the love he never realized that he had missed. And once Overwatch disbanded and his bounty became active, Santa Fe became his hideaway, a place he could relax for once. All thanks to Ana Amari for helping him rekindle his relationships with his family.  
Then his Momma and Pa passed, and he started fearing for Marisol's life. He'd been on that train to Dallas, trying to lead the bounty hunters away from Santa Fe when Talon had attacked the train.  
Marisol wasn't any little girl anymore, if McCree's good at shooting, you outta know his little sister is just as good as her brother. While she doesn't have the same precision, he can admit that she's still damn good.

 

He rounded the corner towards the meeting room, nearly bowling over Zenyatta as he does. "Sorry buddy!" he called over his shoulder as he kept running.  
Zenyatta stared after McCree as he runs off. He perks up when he hears fast tapping of feet, turning to see Hanzo following after McCree.   
He chose to silently watch how Hanzo followed closely behind McCree, shaking his head once the two are out of sight.

 

McCree finally stopped running once he reached the closed doors for the meeting room. He paused to adjust his hat and serape, dusting his armor and pants off of any dirt. Peacemaker at his side. With a low sigh in his throat, he pushed open the doors.  
There were Winston, Fareeha, Brigitte, Lúcio, and Mei. Nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a woman whom Fareeha was arguing with as Brigitte tried her best to hold her back.  
The woman was older, possibly around Reinhardt's age with completely gray hair, which was braided and hanging down her front. Her outfit was worn and torn, almost like any typical bounty hunter, the dark blue hijab she wore covering most of her head.

The woman only nodded as Fareeha yelled at her. "Yes, yes, Fareeha. I can admit I was wrong to do such a thing to you. No amount of sorrys can repair what I had done to you personally." she said. Fareeha paused at the words, the anger still relevant on her features, before she hugged onto the woman tightly.  
Once did they pull away from that hug did the woman turn towards McCree. He could see a black patch covering her right eye, the left with a similar design to Fareeha's under the eye. Those same dark brown eyes staring into him. She was far older, but he knew what he was seeing.

It was Ana Amari herself.

She smiled at him. "Hello Jesse." she greeted. McCree was running again, but this time to run right at Ana and hug her tightly. He never thought that he'd ever see her again.  
"Ana." McCree sobbed, as his grip on her tightened "Ma'am, I thought you were dead for the longest time. Then Morrison and Reyes died, and the rest of us fell apart without the three of you to help us. We missed you."  
Ana nodded as McCree released her from his grasp. "And I missed you all as well. Which is why I couldn't sit idly by and watch what could have happened unfold." Ana said with a nod.

"She was in Numbani with the rest of us." came Hanzo's voice, startling McCree, whom turned towards the elder Shimada. Who was standing in the open doorway. "Reinhardt told Genji, Angela, and myself. He said that he personally has known for a long time."

McCree looked from Hanzo to Ana. "This is a real lot to take in all at once. But whatta ya' mean, watch what could'a happened?"  
"She took out those bad guys that tried to kidnap me back in Numbani!" Lúcio yelled. "She practically scared the hell outta me when she grabbed my shoulder and told me to call Winston for her."

McCree raised an eyebrow. "Aw hell, Roadhog and Junkrat were here on base?"  
"Still are actually." Winston spoke up from where he sat. "Keeping them in a holding cell for now. Removed all their weapons and bombs on their person."

"What of the others?" Hanzo questioned.  
"The Siberia team finished their job on time, they should be returning within the next few hours." Winston replied. "With two dangerous criminals on base, they agreed that it was best to strengthen our numbers."

Ana scoffed. "Dangerous? They weren't so tough for me to handle."  
"That's because you bashed them both in the head with a rifle of all things." Lúcio spoke up.  
McCree nodded. "Yep that sounds like somethin' Ana'd do." he said. "'ey Winston, I can give up what information I know bout those two Junkers we got locked up."

 

McCree stepped out of the meeting room to take a breather, and to use his serape to rub at his eyes. "Jesse." He turned to see Hanzo looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you all right?"  
He nodded, dropping the part of his serape. "Just got a tad emotional in there. I was always real close to Ana ya' know. Couldn't be happier now that she's back." McCree replied. "Sorry our drinking had to be cut short there."

Hanzo paused, remembering what he had been trying to do. "It is fine, we were needed. And if that woman could take on those criminals alone when only my dragons couldn't, then I will accept her."

"Alright then, gotta check up on Lady, Ana said she had the puppies." McCree said, through a big smile on his face. "Gotta get the little pups outta where she had 'em."

It was as McCree tried to walk away did Hanzo stop him. McCree looked back at him, confused as to the action when Hanzo spoke up, "You did not try to stop me."

"I what?"

"On the rooftop, you did not try to stop me, why?" He needed to know, before the team returned and the place blew up in activity.

McCree laughed, shaking his head. "Well Darlin', if my memory's right first time I ever greeted ya', you up and shot an arrow at me." he said with a short laugh "I know yer obviously real uncomfortable with the whole Overwatch game and yer brother bein' alive and with bein' binded to me, so I decided to let you let this relationship of ours go at yer own pace. I don't wanna push ya' and I'm perfectly fine with you taking the reins. Put old Jesse McCree in his place."

Hanzo shifted in his posture. "And... you are fine with this?"

"Well Darlin', if it makes you comfortable then I'm definitely fine with it." McCree said. "I'd best be on my way, wanna get lil Lady and her pups to a safe spot since we got loads of folks returnin' soon. Talk to ya' later, Darlin'."

 

As Hanzo watched McCree leave, he feels the dragons return into their smaller forms on his shoulders to watch with him.  
 _"Such a strange one you managed to find."_ the first says.  
"Yes yes, I know." Hanzo replies.  
 _"He made the Master laugh, you realize how long it has been since either of us have heard him laugh?"_ the second speaks up. This one; it is the one whom seems to favor McCree. It was the one who had nudged at his belt buckle, the one whom appeared to stop the Junkers from taking McCree, who wrapped itself around McCree's arm on the way back to Gibraltar.

Its sibling was far more calculating, like Hanzo. But this one seemed to mirror Hanzo's feelings, it had been fairly known to protect those whom Hanzo had deemed dear in the past. Those being his Mother and Genji.  
"Quiet you." Hanzo hissed.

"Hanzo Shimada was it?" comes Ana's voice. He turns to see the older woman staring right back at him. "Yes?" he questions, turning towards her.  
"I may be short an eye but I am not blind, I know that you are binded to Jesse." she says. "I saw the Shimada Dragons, how you had commanded one to save Jesse from those criminals back in Numbani. So , come along, let me tell you somethings about Jesse McCree over a nice cup of tea. I could really use some if my dear Lion is to return soon."

Hanzo blinked before nodding, following after Ana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to say this now, the story that inspired me to write this was another Mchanzo Red String of Fate story by the title of Threads, which just finished recently. So I insist that you go check that one out, or if you have already, do it again.
> 
> I've been working my program's haunted house and trying to get as much gameplay in at once for the Halloween event, which at this rate I am never going to get the Pumpkin Head Reaper or the Witch Mercy.  
> Well, better luck next event then.


	14. Junkers

McCree chose to observe the returning team from the walkways above, as Winston was waiting to debrief them on the whole situation with the two Junkers. But he wasn't trying to listen in on that, oh no, he wanted to see their reactions when Ana snuck up behind the group and did not say a word until something was brought up or if everyone had started to wander off.  
He heard movement before someone sat down beside him. Looking to his left, he noticed Hanzo peering down as the ship docked in the loading bay. "Howdy Darlin', just waiting to see how the team responds to the whole situation." he says as the doors open.

Genji's the first one out, still shaking from the Russian cold and wearing a heavy jacket and pants to keep him warm. Angela is close behind him, talking to him, he guessed to check on his vitals probably. Torbjörn was out next, carrying the battered remnants of one of his turrets, best guess was for scrap metal. Followed by Reinhardt, who was short his heavy armor; wearing a large black tank top, heavy pants, and boots. Lena and Kesuk exit the ship last, talking to each other in hushed whispers, possibly about what the situation was at Watchpoint.  
The six stop before Winston, who has been waiting for them. McCree sees him pushing up his glasses before going into explanation, boring subject he already knows. So he decides to mute it out, looking to Hanzo before nudging at his shoulder with his own shoulder.  
"What?" Hanzo questions with a raised brow.  
"Who do ya' think is gonna freak first? My money's on Reinhardt, though Ang or Kesuk are a good second at best." he asks. Hanzo shrugged his shoulders. "What am I sayin'? They'll all freak, I'm kinda surprised that I didn't freak."

Hanzo went to open his mouth when McCree leaned forward. "Oh shit," he said in a whisper. "There she is, sneaking up behind the distracted team like she did years ago." Hanzo was surprised that Ana Amari indeed was creeping up behind the team. Long before he had. Hanzo personally wanted to slap Genji as the younger Shimada was far more preoccupied with being affectionate towards Angela at the back of the group rather than pay attention to his surroundings.  
"They're cute ain't they?" McCree asked. "They weren't like this five years ago, I mean, I might've teased 'em now and again. But this is the happiest I've seen 'em be towards each other in years. Oh oh, look."  
McCree pointed at the two, Genji was starting to whisper something that made Angela giggle with her cheeks blushed. That was when Ana chose to say something, loud enough that the two above could hear.

"Still acting like lovestruck children I see." Ana said, making Angela Genji both jump and yell in panic. During this, Angela bumped into Kesuk who then crashed into Torbjörn.  
There was a commotion due to Ana suddenly appearing before everyone began to realize what was really going on. Angela looked at Ana with confusion and a hand clasped over her mouth. "Ana....?"  
"Yes Angela. Didn't think I'd lie down and die that easily, did you?" Ana replies with a smile.  
"Ana!" Kesuk gasps, suddenly hugging onto her without warning. Couldn't blame the woman, it's not everyday that your old boss comes back to life. "We thought you were dead."

"I nearly was, I may have lost an eye but I'm still very much alive." Ana explained, pointing to the patch over her right eye. She chuckled lightly before her remaining eye fell on Reinhardt. Whom she approached before taking hold of his left hand with a small smile on her face. "Reinhardt I must say, you are looking quite well." she greeted him. "This life must agree with you."  
Reinhardt was trying, and failing, to not become a complete blubbering mess, clutching her hand tightly in his. "And you are looking as lovely as ever, meine Liebling."

 

As this is going on, the two pressing their foreheads together for the moment, McCree looked over at Hanzo. "He ain't Fareeha's father."  
Hanzo tensed before looking to McCree.

"Yeah, Fareeha is a living representation of the bonds between Ana and her first binded. Guess he severed their bonds himself when Fareeha was just a baby, fucking asshole. That woman is the best thing to happen to any of us, and I'll gladly knock the teeth out of whoever would put her through that of all things." He sighs, watching as Ana gets hugs from Angela, Genji, and Lena.

"Then one day, the first day she met Reinhardt from what I heard, he shook her hand which did not bear the binds. Apparently Reinhardt didn't have binds for the longest time. But the moment they shook hands, the binds apparently appeared just like that." Upon which, McCree snapped his fingers. "A chance for Reinhardt and a second chance for Ana. She's never gone easy on him, but he's always respected her. Loved Fareeha so much as well."

Hanzo shifts his weight and leans into McCree, making the other tense at the motion but he calmed his nerves.

 

: . :

 

Hours later, McCree marches into the holding cells, can't believe this place still has these of all things. But he's the only one who the two Junkers will hopefully listen to. They can't exactly turn the two over to the authorities what with McCree's bounty.  
He finally stops before the two holding cells. "Howdy." he calls.  
The only one who's interest is perked is Junkrat, who hobbles over to the bars to stare back at McCree. Damn the fella is worse than he realized. Looks like his hair is falling out by the clump. "Whatya want?" Junkrat questioned sharply.

"Just here to make a deal with ya', fellas."  
"We don't make deals with no hoity toity suits."

McCree raised an eyebrow, lifting his hat up with a hand. "I dunno 'bout you, but I don't think what I'm wearing exactly classifies a suit." He lights up a cigarillo and settles down in a chair near Junkrat's cage as he isn't gonna even try to talk with Roadhog. "And besides, the new Overwatch is trying to fight against some big bad corporations anyways. I just need yer full cooperation."

"Peh, don't make me laugh, bloke. You'll just sell us off for the highest bidder." Junkrat sticks up his nose with a pout.  
McCree chuckled. "Buddy, I ain't exactly a model citizen either. Ain't that right, Junkrat?" he leaned forward towards the bars. "Now why don't you start by telling me why you and the big guy over there tried to kidnap and ransom Lúcio?"  
Junkrat sneered at him. "Dunno, why don't you ask old Roadie himself, ah?" he replied. McCree made the mistake of glancing towards Roadhog instead of getting up to look through those bars. Because in that moment, Junkrat wrenched his hand into McCree's serape and yanked him forward into the bars. This causing the cigarillo to be knocked out of his mouth, but was quickly put out as McCree's foot stepped onto it.

McCree tried to pull outta the grasp, but struggled as Junkrat decided then to straighten up. This causing McCree to be lifted off of his feet. Damn the guy was even taller than Reyes had been, only far skinnier. "Who're you to go and tell me what to do, huh?" Junkrat growled.

But before McCree could reply or even attempt to struggle, something bit into Junkrat's arm that had wrenched into McCree's serape. This startled him, causing him to drop McCree. As he did, the thing that had bitten him, one of Hanzo's Dragons, released its teeth from Junkrat's arm and returned to McCree's side. All while growling at Junkrat who was now struggling to grasp at the bleeding limb. Least he was lucky to still have one.

 

"Hey Mercy, can you get down to the holding area?" he called into his comms.  
 _"What happened?"_ Angela replied quickly, noting the usage of her field name.  
"Junkrat grabbed a hold of me and one of Hanzo's... friends, didn't like that too much. So he's got a nice fresh mark on his arm."  
Angela sighed. _"I'll be down shortly."_

 

Angela was down to the holding cells as fast as she could. Armed with some cleaning supplies and her Caduceus Staff, she entered the holding area.  
To which Junkrat let out a low whistle, directed at her obviously. "Hooley Dooley," he said. "well aren't you a pretty one?" To which there were two sharp growls from behind Angela. To McCree's surprise, there was Genji with his own dragon perched on his shoulder, glaring at Junkrat. Angela must've brought him along to serve as back up.  
"Absolutely filthy." Angela said with a shake of her head as she moved towards the bars. Inputting a code, allowing the doors to slide open. Before Junkrat could even think to move to make a break for it, Angela pointed a finger at him. "I am here simply to make sure that your wound does not become infected. Try anything and a bite will be the least of your worries."

McCree thought he barely heard the sounds of struggled albeit muffled laughter from Roadhog as Angela set to work, cleaning the arm as best she could before managing to heal the wound with her staff. Angela fiddled with her tablet, probably to add the files on Roadhog and Junkrat. "Alright... and your names are Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes, is that correct?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"A simple doctor of course." Angela replied.  
"May-Ko." Roadhog corrected roughly, as Angela had mistakenly pronounced it as _Mah-ko_. Angela nodded her head towards the larger man, "Apologies. I will refrain from pronouncing it that way again. Now Jamison, how old are you?"

"I don't gotta tell you nothin'!" Junkrat snapped.  
"He's twenty-five." Roadhog replied.  
 _"Roadie!"_ Junkrat yelled, looking at the larger man.  
McCree gave sharp whistle. "Well damn, he's only a year younger than Tracer and Lúcio then. Yet he looks like he's Pharah's age." he said, looking to Genji.  
"Growing up in the wastes that were once Australia can do that to ya'." Roadhog replied, getting to his feet to approach the connecting bars to Junkrat's cage. "I'm around forty-eight last I checked."

Angela rose to her feet, still fiddling with the tablet in her hands. "Thank you for working with me. I personally do not mean either of you any harm, unless you decide to attack Jesse again, otherwise my hand will be forced."  
Junkrat nodded his head violently upon seeing the terrifying look Angela gave him. The door to the cage shut behind her. McCree settled back into his chair. Angela and Genji preferring to overseer the whole affair.

"Now look, things ain't easy for either of you. And while you did choose to attack not only someone who wanted to join Overwatch, but myself since I've been in the game for a real long time. But we'll make a deal." McCree stared, leaning back into the chair.  
Junkrat stuck up his nose at the cowboy, while Roadhog stared back at him through the dark lenses of his mask. "What kinda deal?" came his muffled question.

"I gotta admit you both are real good at what ya' do, and a lot of us have done a lot worse than what either of ya' have done in your entire criminal career. So," McCree leaned forward. "how's 'bout you help us out and join the cause?"  
Roadhog and Junkrat looked at each other before looking back to McCree. "Join this whole party? What for?" Junkrat questioned.

"Well; we got full meals, training ranges, not to mention a medical ward led by a Doctor Angela Ziegler here." Angela waved from where she stood. "And, the whole not being on the run from bounty hunters and authorities sounds real good doesn't it? I speak from experience here."  
"Whatya want in return then?"  
"Support for Overwatch, we'll need all the help we can get at this point." McCree paused. "Ya' hate big bad corporations, ah? If ya' help us, you can take 'em out. Ya' know, take out the suits as ya' called 'em."  
McCree got to his feet. "That's the deal fellas, I'll leave ya' to talk bout it. And if ya' decide to say no, we ain't gonna force ya' to stay cooped up here, but you'll both have to leave Watchpoint permanently and never come back. We'll let you two decide."

McCree hurried Angela and Genji out of the area, shutting the heavy door shut behind them. "Well, I hope they take it. I'm real surprised Winston listened to my idea. Eh if not, they can't exactly walk up to some cop and say that they know where Jesse McCree is." he rambled.

"They'll sooner have to go through me if they even try." Genji replied sharply, Hanzo's dragon growling as though to agree with the notion. Angela set her hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself Genji, they aren't worth worth your anger." She soothed.  
McCree sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see. I guess." 

As Angela and Genji wander off, McCree grit his teeth. "Damn bastard made me waste a good cigarillo. Shit ain't cheap." he mumbled under his breath as the dragon chirped at him, looking confused before it vanished from sight.  
"Well good-bye to you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story, and yes Junkrat and Roadhog may very well be joining the new Overwatch pack fairly soon.  
> Next chapter will feature another character joining the gang and add another pairing to the long list this series seems to be taking.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and as always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns you can contact me on my active Tumblr  
> @ karmasvengence.


	15. McFucked

"I can't believe that they accepted the offer." Genji started, as he leaned into Angela. "I kind of wish that they didn't now."  
McCree sighed looking up from where he sat. "I can't believe how much of old Torb's food that they're eating. How are they even still alive?" he questioned, eyeing up Roadhog and Junkrat as the two were downing their fourth, or in the case of Roadhog ninth, servings of Torbjörn's infamous pickled herring. Stuff was nasty because Torbjörn isn't exactly a cooking type. Reyes once had to practically drag him into a Swedish restaurant by his shirt so that McCree could learn that Swedish food wasn't all bad, Torbjörn was just a really bad cook.

Genji straightened in his seat looking back at McCree without his face plate on. "McCree I'm serious! The skinny one threatened my Master five times today alone. Master tells me not to worry but these two are obviously...." Genji's voice fell to a whisper, "Obviously not the kind I'd trust the lives of Omnics with."  
"And of course they'd get along with Torbjörn, you know he's never liked Omnics. He's never been that quiet about it. I only asked him to be polite around Zenyatta." Angela spoke up.  
"I hate to see my Master so... left out. He likes to be around others, he's taken to playing chess with Lena and listening to Lúcio's music. But those two scare him off. Saying he has no right to be here when he has been here far longer than they have." Genji's gaze falls. Angela's face drops and she touches at his shoulder.

 

"Oi!" Junkrat gasped, as he's now on his feet and approaching Zenyatta, who is trying to make another attempt to integrate back into the group. "No bots allowed!"  
Lena's up on her feet, putting herself in between Junkrat and Zenyatta. "This isn't the UK, Wanker! Piss off!" she screams. She'll gladly put herself in front of an Omnic, never again will she fail someone as she had Mondatta.  
"Nu-uh, I ain't having no bots around. Might blow up when you aren't looking." Junkrat said.  
"I can assure you that I am not at all combustible." Zenyatta added.  
"Oh I'll show you combustible--"

 

"Now, now." came a new voice as Ana Amari strolled in through the doorway. "Children, behave."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Junkrat yelled.   
_"HOO WEE!"_ McCree shouts from the table startling Junkrat. "Boy, you have done fucked up big time. No one yells in Momma Amari's face."  
As McCree is cackling, Junkrat looks back to Ana, who cocks her head to him. "Oh, we've met before. That rifle hit didn't seem to give you any manners at all, ah?" Ana says as Junkrat took a step back. "We do not disrespect here. I helped end the Omnic Crisis above all things and you do not see me doing around disrespecting Omnics now do you?"  
Junkrat backed off, returning to Roadhog's side. Pouting now mind you.

"My thanks." Zenyatta said to her with a bow of his head.  
"Ah, Tekhartha Zenyatta correct?" Ana questions, Zenyatta nodding his head in reply. "I have to hand it to you. This is the happiest I've seen Genji in years. Thank you for helping him."  
"It is no trouble Ms Amari, Genji is my favorite student and my closest friend. And I thank you for helping me." Zenyatta says before, looking to Lena. "And I thank you for helping me as well, Miss Oxton."

"No trouble at all, Zen." Lena said as she bounced on her heels. "I got sick of dealing with that back home. I don't got the patience for it here."

 

Things calmed down, Zenyatta stayed around Lena after that while Ana informed Roadhog and Junkrat to be polite. Hanzo arrived, taking a seat beside McCree. He'd been out on the cliffs mediating in peace.  
Angela giggled as McCree rested his arm across Hanzo's shoulders, the elder flinched at the motion. McCree tried to back off when Hanzo grasped at him by the wrist and returned it to the same spot. She only smiled as Hanzo leaned into McCree, the two must've forged the start of the emotional bonds already.  
Lúcio was leaving the kitchen after disposing of his dishes in the sink where Brigitte and Reinhardt were both hard at work cleaning. When he paused before retrieving his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He paused to read the message, before he yelled in glee. Everyone looked up to see that Lúcio, a famous DJ and Freedom Fighter, was now bouncing and all smiles. Reinhardt peered out of the kitchen with Brigitte right beside him.  
"He alright?" Brigitte called, with a raised eyebrow.  
McCree shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, hey Lúcio you okay there buddy?" he called, this perked up Lúcio.  
"Man guys this is so exciting. See, I've been talking with this girl and she's finally gotten in contact with Overwatch and is coming here, today."  
"Who's the new arrival then?" Ana questioned.  
"Man, oh man. She's this famous Korean Gamer, we started communicating right before the show in Numbani." Lúcio explained, "Her name's Hana Song, but she's better known by her handle of D.Va."

 

There was a pause amongst the crowd before Brigitte groaned. "Oh gott." she cursed.  
Everyone took notice of how stiff Reinhardt had become. "Miss D.Va is coming... here...?"

Lúcio nodded, his smile still beaming. "Yeah she is, Big Guy. I'm so excited to meet her in person. Love her movies and--"  
"I'd stop while you're ahead--" Brigitte tried to say when Reinhardt ran off. His steps echoing as he ran. "--like I said, Reinhardt is a big fan of this D.Va girl. He's probably run off to locate his merchandise that he so doesn't have a shrine for."

Upon that, there was a boisterous laugh from Ana. Oh Reinhardt was never going to live this down. That's for damn sure. With Ana, that would die as well as she had.

 

: . :

 

McCree was waiting with Lúcio near Winston's office. He was on edge, McCree noticed. "Hey buddy, why're all nervous?"  
Lúcio looked up to him before looking away. "I guess I'm just freaked out. We've been talking so much and we're big fans of each other. I hope she likes me."  
"Buddy, whoever doesn't like ya' is a fucking idiot." McCree said with a short laugh. "Ain't no doubt 'bout that. You think yer binded to her?"  
Lúcio stiffened. "Uh-- I'm not sure. We've never met in person, but every time I see her face, or watch her streams, or even text to her I just get so... happy. Like nothing could ever bring me down." he said, twiddling his fingers. "So I'm... not sure. I just figure that even if we aren't, we'll still be good friends."  
"That's the spirit, and hey lover boy. I think it's show time." McCree said nudging him.

 

Winston had left his room, chatting with a slim girl with long, dark brown hair. She seemed to be focusing solely on Winston as he spoke, the two being unable to hear what they were talking about. Before Winston presented her with another of the communications devices. She stared down at it, taking it in her hand before saluting Winston, recognizing him as her Commander now.  
"You are dismissed, Agent Song. Welcome to Overwatch." they heard Winston say.

The girl dropped her salute before turning towards the two. As she did, her dark brown eyes widened. "Lúcio!" she yelled, before breaking into a sprint at the DJ. McCree kept his position beside Lúcio with his arms crossed, before he slowly slipped to his right. As he did, Hana Song tackled into Lúcio, who tumbled back while trying to hug her.

"Hana! It's so great to meet you in person!" Lúcio gasped as Hana got back onto her feet. He followed shortly.  
"It's an honor to meet you as well. I listened to your new CD on the way here." Hana replied.  
"No kidding. But seriously, I'm so glad that you're here."  
"Oh my god, is that him?" Hana whispered, eyeing McCree.

"Howdy Miss Song, name's McCree. Long time member of Overwatch." McCree greeted, his gaze fell to their hands. "Well I'll be... hey you two might wanna..." He pointed at the binds.

 

Lúcio and Hana both raised their hands, the bright red threads plain and very visible. They looked at each other in silence before hugging onto each other tightly.  
"Well then, I'd best leave you two to bond. Great to meetcha, Miss Song." McCree said, giving her a wave as he made his way from the two as they slipped into deep conversation.  
Two celebrities and two Junkers, Overwatch is letting everyone in aren't they? Got Captain Amari back, the lot of the old team. Winston said that both Mirembe and Kimiko were the only two agents to respond back and refuse to return to duty. Kimiko had her three kids whom she worried about, all full grown now and in college probably, while Mirembe gave no reason.

There's some folks he misses, like Liao. Mainly Reyes, the guy was an asshole sure. But an asshole that helped train him. He didn't accept McCree because he was just some stupid punk who knew how to shoot a gun, he chose to keep McCree around because McCree was good at making everyone think he was an idiot.  
It took a specific skill to shoot like he did, not many had the same skills he did. But boy did they try to copy him, course they'd all usually end up dead. There'd always be copy-cats, but there'd always be only one Jesse J. McCree. No one, dead or alive, could ever take that from him.

 

: . :

 

  
McCree approached where he kept Lady and her pups, an old supply room. Before pausing as the door swung open. Hanzo was mediating in the room and facing away from the door. Gently running his hand on Lady's sleeping head as she was keeping the three pups warm. "Something the matter, Jesse?" Hanzo called.  
"No Darlin', just didn't expect ya' to be here is all." he replied, before plopping down beside Hanzo. Hanzo opened his eyes, before pointing to a puppy with a dark brown, almost black coat. "Pharah insists on calling this one, Justice."  
"She always did wanna name a pup that." McCree replied. "And the others?"

There were two left, one with a pale blonde coat and the other with a dark brown coat.  
"Genji and Angela agreed on the name, Yuki. The last remains nameless." Hanzo replied. McCree leans across his lap to look at the puppies, causing Hanzo to stiffen.  
McCree gently lifts up the pup before returning to his original spot. He stared at the pup in silence. "I'll name ya' Reyes. It's a real important name, fitting for the lil runt of the litter. Means Kings in Spanish, was the name of my old boss, who was real important to me. Seems fitting that you get named after him, lil buddy."  
He placed Reyes back with his Mother before settling back into Hanzo.

 

"Why was he so admirable?" Hanzo questioned.

"Ah?"

"Your boss?"

"Oh Reyes? Well," McCree leaned back. "guy gave no shits, that's for damned sure. But he was someone I looked up to, helped me get outta a real bad place. It weren't for him, I wouldn't know Ang, or Genji, or Lena, or Ana, or anyone really. I'd be in jail. Thought I was taking the easy route back then. But I found not only a family, but had the chance to make peace with my actual family. All because Reyes saw something in me that was actually worth a damn."

"And you miss him."

"Yer damn right I miss him. Fella was my Boss, my friend, and like a Dad to me. Lost my actual Pa right after I lost him." McCree said stopping so that he could take a breather. "Gabriel Reyes was a good guy, and in my eyes, he always will be. Even when the rest of the world says otherwise." Hanzo leaned into McCree, while he tried to calm himself down after the outburst. Once he did, Hanzo nudged him.

"Yeah? Sup Darlin'--" McCree was cut off when lips pressed gently against his mouth. His eyes widen and hands suddenly sweaty.

 

This is what happens when you give the full reins of your relationship to an incredibly attention starved Hanzo Shimada. He will just flat out kiss you outta nowhere and without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love how in this chapter McCree goes from "Now you fucked up!" to "Now I'm McFucked!"
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this.  
> No, I don't know when Sombra is appearing.


	16. A Kiss

McCree is staring at Hanzo, wide eyed once the other pulled away. An attack McCree hadn't expected and he was still left in shock. Hanzo on the other hand, was trying to look everywhere except at McCree. His body language hinted that he was preparing to bolt if need be.  
He didn't say a word, bringing a hand up to turn Hanzo's head towards him by the elder's chin. Hanzo stared back at him confused until McCree pressed his lips back to Hanzo's, not at all rough, even softer than Hanzo's previous attempt if that could be possible.

But as soon as it had started, McCree pulled away. Giving him a beaming smile.  
"Not what I was expectin' but as ya' can easily tell, I didn't not like it." he said, Hanzo's face flushed red before he turned his head away from the cowboy beside him.

 

: . :

 

"Hey Ang, do binded go beyond the typical binded stuff?" McCree asked later as he was getting a checkup in the med-bay. Angela paused with a raised eyebrow. "Ya' know, do things get like... physical if ya' know what I mean?"  
Angela straightened herself out. "Jesse, binded may be who you end up with. But it doesn't have to be sexual or even romantic if either party are not interested in that matter." she explained. "The whole point of these binds is not to put you with someone you'll eventually marry; but rather someone who is your better half, someone who can be your dearest friend in the end."  
McCree raised an eyebrow. "Then why were Morrison and Reyes binded then?"  
She groaned. "This still? It has been five years Jesse, they do-- didn't actually hate each other. I keep telling you that it had all been a giant lie so that their 'relationship' wouldn't distract the organization back then."

"Didn't do much of a great job then. Seein' as that betting pool Overwatch and Blackwatch had. Don't think that either of them knew bout it in the end." McCree said with a sigh. He didn't seem to notice the mess up Angela nearly had.  
Angela sat down in front of McCree. "But besides that, being binded with someone doesn't have to mean sexual relationship. I mean, look at Ana and Reinhardt, they--"

McCree put the palm of his hand on her mouth. "Ang I'm gonna stop ya' right there because I am goin' to have nightmares if I gotta imagine how that would even work." he said sharply. Once he drew his hand back did Angela burst into soft laughter.

"Yeah yeah, yer a hoot." McCree said sourly.

 

"Angela, I-- Oh! 'pologies, I wasn't aware you were seeing someone." came Lena's voice from the doorway. Angela straightened herself up before turning towards her.  
"Lena its alright. Come on in, lock the door behind you." Angela said. The Brit did as she was told, before sitting down on a cot beside McCree's. He noticed her running her fingers on the binds on her one hand and looking really down.  
"Any pain?" Angela asked.  
"No," Lena shook her head. "just feeling the usual sadness. Nothing new there." McCree shifted in his seat now looking towards Lena. "Hey Lena, you okay there?" he asked.  
"I've felt better, Angela, you can tell him." She said, giving the doctor a nod.

Angela turned to McCree. "Lena is a rarity in itself. While it is uncommon to have two binds on the same hand and rare to be born without binds and get them later in life, like in the case of Reinhardt. Lena had both happen to her. Her binds linking her to an already binded couple." Angela explained.  
"No shit." McCree said with a soft whistle. "And Reinhardt thought he was special."  
"It's who that she was binded to that was not as expected." Angela coughed. "It was Gérard and Amélie Lacroix. The both of them were binded to Lena as well as each other."

McCree's eyes went wide before falling to Lena's hand, the two strings. One white and the other a faded red. It all made sense now.  
"Amélie's still alive you know." Lena said without raising her head. "I fought with her back in King's Row. She's the one who killed Tekhartha Mondatta, she'd been aiming for my chronal accelerator. But I didn't realize that the same shot for that was aimed for Mondatta, so as I blinked away... her shot found its mark."

"Tekhartha Mondatta? Oh shit, that's the brother that Zenyatta was talking about then." McCree gasped.  
"Not only that, Ana told me that Amélie was the one who took her eye in the first place. She said that she couldn't take the shot when she saw Amélie on the other end of the scope, with a another turned on her..." Angela trailed off.  
"And that hesitation made Ana pay for it with her eye." McCree finished. Now feeling sad over all this information.

Amélie had been such a friendly woman, and Gérard had been the only thing keeping the tensions between Overwatch and Blackwatch calm. A bridge if you will. Then Talon burned that bridge with Gérard's demise.  
"Not everyone knows this yet, Jesse." Angela said suddenly. "Our morale is higher than it had been years ago, I don't want this fall again. So keep this quiet alright?"  
McCree looked from Angela to Lena, wondering if this is what Hanzo felt like when he learned the truth about Ana. He finally nodded. "You can trust me, Ang." he said.

 

: . :

 

"Whoowee, great shot there Junkrat." McCree whistled as he entered the practice range. "You too Roadhog. Bein' nice to Kesuk right?"  
The Inuit woman stood tall with her arms crossed as she observed the two Junkers in action. She nodded at McCree. "Yes but a certain Junkrat made the mistake of suggesting facing me in a hand to hand combat practice." she said. McCree noticed the bruise on Junkrat's cheek before the mangy thing looked away.  
Roadhog sounded like he was chuckling under the mask. "Aw pipe down!" Junkrat yelled. "How was I suppose to know the old lady was faster than she looks?!"  
"Kesuk, you seen Hanzo by any chance?" McCree asked.

"Cliffs last I checked." she replied, trying to get Junkrat to straighten his aim and not to aim for his own feet. Or foot for this matter, given the peg leg.  
"Thank ya' kindly." McCree said with a tip of his hat before turning and leaving the practice range.  
 _"No you cannot have high grade explosives in the practice range!"_ McCree heard Kesuk yell as the door shut behind him. He shook his head before continuing towards the cliffsides.

 

He was making his way towards one sector of the building when he came upon Hana Song chatting with Mei. They were sitting across from each other on two old fold up chairs.  
"--and what was that place like?" Hana asked as she leaned forward in her seat.  
"Oh, the Himalayas?" Mei repeated. She was at least dressing down finally, but was fanning herself and Snowball was still gently sprinkling snow on her head to keep her cool. It was not easy to come out of cryostasis after a decade as the movies made it out to be. Mei was at risk for various health related things as well as having an issue with heat. She could easily overheat if she wasn't careful as she was trying to get used to it again. Angela kept her on high alert and Snowball had a alarm switch at the ready in case anything bad happened.  
Nothing had, yet, but you couldn't be too careful.

"Well it was an investigation into the mountain ecosystem, as my blog said. I never would've expected you to find it so fascinating though." Mei said, adjusting her glasses.  
"Why wouldn't I? I love reading your journal. I'm so jealous you get to go to all those places." Hana said. Mei giggled. "That's true, I guess you don't get to travel very much. But I'm glad you decided to join Overwatch, it may not be as grand as it was before but it is alive as well as I am."  
"And I'll be glad to work alongside you." Hana said with a smile.

 

McCree chuckled lightly, Hana was going around and making friends with everyone. He had yet to talk with her himself but he'd get to it. After he located Hanzo that is. Course when he found him, Hanzo was mediating beside Genji of all people. Genji's head casing was missing once more, allowing his skin to get some much needed sunlight.  
McCree noticed the bits of gray in Genji's previously jet black hair. Guess being a cyborg doesn't make you an immortal either. Still, looks better than that green it had been. Made Genji look like a carrot. A canned carrot, but a carrot nonetheless.

He settled down as to not disturb the two brothers. When he felt two things resting upon his shoulders, glancing he noticed two blue dragons. One chirped at him, nosing at his left hand.  
McCree gave it a smile, before scratching its head gently. The other gave an almost annoyed chirp before trying to push its sibling out of the way so that it could have the attention. "Alright alright. Calm down, I got two hands remember." he hushed before scratching at the second's with his right hand. That seemed to calm it down for now.  
The one on his left he could tell was the one that seemed to favor him while the one on the right he'd only ever seen by Hanzo's side. So this was a bit of a surprise to have this one of all things asking for his attention. Based on their interactions earlier, that may explain it.

 

Genji said something to Hanzo that McCree couldn't hear before he rose to his feet. He gave McCree a silent two finger salute and a tip of his head before leaving the area. McCree didn't budge, as the dragons wouldn't allow him to move. Dragons, more like overgrown cats in the shape of ferrets.  
Hanzo rose to his feet before approaching McCree. "Are you coming?"  
"I would if I could, Darlin' but yer friends ain't exactly up for moving." McCree said, pointing to the two dragons. Hanzo waved his left hand and the dragons vanished. "Your point?"

McCree got to his feet, dusting off his clothes. Hanzo was distracted for a minute, a bird had drawn his attention when McCree gently pecked him on the cheek. Hanzo's hair stood on end for a split second before he looked to McCree. Who only smiled at him.

"Just my way of appreciating ya', Darlin'." McCree said with a smile, while still remembering the sadness on usually happy Lena's face. You don't really appreciate what you've got until its all gone, that was the lesson to learn from that moment.

 

It was a slow beginning, with a new band of heroes. But even they all couldn't be prepared for what was to come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus we get more explanation into Lena Oxton's own binds. Please remember as hinted in a previous chapter that people feel what their binded does.  
> Also Mei and D.Va friendship cause D.Va is a fan of Mei's blog and says this in game. I never see a lot of that in fanfiction works.
> 
> Also if you love this, be sure to check out my new Mchanzo series, The Trick House; aka the professional magician au that no one knew they were missing.


	17. Attacked

"Keep 'er steady now, not too tight of a grip and lighten yer stance." McCree instructed before the pistol went off. Direct bulls-eye. Hana stared in shock before bouncing with glee. "There ya' go! Lot better than when we first started these lil lessons." he said with a smile.  
It had been a month and a half since Hana Song's arrival, McCree and Ana had both been taking turns teaching her some of the more useful and unique techniques with firearms seeing as without her mech, all she'd have use was a pistol to defend herself. But with McCree's help she soon could be a pro, she reminded him of his sister, mainly in the energetic part.  
But much like his sister, Hana Song wasn't childish and she wasn't a little girl and she made everyone learn that damn early. That girl was gonna eat Lúcio alive. He knows their fans definitely did when they both had come out with the revelation on their official sites.

McCree chuckled remembering the picture they'd taken as Lúcio was showing him it. A picture of the two of them, holding onto each other with their fingers which bore the binds. One on Hana's left pinkie and the other on Lúcio's right pinkie. They'd made sure to take it over in the nearby town. Underneath the image were the tags that he'd seen;

 

@Real-LucioSantos  
Guess who found their binded? It's this lucky guy and @Gamin-DVa

 

Course both of their fans ate this up and it blew up overnight. A famous DJ and a famous Gamer? Who would've thought? Not either of them as they'd been trying to forge the friendships before deciding what to do. They were both grown adults and could figure it out.

 

"Agent McCree." came Athena's soothing voice over the loudspeaker.  
McCree perked up. "Yeah? Sup Athena?"  
"Winston requires you and Agent Song to report to the meeting room. Urgent business." Athena said. McCree and Hana looked to each other before he pulled the hat low and Hana holstered her pistol. Given the past attack, most agents were allowed to carry a weapon on their person as long as it did not hinder their day to day living environments.  
"Alrighty we'll be there shortly." McCree said before he and Hana left the range.

 

They both arrived at the meeting hall, everyone was already here and raring to go. Hana split off to sit beside Lúcio and Junkrat. Junkrat had made up with the DJ weeks prior, settling the whole _"sorry for trying to kidnap and ransom ya' thing, my mistake"_ course Lúcio with his big heart of gold had accepted Junkrat's apology and he became a frequent sight around the pair. Roadhog seemed more fond with sticking around Reinhardt or eyeing up that suit. Course Brigitte and Fareeha had given him the stink eye when he tried to touch it so this soon stopped.  
McCree sat down beside Hanzo giving a short chuckle as he felt the other's head rest on his shoulder. It was welcome though as he rested his head into Hanzo's.

 

"Agents, we've had reports of issues in Japan," Winston spoke up. McCree noticed both Hanzo and Genji tense. "Specifically in Hanamura."  
Genji and Hanzo both started growling under their breaths. Angela patted her hand on Genji's shoulder to calm him while McCree just kept Hanzo close. "While I cannot figure out the source, I'll be sending a team to investigate." Winston said adjusting his glasses. "Any takers?"

"I'll go." Hana spoke up first.  
"If Hana's going, then so am I." Lúcio spoke up.  
"I wanna come!" Junkrat yelled. "Why's everyone gotta leave me outta all the fun?"

Hanzo raised his hand up. "I will go, that city was once my home." he says.

McCree follows this by raising his hand. "It's been forever since I've been back to the place, I'll bite." he said with a smile.

Winston looked to the team, one member short and they needed a pilot. "As much as I hate to impose, Lena?" Winston started, as he looked out towards the Brit.  
Lena shifted in her seat. "Aw, I thought you'd never ask, Winston. I'll be glad to go along for the ride."

"Very well, the clock's ticking agents. Trust Agent McCree and Agent Shimada, they'd been to the city before. McCree, you know the old safehouse location, correct?"

"Yep, ain't that hard to forget." McCree said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll keep 'em safe."

"Meeting adjourned, Agents be sure to pack light." Winston said.

 

  
"Brother, please be careful." Genji said as Hanzo was making his way towards the ship. His supplies safe and sound and strapped to his back.  
"I will be fine, Genji. I spent years running from the Shimada-gumi, they will not expect me to rush in to face them." Hanzo said.

"Stay outta trouble." Roadhog growled through his mask while he pointed a finger at Junkrat. Who was wearing a dark green tank top for the journey to a different country, this mainly being in part to Kesuk's insistence.  
Junkrat saluted the elder with a cocky smile on his dirty face, honestly how does the man keep getting so dirty so easily? "I'll be on me best behavior." Junkrat replied.

 

McCree observed these moments and had flashbacks to the mission to Hanamura, the very mission when Overwatch and Blackwatch had both teamed up to strike at the Shimada Castle.  
Criminal organization nothing, those fellas hadn't known what hit them. Even in the midst of a firefight, he'd felt the violent jerk of his threads. Which nearly pulled him into line of fire had Reyes not yanked him back in time. Seeing the threads pulled snug and up above his head. It had been as he'd been about to look up towards the roof when he heard Angela's screams for help into the comms. Screaming gibberish through her own sobs.

  
_"He's dying please gott someone help! I can't lose him!"_   he had remembered her screaming. Angela was his friend and someone very close to him, so he'd run. Trying to locate her when he found that temple and when he saw Angela, followed then by all of the blood. That was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on Genji.

  
McCree was shaken out of these memories by a light pat to his shoulder. Blinking confused, he looked to see Ana smiling at him.

"I know that it's tough, but you'll do fine. I just know it." she assured him.

 

: . :

 

The flight to Japan had been uneventful, as did the the trip to the old Overwatch safehouse. McCree had caught Hanzo a number of times, staring up towards the mountains where Shimada Castle loomed over like a silent predator. Hana was in her mech, as McCree had assured her that if they could fit Reinhardt's armor into a smaller safehouse, that they could fit a mecha.

Place was a tad dusty, but at least it was clean and dry and rats hadn't infested the place. McCree wondered silently if Genji had come here when he had confronted Hanzo all those months ago? But he chose to not voice this.  
After a quick wardrobe change and a trip to a nearby store, they had provisions to last them for the time being. McCree was happy to get his hat back after everything was put away.  
While Hanzo was surveying the area from the roof and the two celebrities were off to fiddle with Hana's suit, McCree laid down on the old couch before pulling his hat over his eyes.

This was so familiar, he almost half expected Reyes to pull the hat off of his face and bark some orders at him. But alas, that wasn't gonna ever happen.

 

"I used to wonder if I'd ever meet 'em." came Junkrat's voice suddenly. "Used to think I'd die out there in the outback. Kinda surprised I've lasted as long as I have if I'm honest."  
There was a clicking sound, Junkrat's prosthetic fingers. "Lost this one, old Hog had to get rid of it for me. It was real bent outta shape, coulda died if it weren't for him. But..."  
The room is silent minus McCree's own breathing, the sounds of Junkrat's prosthetics moving, and of Lena's chronal accelerator lightly buzzing. So that's who he had been talking to.

"... the other one, I don't tell old Roadie bout it, but it's always numb in me shoulder. Doesn't hurt, it's just... dead ya' know. I feel it every now and again." Junkrat said.

"It's your binded..." Lena said. "It must annoy them now and again possibly. Maybe they have a prosthetic too? That could be it, loads of people came out with one after the Omnic Crisis ended." Lena said.  
"You're probably right, you know more 'bout this than I do." Junkrat said with a laugh.

 

McCree had to be honest, hearing Junkrat be this social was real odd, but it was a welcome change to the man who never left the big guy's side. And it did Junkrat good as well.

 

: . :

 

Three nights later led to a team investigation into the nearby area, they had all split off into three teams of two. Well that was the plan, until Hanzo had assured him that he was fine by himself and promised to keep in contact.  
So McCree was investigating with Lúcio and now Junkrat while Lena and Hana took a nearby sector. McCree pressed his fingers to the comms. "All clear here, how ya' doin' over there, girls?" he called out.  
Hana responded, _"All clear too, I think this whole thing might've been a flu-- wait wait, Lena saw something. Permission to investigate?"_  
"Permission granted, I'll send Hanzo ove--"

 _"Lena wait come back!"_ Hana suddenly screamed out, making McCree jump as she did.  
"What's going on?" he questioned sharply, his pulse kicking up.

 _"It's Lena she just ran--!"_ There was a loud alarm noise on Hana's end. _"--my mech's malfunctioning! I can't move!"_  
"Hana!" McCree barked into the comms, Lúcio looked worried now looking to McCree for answers. "Hanzo, something happened with Lena and Hana, we're regrouping with them."

 _"Understood."_ Hanzo replied, probably giving a short nod.

 

"C'mon we need to move." McCree ordered before breaking into a run through the streets. It was as he was approaching the area where they had last reported from did they all hear Hana's screams over the comms and the sounds of heavy gunfire. Lúcio was angry now, first time for everything but you don't hurt his friends or his loved ones without expecting him to fight.

They turned the corner as the sound of metal tearing came to their ears, making them all have to wince back. And what they saw made McCree's blood run cold.

A large figure of a man, standing beside the smoldering remains of Hana's mech, reaching a hand into it. The black clothing, seeming to be wispy and not all there. Before the bone white mask raised back towards the three, twisting to the side before the figure wrenched Hana out of her own mech by her throat.

 

McCree remembered the images, the warnings of the man in black. The Reaper, a mercenary who definitely wasn't human. And that mask, McCree's eyes widened, it wasn't a skull like they said it was.

It was a bird, an owl to be exact.

An omen of death, like the old stories his Momma used to tell him and Marisol.

 

 ** _"HANA!"_** Lúcio screamed before rushing at Reaper, who laughed before smacking him aside. Course this was enough of a distraction for Hana to get a hold of her gun and slam it, grip first. right into Reaper's mask. Allowing her to be released when the big bad mercenary was then sent reeling in pain. Hana rushed to Lúcio's side to get him back on his feet. **"I'm going to make you wish you never did that."** came the guttural croak from Reaper, before without warning Junkrat latched onto his back with his arms tight on Reaper's throat. Almost as if he were attempting a choke hold.

"Go! I'll keep the nasty cunt busy!" Junkrat yelled, allowing Hana to get Lúcio far from the attack when Junkrat was thrown into a wall nearby the trio. Hana had her gun tight in her hand while keeping Lúcio on his feet. Junkrat struggled back to his feet when McCree put a hand out to stop him from attacking Reaper again. "Folks..." McCree said, his eyes trained towards the roofs behind Reaper. "... ya' might wanna stay behind me."

Perched there a top the roof is Hanzo, his bow trained on Reaper's head. Reaper seemed to take notice of McCree's gaze before turning to look back.

Unfortunately for him that was when Hanzo let the arrow loose with a loud scream of,

 

_"Let the dragons consume you!"_

 

As this was uttered, the two dragons, in their true states sprung into being. More Spirit than they were physical in the past. The bright gleam of that blue could not stop McCree from gazing upon their power. The anger they bore in the place of their Master, to consume and feed as any beast would.  
They surged through the four, he heard Hana and Lúcio struggle to breathe as the air was practically sucked out of their lungs. Junkrat was on the ground heaving all while trying to breath. McCree was the only one unfazed by the hit, as the dragons now in their smaller forms appeared on his shoulders. Chirping at him, while he looked down towards everyone else.  
Reaper was gone, consumed by the dragons? He and everyone else could only hope.

 

Everyone was safe, scratched up and bruised yeah, but safe nonetheless. They just needed to find Lena now and get back to base. Hana scavenged what she could from her mech but it was toast, she'd need to call another one in when they got back to Gibraltar. "It was so weird though," she said while Lúcio tended to his own wounds, pretty nasty claw marks on his face from Reaper's gloves. "my screen went dark and there was a this purple skull and then the message, ' _hola Hana Song I'm just going to take_ _this'_ came up. And then that guy--"

"Reaper." McCree said, as he was trying to smoke his tension away.

"-- Reaper came outta nowhere and tore my poor mech apart. He's not human, I'll tell you that much." Hana said, settling back onto her feet. "I'm done here."

 

"Oi!" came Junkrat's sudden yell from a nearby alley. "I... found her..."  
McCree ran to the alley and froze midstep, as there was Lena lying with her back against the wall and clutching at a bloodied wound in her stomach. Her eyes were glazed over and red, she'd been crying as evident by the tear stains down her face. She was still alive luckily, as she turned her head towards McCree. "I saw her... I saw it in her eyes when she stabbed me... she's still in there I just know it." Lena managed to cough out.

"Alright, alright Lena. 'ts okay, I'm just gonna lift ya' up alright?" McCree asked, Lena gave a shallow nod before he pulled her up into his arms. Looking to the rest of the team who's faces seemed beaten. "Let's head back to the safehouse, get Lena all fixed up and then head back to Gibraltar. Talon might as well have cleared outta here by now." He said before leading them all back to base.

 

Two days later, the team left Hanamura. Lena was still on bedrest so Hana was flying the aircraft home, Athena's servers were routed to the systems so everything was fine. But there was a mood over the team. With Reaper's attack on them and whatever had taken control over Hana's mech. This was really bad, worse than any of them could ever realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first appearance of Reaper and the first mention of Sombra, actually how I intended to introduce her to the plot. Course there will be further mentions of her in the continuation of Tied when I get to that part.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this update as much as I did writing it.


	18. Nightmares

The Overwatch team were all still trying their best to wrap their minds around the whole ordeal that took place in Hanamura two months back. Reaper's attack on the team, including on Hana and Lúcio. Hana and Junkrat were both ready to take the fight against Talon for the assault, Lena was still recovering from the stabbing, and Lúcio's face was going to be scarred after that.  
The scars themselves were a shock to everyone when the team had returned, as they were almost a match to the same ones Reyes had possessed on his own face. Lúcio, despite this, remained as optimistic as ever. His face may be scarred, but he and everyone else he cared about was still alive. And let's be fair, that's all he really cared about. McCree thought back to that moment of anger Lúcio had born, how quick he was to lunge at someone who meant Hana harm, just so it could allow Hana the chance to get away.  
Then Hana's response, wasn't be a damsel in distress either.

McCree couldn't believe what he hadn't noticed prior, Lúcio was a perfect blend of the good traits of both Morrison and Reyes. Only he never developed the vices those two had gained. Hana seemed to take on some of the leadership aspects both Morrison and Ana had as well. He knew that he hadn't taught her the pistol whipping attack, no matter how much he wished to. Ana had been busy.

 

But Reaper's attack, not to mention the attack on Lena, later learned to be from a Talon operative known as Widowmaker. Lena and then later Winston both confirmed that Widowmaker was in fact Amélie Lacroix. It broke the hearts of a lot of the old Overwatch members. To learn that someone whom they once called their friend was now serving Talon, definitely unwillingly, given Lena's insistence that Amélie was still alive in there.  
But the calling card in Hana's mech, the purple skull and how quickly the mech had been disabled without detection or warning, it all pointed to one large scale hacker. One Winston had taken notice of after the attack by Talon months prior. An enigma, known only as Sombra, believed to be stationed in Dorado, Mexico. "Well I say we take the fight to them!" McCree had loudly voiced upon Winston's explanation. "No one hurts Overwatch and gets away with it!"  
Winston shook his head. "We're down two members, Hana's replacement mech is being shipped here and Lena is still in recovery, going after this hacker in Los Muertos territory is a death wish. Talon may be close to her as well; meaning if we strike at her, they may very well send Reaper to strike back."  
"What're we suppose to do then? We can't just sit here, what if this hacker strikes the base then?!" voiced Lúcio from where he sat. "We'll need tech that can't be touched by this Sombra chick then. Where're we gonna find that?"

Winston adjusted in his seat before he tapped a couple of keys at his computer. "I may have someone in mind. I got into contact with her while the team was in Japan, she had claimed her company held interest in the new Overwatch. However," he replied before turning the monitor towards the group. On the monitor was the file for a Miss Satya Vaswani, a Vishkar employee. This made Lúcio stiffen in his seat as Winston continued, "she's actually a Whistleblower against the Vishkar corporation. And she's here."

"She's... here?" McCree then repeated.  
"Yes, she's chosen to turn against her company--"  
"Least someone in there finally did." Lúcio mumbled.  
"Good on her! Stickin' up to the suits!" came Junkrat's voice, a late arrival to the group. Back to being at Roadhog's side as usual.  
"As I was saying," Winston said giving a cough. "and Miss Vaswani has offered to bring the tech with her, seeing as Vishkar's tech seems to be immune to Sombra's hacking abilities, we should be able to use it to the best of our abilities."

McCree leaned back in his seat as he stared at the file. The picture was of a somber looking woman; dark skin, piercing deep brown eyes, and silky black hair. Her nationality was probably Indian as his best guess.

  
Name: Satya Vaswani  
Codename: Symmetra  
Nationality: Indian  
Age: Twenty-Eight years old  
The rest he couldn't see from where he sat, only the major information.

 

Looks like he had guessed right, he always had a good eye with nationalities. Given her skin tone, she'd have to been originally from the Southern half of India, another guess on his part. "So where is she if she's here then, Winst?" he called, leaning back in his seat.  
"Miss Vaswani has stated that she has an issue with being presented towards a large grouping of people, hence why she was a field agent for Vishkar and not a public speaker. You will all be able to meet her in due time." he replied, fixing his glasses as he did.

 

Over the course of the next weeks, McCree began to notice as Satya started to become a rather common sight amongst the team. Lingering on the outskirts, reminded him much of how Hanzo had been. So he started inviting Satya over, next one to catch what he was doing was Hana. She started to make Satya feel welcome, course Lúcio was a bit apprehensive at first, having fought against Vishkar in the past. But he soon came to accept Satya amongst their ranks as well. Satya was a real quiet one, definitely wasn't used to big groups of new people. Lena, now out of recovery by that point, had one day gotten too close to her in the midst of some energetic conversation and Satya froze. Eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
Angela was quick to step in, diffusing the ordeal and getting Satya to calm down.

 

Thus leading to today, Satya was in the training range showing what she could do. She had the Vishkar tech that's for sure, she could manipulate hard light itself into the forms of many useful items. Turrets, teleporters, and even massive bridges to cross certain locations that she couldn't usually. All crafted with the ease of her fingertips. Hanzo observed the works with some kind of interest, McCree found it cute as he was conversing with Satya about the tech itself.  
How Satya's eyes glimmered at getting to talk about what interested her, he was overseeing Hana's practice but watching with interest. Course he ended up joining their group when Hana had assured him that she was fine. Hanzo was startled by McCree's arrival while Satya tensed at the interruption. McCree smiled at her, tipping his hat. "Go ahead ma'am, I couldn't help but listen in. Ya' get real happy when yer talkin' about all this, so go ahead."

Satya paused before giving him a nod. Course that same glimmer came back when Satya came to why she loved the tech itself. She was a strange case for Vishkar, combining the lessons with her country's art of dance. It had been her way of coping with homesickness and later became her method of creation.  
McCree noticed how happy she seemed when explaining the whole art of it, and chose ask questions about the Indian dancing. She obviously held comfort in her traditions, talking about those instead of the work seemed much more respectful. This had made Satya happy, and glad to talk about it. She obviously had enough of people asking about her former company or the tech. They didn't see the woman she was.

 

But the good moments were shattered by Junkrat's arrival, back from a minor security mission with a team. He stretched as he entered the training hall before making his way over, rising out of his usual crouch as he did. Junkrat seemed to be a bit more comfortable with the team now as well. He laughed with Lúcio and Hana, was actually playing nice with Zenyatta for now, and doing mock fights with either Ana or Kesuk, neither of which he had managed to beat as of yet.

He leaned his chin into Satya's shoulder. "What'cha doin'?" he questioned curiously.

Satya sighed, before replying, "I'm simply explaining my country's dance to these two. Nothing more." McCree blinked, she hadn't frozen like she had with Lena. And despite getting better, Junkrat was still a bit in your face when socializing. How was Satya staying so calm around him of all people?

"Oh, seems fun. Roite gotta help old Roadie move some things, be back in a tick." Junkrat said, as he rose back to his feet. He waved his right hand at Satya, but in that moment, McCree saw it.

The binds on Junkrat, wrapped in the joints of his wrist were linked to the ones on Satya's left arm. Her own prosthetic. The most lawfully good woman was binded to the most unlawfully chaos-oriented man in existence. These binds sure knew how to pick 'em. Angela's words came back to him. _"The whole point of these binds is not to put you with someone you'll eventually marry; but rather someone who is your better half, someone who can be your dearest friend in the end."_ he remembered Angela saying.

That's why Satya had been so calm around Junkrat, he was almost a calming presence to her. McCree kinda wondered what her presence did to Junkrat then.  
Satya shook her head lightly. McCree almost swore he heard her sigh and say, _"Jamison."_

But had decided that maybe he'd must've just imagined it.

**: . :**

 

Several nights after that event, McCree was settling down in his living quarters. He'd done his usual nightly routine; clean Peacemaker, smoke a cigarillo, the usual. He was reaching to shut off the light, when he heard the window, which he knew he shut, open.  
Turning in confusion, he was shocked to see Hanzo in the process of climbing through his window. They stared at each other before McCree sighed, "What's up, Darlin'?"  
Hanzo hesitated. "My apologies... were you about to sleep?" he questioned.  
McCree chuckled. "Yes and no, it's gonna be one of those nights so I'll probably just lay down til either I fall asleep or my bed is too dang hot." he replied. "And you really need to learn how ta' use the door, Hanz."  
The elder Shimada paused before he tried to climb back out the window. "Now hang on there a second," McCree said as he approached the window to grab at Hanzo's hand. "I didn't say ya' had to leave." Hanzo pulled himself back through the window, settling on his feet before looking at McCree with a raised eyebrow. As if questioning if something along those lines was gonna happen.  
McCree shook his head. "Nah Darlin', not ready to get dirty or somethin'." he said with a chuckle. "Ain't nothing wrong with cuddlin' though."

 

After finally managing to get nice and comfortable on his bed and Hanzo settled beside him, the lights were turned off, shrouding the two in darkness. Hanzo shifted so that he was at least closer to McCree, before McCree pulled his arm over him. Getting comfortable at least.  
"Jesse." Hanzo's voice rose in the darkness. "Is something on your mind?"  
McCree paused before breathing out. "Yeah... that Reaper guy, keep thinking bout him." McCree admitted. "Same fuck who attacked Winston here at base. And then almost harmed kids at the Museum in Numbani. Then he attacked Hana and hurt Lúcio. I... I hesitated... when I saw him."  
Hanzo did not respond, listening to McCree speak.

"His mask... it ain't a skull. It's an owl; in Spanish folklore, the owl is a symbol of bad luck, misfortune, and a harbinger of death. Momma used to tell me and my sister these old legends. And when I saw that white mask look at me, I felt just like that little kid hugging onto his Momma's legs again." McCree explained. "It's been haunting my nightmares, scenes I watch on repeat. What if scenarios like, what if Lúcio was hit in he throat instead of his face? What if Lúcio couldn't get to Hana in time? What if Junkrat hadn't tried to chokehold Reaper to keep him away from Hana and Lúcio? What if... what if what he did to Hana, except you were in her position?"

Hanzo gasped while McCree's breath hitched in his throat, almost as if he were becoming upset by the images his mind gave him. "I nearly lost the binds once, that alone stressed me out real somethin' bad. Ang nearly lost Genji and she kept crying out cuz she felt like she was about to die with him. Was that the same panic Lúcio felt when Hana's life was threatened?"  
Hanzo hugged into McCree's side tightly. "It was the feeling I felt when you were threatened in Numbani and then in Hanamura. Why my Dragons chose to protect you..." Hanzo admitted, pulling himself into a better position. McCree pulled him tighter to him.

"We'll be okay, Hanzo. I won't hesitate again. Reaper ain't hurting my family, not again. Winston was the first strike, Hana the second, and Lúcio was third. Next time, it won't be just a gun smashing into his face either." McCree declared to Hanzo and the shadows.  
"I will hold you to that promise then." Hanzo responded before the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an update between friday and sunday, but I got distracted by loads of shit.  
> One being Overwatch First Strike, the comic that would've told us more about the original Strike team and the founding members of Overwatch, got cancelled. So I was real salty bout that bit.  
> Then I got Pokemon Moon on friday, beat the main storyline at like... 6AM on sunday.
> 
> Then I've been writing this.  
> Now Bound's taking a short break so I can focus on some of my other stories now, that and because there haven't been many comments in recent chapters so, I'll leave it here and figure where to go from here. And for the record, no this story nor any of my others will get like full on sexual cause I can't write that shit and I don't trust myself to.


	19. Revelation

Everyone is in shock to what they were currently hearing, even Winston himself is in shock. They had been in the midst of short briefing when Athena interrupted with a breaking news report.

LumériCo in Dorado had a massive cyber attack take place, the source was of course, linked to that infamous calling card. It made Hana tense when she saw it, confirming that it had been an been an attack made by Sombra.  
The news reporter was still stunned by this report and explained that they would be keeping the viewers up to date with the ordeal. But as the screen went black, Winston turned towards the group. "We need a small team sent to Dorado ASAP." he said, moving to his setup. "Not a big one, makes us much more easy to detect."  
"Don't look at me or Roadie, we kinda were in that place a few months back. Let's just say, those folks had a bit of a.... bomb." Junkrat said before he snorted in laughter. Satya sighed from her place in between Junkrat and Mei.  
"Lúcio and I are both celebrities and will be recognized, so we're definitely out of the question." Hana spoke up.

Then to everyone's shock, Fareeha raised her hand. "I'll go." she said.  
McCree raised his hand after her. "I know a bit of Spanish and passed through that area a couple times in the past. I'll go too." he added.  
There was a pause before Ana put up her hand. "They'll need a medic. I happen to have a nice bunker in the city as well. We can use that." she explained.

 

Ana Amari, Fareeha Amari, and Jesse McCree were all heading off to Dorado now.

 

Reinhardt was worried, the first time he and Ana would be separated since her return, but Ana assured him that she'd be fine. "Can't let Jesse and my Fareeha have all the fun now can I?" she said with a laugh.

Brigitte on the other hand, was more insistent on Ana and McCree keeping Fareeha safe. She swore to guard the rocket suit, as Sombra could hack it and that was the last thing the team needed. 

Then came Hanzo, and although the elder Shimada had been alone for the better part of ten or so years, he did not seem at all willing to let McCree leave. Course the cowboy laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be right as rain, Darlin'. With Mama Amari and lil Fareeha by my side, I don't got real much to worry bout. Plus I'll be glad to fight alongside Fareeha. I'll finally get to see her in action." McCree replied. Hanzo's mouth was in a straight line before he bowed his head.  
"You had better come back." Hanzo said roughly.  
McCree laughed. "I got it. Keep an eye on Miss Lady and her pups fer me, alright?"

**: . :**

 

The trio made sure to arrive in the city late, as to blend in with the night crowds. McCree and Fareeha both dressed down into casual wear, as to not arose suspicion. Ana however was wearing her normal style of dress with a strange intricate mask to keep her face hidden. "While we're here, we go by field names only. I call myself, Strike, Strike is a very familiar sight in this city." Ana told the two.  
"Pharah." Fareeha said with a nod.  
As the two Amaris looked to him he groaned. "Jesus, leavin' me outta the field names. Guess I'll just go by what Lúcio calls me then, Eastwood." McCree finally said.  
Despite the fact of Ana dressing so noticeable, no one seemed at all willing to point her out. Not directly at least, McCree noticed as she led him and Fareeha through the crowded streets and down the narrow alleyways.

While Ana had become quickly distracted by someone he guessed that she knew, a small group of young women approached him and Fareeha. Flirting with both of them obviously. McCree chuckled before shaking his head. ["Sorry Ladies,"] he spoke in Spanish as he pointed at the threads on his finger. ["I'm already spoken for, as is my... sister here."]  
Defeated, the women all wandered off to find some different target for their affections. Fareeha chuckled lightly. "I'm your sister now, huh?" she asked, causing McCree to stiffen.  
"You know Spanish?" McCree questioned.  
Fareeha only shrugged. "Gabe taught me a couple words when I was younger. I picked up on the language when I worked with Helix." she replied, as Ana came back into sight. 

 

"It appears Los Muertos has been up to no good here in the city for some time now." Ana spoke through her mask. "They nearly killed a young girl, but luckily someone saved her. We need to get to my Bunker, and we'll figure out where to go from there."

Ana was already leading them on their path. "Ma'am, how long ago was the girl attacked?" McCree questioned, keeping pace with Ana.

"About two weeks before LumériCo installed their new fusion core into their energy factory, which mind you, is also located in the city." Ana replied.

 

Ana led the two down a dead end alley before she paused to look at the two. "Were we followed, Pharah?" she questioned.  
Fareeha shook her head. "No,... Strike, haven't heard anyone tailing us."  
"That's good." Ana replied, before she fiddled with a manual lock on a heavy duty metal door. Before pushing it open. "Can't trust most technology nowadays. The rogue hacker in the city only proves my point."

The Bunker, as Ana called it, was just that. Windowless, had only what was needed for the bare necessities, and it looked like it was some repurposed Overwatch safehouse. While Ana was checking the weapons supplies, as Fareeha would be needing a pistol for the area. She'd left her rocket launcher back in Gibraltar.  
While this was going on, Fareeha was investigating some of the open boxes before she pulled out a familiar brown packaging and held it up for McCree to see. The disgust on his face was evident. Of all the things he never wanted to see again, those damned MREs were one of them. Fareeha was browsing through the supplies in the Bunker when McCree noticed a small picture taped to the wall. It was of a much younger Ana, far younger than even when he had met her, cradling a small baby in her arms. The baby was swaddled in a white blanket and had smooth black hair on its head.

He gave a small chuckle, motioning Fareeha over. She was confused as she approached before spotting the picture. "Damn Fareeha, you were real cute when you were a little bab... what happened? _OW!_ " McCree flinched back after Fareeha punched him in his fleshy arm.  
"Now now, children behave." Ana chided from where she was before a gun loaded in a holster was tossed to Fareeha. She caught it in her left hand before inspecting it. "That should suffice for the time being. I have a spare loose jacket lying around so that it is kept concealed."  
Fareeha got herself situated, before her newfound gun was concealed. Ana readjusted her mask, before leading the two back outside. "I know some people nearby the marketplace who can answer any questions we have."

 

**: . :**

 

An hour past and they still had no idea where else to go from here. This Sombra was a lot more illusive than they first thought. Sure people have heard of her, but they don't know what she looks like or who she really was. McCree settled back into that wall, preparing to go and regroup with Fareeha and Ana when he heard Fareeha's aggressive yelling. This made him tear over towards the noise.  
Reaching the alley to see Fareeha had some guy pinned face first into the wall with her twisting his arm behind his back. Ana was to Fareeha's right trying to calm her daughter down. "He grabbed me by the arm, I reserve every right to break his." Fareeha growled, reminded him too much of her Mother in that moment.  
"Calm yourself, Habibti." Ana soothed. "He's one of my allies."

Then, much to everyone's shock, the man in question shoved back against Fareeha, sending her slamming back first into the opposite wall. All with some kind of inhuman strength as Fareeha had a lot more muscle than this man did.  
McCree could see him clearly now. Wearing a leather jacket with tricolors of red, white and blue along with heavy duty pants and military issued boots. But the most striking part about him was the mask he was wearing. It covered his face for the most part, a bright red visor where his eyes would be. Along with several scars visible on his forehead and thinning silver hair. McCree happened to notice on his finger was a limp white string. Deceased binded.

Ana gave an audible snarl when Fareeha crumbled to the ground, making the man tense and look to her. McCree made his way over, startling the man as he did.  
"Are you done now? Honestly, where have your manners gone? Harming my own daughter of all people." Ana growled.   
"Daughter?" came the repeat from the muffled, ragged voice from the man.  
"Yes, I told you I had a daughter... remember?" Ana said pointedly. The man's face turned towards Fareeha and McCree before looking back to Ana. "Sorry, I guess I mistook her for you." he apologized.  
Ana sighed before shaking her head and looking to the other two. "Fareeha, McCree, this is Soldier 76, you can call him one of my allies." Ana introduced. "76, we're looking for any information about a hacker called Sombra. We believe she may be here in Dorado."

Soldier 76 paused upon hearing the question. "Heard of her but haven't seen her ever. I've been more preoccupied with someone else as of recent." McCree noticed movement looking down to see the white strings on 76 were moving. This made him jump back. "The hell?!" he cursed loudly. "His strings are white but they're still movin'! Is yer binded some kinda zombie?!"  
76 lifted his hand to watch the binds on his hand. "... you could say that."

 

There was a dark chuckle from the shadows that drew their attentions. At the opening of the alley stood a very familiar form in a black hooded cloak and wearing a bone white mask.  
McCree had his gun raised in seconds upon spotting him, putting himself in front of Ana and Fareeha. "That's him! That's the bastard that hurt Lúcio and nearly killed Hana!" he screamed.  
Reaper cocked his head to the side upon spying McCree aiming at him.  
Ana struggled to haul 76 back. "We need to move! C'mon!" she ordered, managing to drag 76 off with Fareeha after them. But McCree, he was frozen in place. He swore he'd never freeze up again, but here he is. Staring Reaper down while shaking in his boots.

Reaper however, laughed before making his approach of McCree. In that moment he had a flash of those nightmares, seeing his loved ones killed. Seeing Hanzo-- _"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_ he roared, causing Reaper to falter before McCree unloaded three shots into his chest. One for those Reaper hurt the last time they met.  
Much to McCree's shock, the bullets into his chest did not seem to phase Reaper. Hana was right, the man wasn't human at all. McCree started to back up when Reaper rushed at him, managing to grasp him by the throat. Lifting McCree from his feet with ease.

 

His breath hitched, the nightmares came back. Now he was in Hana's previous position. Worst of all, Hanzo wasn't coming to his rescue this time. The tears welling it his eyes as the grasp on his throat was tight. McCree had faced death time and time again, but now, it scared him. It scared him because he hated to imagine what Hanzo was going through in this moment.  
Then to his surprise, there was a hiss from Reaper. **"Stay awake, I don't plan on killing yo-"** Reaper started to say when Fareeha latched onto him without warning. Her arms resting tight against his throat. She managed far better than Junkrat, that's for damn sure.  
McCree was trying his best to get air into his lungs when Reaper disappeared into a cloud of smoke, which then sent Fareeha falling to the ground. He reformed, now standing over her with a pair of shotguns aimed right at her head.  
 _"HEY!"_ McCree yelled, causing Reaper to raise his head. Only to see McCree holding Peacemaker aimed at him. "She's the last person you should ever attack." Then McCree let off two shots, hitting dead on Reaper's mask and shattering the thing into several pieces.

Reaper's hands now clutched at his now maskless face, and he fell back against one of the walls. Fareeha was back on her feet, her own gun pointed at Reaper as well.  
One shot left in his barrel, and he'd use that to put an end to Reaper once and for all. Right between the eyes.

 

"Ya' go and try to kill Winston. Ya' tried to hunt down Overwatch members. Ya' tried to kill Hana Song and wounded Lúcio dos Santos." McCree snapped. "Yer a damn pain in our ass! Who the fuck are you to come here and hurt my family dammit?!"  
 **"Who am I?"** Reaper growls as his hands start to fall from his face. And that was when what McCree and Fareeha both see made their blood run cold.

 

The face beneath Reaper's mask, half formed as it may be, but it's just too damn obvious for either of them to deny now.

Reaper was Commander Gabriel Reyes, Reyes was alive. He was alive and he was the damned enemy the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now Bound is going on a small hiatus. This plot just came into my head and it was too good to not add.  
> For the record, none of the chapters are planned in advance. But Bound leaves you on this cliffhanger for now. Hope you all enjoy it.


	20. In Over Our Heads

The odd pair of McCree and Fareeha were still frozen in terror at what they were both currently seeing. Neither had even moved since McCree's last shot at Reaper-- Reyes. Peacemaker and Fareeha's own pistol were both still pointed at him, but their grip was hesitant on their respected gun. Now that they saw his face, how on earth could they even make that shot?

Reyes, he on the other hand looked completely like worse for wear personally. His once shaven head was now full of heavy greying dark brown curls in addition to that almost familiar ragged beard, his eyes burned in a sick shade of blood red with his scleras both completely awashed in a deep black. His skin is worse for wear, a sickly dark gray before looking like it was slowly disintegrating and reforming all at once. Gabriel Reyes gave off an audible growl, expelling a cloud of black smoke from his mouth as he did.

"Reyes... there's no way in hell that's you." McCree spoke, edging closer to Fareeha to start to push her out of grabbing reach from Reyes. A friend he may have once been, but he still had tried to kill Hana and there was no way in hell was he getting his hands on Fareeha too.  
Gabriel growled, pushing himself back onto his feet. **"Is that what you think, Jesse? Huh?"** he fumed, rising to his full height. Definitely intimidating for a guy who's supposed to be dead for the past five or so years.

"Gabe." rose Fareeha's voice from beside McCree. "Gabe stop this, please! This isn't you, this isn't the Gabriel Reyes I used to look up to!" Gabriel cocked his head to the side, almost as though he didn't recognize the woman standing beside McCree. "Gabe, it's me, Fareeha. Fareeha Amari, remember?" Fareeha pleaded to her once former childhood hero. Someone she looked up to as a little girl.  
McCree saw almost a flash of recognition in Gabriel's eyes for a split second, before his eyes fell to the visible Overwatch communications device strapped to Fareeha's belt. Then his eyes filled with rage once more. **"So, you couldn't stay with Helix like a good little Security Chief, ah?!"** Gabriel snapped, this made Fareeha gasp. Gabriel knew where she had worked and what her status had once been. **"You had to go and join Overwatch, the very organization that betrayed me and left me to die!"**  
McCree raised the gun with his hand. "What are you talkin' about, Reyes?!" he ordered. "What do you mean they just left you to die?!"

He couldn't help but shrink back as Reyes pointed at him with one of those taloned fingers of his. **"Only one person came back for me, Jesse, and look what she did to me!"** As he roared this, his form became highly unstable by that point. He was practically some kind of  living ghost. Fareeha was yanking at McCree's arm trying to get him away from Reyes. But it was all for naught, as the smoke from Reyes' unstable form quickly engulfed the pair.

  
During which McCree was knocked unconscious by a particularly hard smash by the smog into the wall behind him. All he remembered was Fareeha lying in a crumpled heap beside him as his vision went black.

 

**: . :**

 

McCree had begun to shift back into consciousness in the darkened alley, quickly accessing his current situation. Not only was it extremely dark due to the nightfall, but the whole city seemed to be knocked out of all power. He blinked, moving his head to peer in the darkness to the best of his ability as his eyes adjusted.  
Gabriel had to be long gone by now, he hadn't killed either McCree or Fareeha. Then he heard the loud gunfire in the distance, guess Gabriel is still the same even now of all times.  
McCree glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Fareeha was still out cold beside him. He had been ready to shift and check on her status, when he noticed her hair was being pushed out of her face by nothing. There was a sudden light purple glow before a person came into sight, someone who definitely had not been there previously.

  
The woman appeared to be Mexican in appearance, her dark brown hair was shaved completely off on one side of her face, while the remaining part appeared to be dyed a deep purple. Her style of dress seemed more flashy than anything he'd ever seen on a person before, Before McCree quickly realized she was nudging Fareeha's hair out of the way with some kind of automatic pistol it looked like.  
The woman chuckled lightly, upon seeing Fareeha's face. "Fareeha Amari, field name Pharah. Former Security Chief for Helix International. You look just like your Madre did when she was young." she spoke with a light Spanish accent to her voice. She knew them, she knew Ana and Fareeha, who was this woman?  
McCree gave a low groan in his throat as he struggled to sit up, drawing the woman's attention to him. She turned her head to look at him, before reaching her left hand, which bore some kind of glove-like gauntlet, out to him. Tapping almost teasingly at his hat, which luckily was sitting sitting perfectly perched on his head.  
While the motion had been welcome in cases such as Hanzo or Angela or even Hana, this stranger doing this motion made him more on edge. If that was even possible.

"Nice hat, Vaquero." She spoke, "Now, why are you the only one I know nothing about, hm? I'd obviously recognize if there was a modern day Vaquero listed in the files, but why haven't I?"

 

The woman winced without warning, due to how close she was, McCree could plain as day hear Gabriel's voice from some kind of communications chip in her ear.  
 _ **"Sombra, we're retreating. Fall back."**_   was the guttural growl from Gabriel. This made McCree's eyes widen; they had found the illusive Sombra after all, or rather she had found them instead.  
Sombra chuckled, rising to her feet. "Oh Gabe, you didn't tell me we were running into Fareeha Amari and a live Vaquero now. Leaving me out of all your fun now, are we?"  
 _ **"Sombra."**_ Gabriel was heard, growling threateningly.  
Sombra sighed, "Oh relax, Gabe. Honestly, you're taking this very seriously." Sombra paced away from McCree and Fareeha, waving her gun as she was listening to Gabriel speak. McCree struggled to at least sit up when Sombra turned to look back at him. "Adiós." she called, wiggling her fingers as she vanished in a flash of purple.

 

He sat there in the alley as the lights in the city around them flickered back to life, he glanced over to see Fareeha was struggling to sit up. "Jesse? Where's... Gabriel?"  
McCree sighed, looking down the alley towards where Sombra had vanished from. "Long gone, and Sombra herself with him." he replied.

 

What had Overwatch even gotten itself into?

Gabriel Reyes of all people? Alive? And Working for Talon? With Sombra?

This was worse than any of them could have ever predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what is up guys, Bound is coming atcha with a new update.  
> Apologies for the delay; laptop needed a new charger and battery, I've been playing the Overwatch Winter Event, and there was a beta section that was cut out cause it seemed like I was rushing the big reveal itself.
> 
> Now I'm tired and my neck hurts, now I can sleep this off finally.


	21. Meanwhile...

It had been hours since the three-person team of both Amaris and McCree had disembarked from Watchpoint. During which a team sent to King's Row to qwell some recent disputes, had returned to base. Even if Lúcio had been a possible member for the Dorado mission, he was unavailable given his insistence on going to King's Row. The team sent in were Tracer, Kesuk, Zenyatta, and Lúcio. Luckily they were able to calm down the violence before it would get any worse for any of the civilians.

"The source of the whole violence had erupted when someone pulled a gun on an Omnic, to which a Pro-Omnic Supporter retaliated." Kesuk explained. "Which was very unexpected, the protesters aren't usually prone to violence. Thank god we had Zenyatta here for the assist, he was able to calm the violent supporter down. I looked into files on her, and it isn't the first time she's gotten violent towards those of Anti-Omnic."  
Kesuk carefully slid the files in question towards Winston. There were several news clippings from both King's Row and from Helsinki, Finland, displaying the frowning face of a darker woman with a mess of black hair, there was a thin scar slashed across her face and dark colored eyes. "Her name is Shula Hijazi, records state she is from Somalia and was one of only three survivors of an attempted bombing of a Pro-Omnic home base in the country. Anything before that is completely blank, as though she's become an entirely different person since that event."

Winston pushed his glasses up to his eyes to read the information. "Anything else to add, Kesuk?" he questioned.  
"I say we keep an eye on Miss Hijazi and possibly consider her for membership, people like Talon could easily sway her with false promises." Kesuk noted, before a grin came to her face. "Oh, and you should see Lena right now, I haven't seen her this happy in years."

Winston blinked sheepishly up at her.

 

"Oh?"

 

**:  .  :**

 

Meanwhile elsewhere on base, Hanzo was getting a routine checkup in Angela's clinic, Genji is sitting crosslegged on another cot, getting his vitals taken by Angela while she worked with his brother. When without any warning, Lena slammed open the door to the clinic, startling the room's occupants.  
Angela blinked, seeing the wide smile on Lena's face. "Lena, I'm currently with a patient can you--" Angela started to say.  
"Angie look!" Lena said, blinking to stand right in front of Angela. Angie was a nickname Lena only used if she was super excited about something or other. Thrusting her right hand into Angela's face. There, to everyone's complete surprise, is a new red thread. One that definitely had not been there before Lena was off back to her old home.  
Angela's eyes were wide, taking care to gently grasp Lena's hand and stare at the thread there on her right ring finger. Almost to match the binds that had previously bound Lena to Gérard and currently to Amélie on her left hand. "Lena, another binded?"

  
Lena beamed puffing her chest out as she did. Genji sat there with his mouth hanging open, Lena had been his friend even back when he had joined the organization. Same with Winston as well. So this was big surprise even for him.  
"I was popping by my old favorite coffee shop and I kinda just... bumped into her as she was walking out. She nearly fell over but I managed to catch her, swept her right off of her feet I did." Lena bragged. "She was so pretty, Angie. Long red hair, light brown eyes and the cutest smile I'm just so--" Lena covered her eyes with her hands and just wiggled with excitement where she stood.

Angela sat down on the cot where Genji was sitting before Lena managed to collect herself. "Then we apologized and introduced ourselves, her name's Emily by the way, and she shook my hand and then boop, suddenly I've got another thread and she is just so pretty. And so friendly and sweet and... and.... I haven't felt this happy in years, Angie. It's like all the pain I had is finally gone and all it took was Emily's beautiful smile of hers." Lena explained before her smile fell. "It... it doesn't mean I'll just give up on Amélie, she needs me just as much as Emily does. I'm not losing hope for her, she's still in there after all."

Angela nodded. "You're doing fine, Lena. So long as you're safe and most importantly, happy. That's all I care about." the good doctor explained. Genji chuckled.  
"Ah sentimental as always, Angela." he teased, flinching as Angela grasped at his hand and squeezed. "Ow ow ow, she's quite strong."  
Hanzo huffed out a laugh, having been silent for the whole affair. "I'm sentimental, Genji? Zenyatta has told me about the letters I've sent you which you've kept." Angela replied. To which Genji then grabbed the pillow for that cot and pressed his face into it.

 

**:  .  :**

  
The currently leftover members of Overwatch were bit silent come dinner time, without Ana's literal watchful eye and McCree's jokester personality, it seemed to be a bit of a more somber atmosphere. Mei could crack jokes all she wanted, but a lot of them didn't feel up to hearing puns right about now.

The only one missing from the team besides those three was Torbjörn, who was calling home to his sweetheart and children. Hana, Lúcio, Junkrat, and even Satya were all extremely surprised to hear that Torbjörn had a wife and children, let alone had eight children. Most of which were under the age of fifteen at best.

Brigitte was vocal for that part of hers and Reinhardt's adventures throughout Europe. _"Ja, we had stopped to visit Herr Torbjörn for some mechanical parts we were short of last year and his wife, invited us to stay with them for Christmas. His wife is so friendly and their children are all so sweet and well behaved. Reinhardt enjoyed reading to them, he's now almost an Uncle figure to the children now."_

 

The dinner went on, Genji was conversing with Hanzo with Zenyatta seated beside him while Angela was trying to raise Reinhardt's morale. Hanzo nodded to his brother as he was talking about certain things that happened during Genji's time amongst the Shambali. Hanzo reached his hand out to his glass to drink some water when he felt a heavy knot in his throat. He tensed immediately, trying not to draw panic.  
So he tried to breath, only to find he couldn't. The glass slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground, this drew everyone's attention now. "Brother? Hanzo, what's wrong?!" Genji pleaded, rushing to Hanzo's side. Hanzo grasped at his throat, feeling panic in his heart. Not again. McCree was in trouble. Then as quickly as it had started, it was over.  
"Hanzo. Hanzo, brother look at me. What happened?" Genji asked, his hand tight on Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo gave a wheeze before struggling to breathe, and responding struggled, "McCree. McCree was attacked." Brigitte gasped, before clutching at her heart.  
"Something's wrong. Something is definitely wrong." she managed to gasp out. Reinhardt was the only one who seemed unfazed by what was happening. He settled Brigitte down before looking back at the group, "We need to get into contact with Ana. She'll know what's going on. We cannot leave them out there."

 

Hanzo was able to breathe clearly once more as though nothing had happened. But now, as everyone rushed off to figure out what to do next, he felt a rising feeling of dread in his heart. His dark eyes trailed down to his string. _"What is happening, Jesse?"_ he murmured, his words falling into the mix of everyone's sudden panic.

Things could never simply go their way, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES EVERYONE, I TOO AM SCREAMING AT MULTIPLE THINGS FROM THE NEW COMIC.  
> Tracer being confirmed as gay and with a girlfriend, Genji and Mercy writing to each other, Pharah's Father, and even bigger, Torbjörn having a wife and eight kids (and a cat), which Reinhardt and Brigitte have visited. This rewrites a lot of fanfictions now, changes a lot of stories. But I will say, I still ship WidowTracer, and Gérard/Tracer/Amélie alongside Tracer/Emily. As I've said before, Poly ships are a thing. Ship what you wanna ship people. Anyways welcome to the series, Emily, we love you already.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this update, keep an eye out for chapter 22 coming fairly soon. And also, after talking about it with some people and certain writers, I've decided that "Bound" is getting more of my Overwatch OCs added. Shula Hijazi mentioned here is one of them actually.  
> Also check me out on KarmaVengence over on Tumblr as I'm now taking questions and making updates of this and many other stories of mine.


	22. Incoming Call

Reaper was Reyes, Gabriel fucking Reyes was alive. Well as alive as he could be. He was alive. He is alive. "He's alive!" McCree managed to scream out, sitting up with a jolt.  
"Jesse! Jesse, snap out of it!" came Angela's yell in reply, pushing on McCree's chest to keep him down. "Breathe, Jesse. Come back to us."  
McCree's eyes opened with a flash, to see Angela standing over him all while holding him down. "It's alright, Jesse. You're safe." She soothed, drawing her hands back from him.  
His eyes darted around, finding he was in fact in Angela's Medbay, back in Gibraltar. He slowly shifted up into a sitting position. "How did I--?"

"Ana had to sleep dart you," Angela replied. "said you went ballistic after you and Fareeha woke up in that alley. Tried to go after him. She didn't want you to hurt yourself."  
McCree snapped his gaze up to her. "Ang, you believe me right? Fareeha saw his face too. Reaper is--"  
"Gabriel? Yes I know, Jesse. Everyone is still in shock, Winston's debriefing us soon." Angela stated.  
McCree moved to get out of bed. "I gotta be there, Ang."  
"No, you need to be on bedrest, Jesse. You got hurt pretty badly when you were thrown into the wall." Angela said. "Not to mention you softened the blow Fareeha would've taken as well."  
McCree groaned in frustration, sitting back into bed. He wasn't one to test Angela, no matter how frustrated he'd get. "Besides," Angela started, handing him a spare tablet she had on hand. "you're waiting on a call."  
"A call?" McCree repeated.  
"Doctor Ziegler?" Athena's smooth voice came from over the loudspeakers. Angela perked up upon hearing her name called. "Winston wishes you to come to the meeting room for the debriefing."  
"Right away, Athena. Thank you. Can you make sure that Jesse stays in his bed while I am away?" Angela posed.  
"I will do my best."  
Angela gave McCree a gentle hug. "I know things are tough, we'll talk after the debriefing. And remember Jesse, you have a call incoming soon." she reminded before rushing out the door.  
  
McCree settled back into the cot. He hoped Ana and Fareeha were both okay. God, how was Reinhardt gonna handle Gabriel still being alive? And what had been the deal with that Soldier 76 whom Ana seemed to know so well? Well enough to use their actual names with him, rather than the codenames?  
McCree was in the midst of contemplating whether or not to search for any news articles on the tablet for this Soldier 76 when said tablet in question gave off a ringing tune.

Incoming call from.... the States? The hell?  
McCree blinked, before accepting the call. There was a black screen for a moment before the screen focused and revealed someone that made McCree have to sit up in the cot.

 

Pictured on the screen was a woman nearly identical in appearance to McCree, with deep brown eyes and wild, curly dark brown hair. Her hair which was held out of her face with an old faded blue bandanna.  
She gave the still dumbfounded McCree a two fingered salute and a tip of her head. "Howdy there, hermano. What's with the look, didn't expect yer lil sister to come a ringin'?"  
"Marisol." McCree breathed out before smiling. "Well damn, I haven't heard from ya' since like... what was it?"  
"Last visit was before the Dallas train incident done happened, and last call before that was Christmas last year." Marisol McCree replied. "I heard what happened, Jesse. You alright?"  
"Lemme guess, Ang told ya'?"  
Marisol frowned. "I am your next of kin, Jesse. Also, what's this I hear about you gettin' a binded? Goin' and leavin' yer baby sister outta all this detailin'. Mama would be turnin' in her grave."  
McCree sighed. "You remember Genji Shimada?"  
"The Cyborg Ninja? Course, who can forget him? He's real funny." Marisol replied.  
"Yeah, it's his elder brother, Hanzo." McCree said.  
"Ah, be sure to invite me to the weddin'. I ain't gettin' any younger, Jesse." Marisol said with a laugh. "I'm kiddin' of course. Don't actually go and rush it, take yer time, Jesse."  
McCree gave her a smile. "You know I will. Any bounty hunters come bother you recently?"  
"When aren't those bastards botherin' me?"  
"And what did you tell them?" McCree asked, already knowing the answer.

"Same as I always do course." Marisol coughed before giving an angry face. "Now I haven't seen that no good damn brother of mine since the bastard ran off to join the Deadlock Gang. Didn't even come to our Mama's and Pa's funerals. I don't care if he's dead or alive, I only wish you fuckers would kindly leave me be fer once." She spoke with heavy venom before smiling. "And if that doesn't work, I always gotta Grandpa James' shotgun to prove my point."  
Upon that, she held up a twelve gauge shotgun, point proven indeed. Seemed Marisol had done some adjustments of her own to the old relic as of recent as well. A decal of a skull down the right side of the gun, similar to the decal on McCree's mechanical arm.  
McCree laughed lightly. His sister did tend to bring his mood up at least. "Still ain't interested in joinin' the Overwatch game?" he questioned.

Marisol shook her head. "American I may be, however mixed you and I both are, we both know I'm not a soldier, Jesse. Besides, if I'm not here who'll defend the family home? I don't expect Grandpa James and Pa to both come and rise from the grave and defend the home."  
McCree's smile fell. _"Wouldn't be the first time someone who was family to me just rose from the damn grave."_ he muttered. Causing Marisol's smile to falter. "Doctor Ziegler couldn't tell me much of what happened."  
"Gabriel Reyes, remember the guy I told you about? Held a gun to my head when I was back in Deadlock? Fer some reason decided to give me of all people a choice whether to join Overwatch or rot in prison and I took it?"  
"The first of many good choices you made after Deadlock? Yeah, he founded Overwatch right? Went up with the whole base in Sweden with that Jack Morrison guy?"  
"Switzerland, Mari." McCree corrected. "Yeah, he's still alive. Somehow..." Marisol stiffened. Staring into the camera with wide eyes.  
"Believe me, Mari, I got Fareeha Amari to back me up here too. We both saw his face. He knew who we both were." McCree told her. "And he's working with Talon, Wins has run into him before, same with Lena. He's now this mercenary called Reaper. He's wearing a damn owl mask."

The younger McCree stared off into space. "Shit, this is worse than I first thought it was."  
"Yer tellin' me, Reyes tried to kill Hana Song and badly wounded Lúcio--"  
"Woah woah, back up a second there, Hana Song as in D.Va?" Marisol leaned back in her chair. "Since when has Overwatch been acceptin' celebrities?"

"Since they proved they can handle this giant mecha and a gun. You should'a seen Hana pistol whip Reyes in the face. Knowin' it was Reyes now, it's no wonder he got mad."  
"Aw, my hermano has a student. Should I be jealous?"  
McCree laughed. "Funny thing is, Hana sometimes reminds me of you. You both don't take shit from anyone." he spoke up.  
"You're damn right I don't." Marisol gave him a smile. "Jesse, I've taken up enough of your time. Can't have some bounty hunters trackin' this connection. I'll talk to ya' soon."  
"Alright," McCree sighed out. "you stay safe, Mari."

  
Marisol McCree gave him one last beaming smile. "Don't worry, I will."

 

Then the connection cut out. Leaving McCree alone once more. Thank god Reyes hadn't known that Ana sent him back to his family all those years ago.  
McCree would lose it if his sister was threatened or... worse. He didn't even want to think about that ever happening. He was starting to wonder if maybe she'd be much safer here. Or in some country close by. If she couldn't stay here, then she could stay with Torbjörn's family.

Hopefully something could be figured out, McCree doesn't exactly expect what's left of his family to go and pull a Reyes five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your update guys, and McCree's previously mentioned baby sister is back.  
> Unlike her brother, she'd defs be more of a Defense class rather than an Offense one.
> 
> Until next time guys.


	23. Recruits

"--and with that, ends my report on recent details of the Talon case." Winston stated, settling back into his chair. "And before everyone leaves, I need to make an another announcement that everyone needs to hear."  
Everyone paused, as several of the newer additions had begun to rise from their seats. They immediately sat back down, some looking fairly embarrassed.  
"We have three new recruits seeking to join, but it was as I was attempting to clean out several of the rooms that I learned of some... issues." Winston said, "The rooms in question have several major electrical problems, not to mention Athena has detected signs of mold in a few of them. So until these rooms are suitable for human living, I will need at least three agents to give up their living arrangements and they will be placed with someone else of the same gender until these problems can be solved." 

Kesuk raised her hand first. "I don't use much space, Winston. I can give up my room." she spoke, Ana also raised her hand. "We're both older and I don't think any of the younger ones wish to share their space, so Kesuk can share my room. It will be most welcome."

 

The group was quiet, Brigitte mumbling aloud. "I've got too many little side projects that can't be moved. So it can't be me." she mumbled, Fareeha was sitting beside her and gently nudged her. But before she could say anything, Hana spoke up, "I got free space. Someone can room with me." There was silence until Lena raised her hand. "I'll do it! Hana and me are friends so we'll be fine."  
McCree chuckled hearing their interactions before lightly elbowing Hanzo to gain the elder Shimada's attention. "Whatya say, Hanzo, wanna share some space?" he posed with a beaming smile.  
Hanzo huffed out a light chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Fine." he replied, trying to sound unamused by this.

"You heard the man, Winst. We're ready to let the newbies in." McCree called over.

  
Several days later, found the teams settled comfortably into new living arrangements. Everyone had settled nicely and could finally take their minds off of what happened with Talon.  
McCree had long since moved the dog, Lady and her pups to a section of his room, put down a nice box and an old blanket, settled her down nicely. McCree began to notice how domesticate it seemed between him and Hanzo now; showing bits of affection towards each other more than usual, having a loyal dog to shower with affection (mostly in McCree's case), and not to mention the puppies. The pups were still fairly young and needed to stay with their Mom.   
Once they were old enough to leave her; he had planned to pass Justice off to Fareeha, Yuki to either Genji or Angela whomever wanted her more, and he'd keep Reyes the runt for himself. As for Miss Lady herself, she could go to Ana, Ana deserved to have a companion by her side.

From a lonely pregnant stray to a beloved newfound pet of the New Overwatch, Lady's life had quickly turned around just like the rest of theirs.

 

This day was different as two out of the three recruits had arrived earlier than previously expected.  
Aleksandra Zaryanova, commonly known as "Zarya", was a member of the Russian Defense Force. She liked what Overwatch did, valued their effort to bring peace to the world. She'd become fairly acquainted with the team that had been sent out to Russia all those months ago and had jumped at the chance to enlist once word got back to her that the legendary Ana Amari herself had returned. Zarya herself was more muscle than anything else, easily putting Reinhardt to shame, with bright pink hair and hard green eyes. She was a former weightlifter, professional too and even broke a world record, but gave it all up when her city came under threat by rogue Omnics. She had greeted Reinhardt with laughs and managing to lift the man over her head. It was even funnier when she managed to lift Roadhog and said that it was, "almost like rocking a baby" (it took forever for Junkrat to stop laughing of course)

The second was someone no one recognized off the bat, she had been invited into Overwatch by Lúcio, who had been following news about her. Her name was Asha Daley, a professional Jamaican wrestler and the best in the Caribbeans. After an accident had taken her arms and career ruined, she had journeyed into the illegal wrestling rings, which had then upgraded her prosthetic arms to be far more deadly. She had led to mass arrests and the dismantling of the illegal rings, after having been inspired by what Lúcio had done against Vishkar. She was all smiles upon meeting the team. Her hair hanging in thicker dreads than Lúcio's with a purple scarf tied to her head and had deep brown eyes. Despite the rather obvious disability, she never seemed to lose her smile.

 

The third recruit, unlike the other two, would be running a bit late. Seemed they'd been having some trouble. Flight had lost their luggage and they had insisted on waiting for it to be returned. Their weapon of choice had been in the missing luggage and it was a personal belonging of said recruit. Whoever they were, Winston nor anyone else had told him anything else about them besides all of this minor information.  
To be rather honest, McCree just hoped that whoever it was, wasn't some show off. Things were pretty serious now, all manners of serious. Talon had Gérard Lacroix killed, messed with Amélie's mind, and now the whole bit with Gabriel Reyes? This wasn't a joke anymore, even Hana and Lúcio had come to realize, all after seeing the fear in Fareeha's and McCree's eyes when whatever had happened was brought up.

 

McCree sat alone, looking out towards the waters, the sea breeze blowing his hair from its place, his hat sitting beside him. He thought back to the old days, where did it all go wrong?  
He thought back to everything and he still couldn't pick out exactly when Reyes had turned bad or what could have possibly even triggered the change. Sure the guy hated doing Blackwatch, that's a fact, but it didn't mean he'd go and join Talon of all things. After what they had done to Gérard and Amélie.  
Then he thought back to that Soldier 76 again. The strings.... a bone-white and yet still moving. Like Reyes was. Did that mean---?

  
"Jesse." came Hanzo's voice, snapping McCree out of his thoughts. But he didn't turn as the Archer in question began to approach him.  
"Sup Darlin'?" McCree replied, breathing out some smoke as he did.  
"You weren't around for the greetings as you normally are so I was worried." Hanzo spoke, before he settled down beside McCree.

McCree glanced over before jumping, Hanzo's hair typically had greying wings on the sides of his head. But now the wings were completely shaven off and his hair itself was cut shorter than usual. Hanzo raised his brow at McCree, as he had been staring. "Is something wrong?" the elder asked.  
"What? Ah, no no... like the hair, nice change. Genji suggest that?"  
Hanzo looked out to the ocean. "No, I did. He helped make it a reality."

McCree looked out towards the ocean as well, but watched Hanzo out of the corner of his eye. Hanzo looked so relaxed and at peace with himself, a stark change to the archer he'd met all those months ago on the roof of the building. The archer he's grown close to, it was as McCree was shifting to pull the archer closer did Lúcio's voice come through the comms.  
 _"Hey McCree, the new recruit is here. You gotta come meet her, she's really funny."_   The DJ called.

McCree groaned aloud, the guy sure was a damned cockblock at the best of times. McCree retrieved his hat, placing it back onto his head before scooting up so that he could stand. Before holding out his hand to Hanzo. "C'mon then, Darlin'. Let's go meet the third newbie then." he spoke before pulling Hanzo up to his feet.

 

The two made their way down towards the main floor, having light conversation before they'd be meeting this unknown newbie to Overwatch. "I'd sooner eat my left foot than deal with someone not taking this whole thing seriously." McCree spoke out. "We're dealing with some serious shit after all, ya' know?" Hanzo nodded in agreement, not wishing to even comment about McCree's usage of wording. He'd gotten used to it by now.  
The two are approaching the main hall, and they can already hear Hana's and Lúcio's voices carrying, even from where they were standing. As they turn though, is when McCree stops in his tracks.

 

There in the hall were Hana, her hair braided and slung over her shoulder, wearing shorts and a tank top and Lúcio dressed down to some comfortable clothing. But standing there laughing with them is a young woman.  
Her skin is a deep tan, her hair is a mess of thick dark brown curls which are poorly being held out of her face with an old blue bandanna. She was wearing an old jean vest with a black t-shirt and heavy jeans. An old suitcase was sitting beside her feet. She shakes her head after bout of laughter.  
By that point Lúcio had noticed both McCree and Hanzo and waved at them. "Hey guys!" he calls, in that moment the woman turns her brown eyes on the two. When she sees McCree she gives a beaming smile. "This is the new recruit, guys this is--"

"I know who she is, Lúcio." McCree interrupts sharply. Lúcio looks from McCree to the woman in confusion.

McCree just stares at the woman with narrowed eyes. "Marisol Tatiana McCree, what in Sam hell are you doing here?" McCree barked out, making Lúcio and Hana both gasp and look at the woman in question.  
She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, Jesse? I did tell ya' that I'd _'talk to ya' soon'_ after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everyone, its your gal Karma here with another update to Bound. Been a while hasn't it?  
> I joined several discord servers actually. The Mchanzone and Emergenji ones to name a few.
> 
> Asha Daley is my Overwatch Tank Class OC, as I had mentioned that I'd be adding more OCs to the story.  
> But yeah, along with Zarya, Marisol McCree has joined the cast as well.   
> Won't this be fun?
> 
> Contact me on tumblr @ KarmasVengence if you wanna chat with the writer, seriously I won't get mad and you aren't bothering me. I get no messages so it's completely fine.


	24. Eichenwalde

The first of the training exercises for Marisol McCree was just to test her abilities and how well was she to work alongside others in a team situation. McCree himself sat those out, he explained that his reasoning for why was that Marisol already knew how he worked and same for him knowing how she worked. Besides, he personally thought Mari needed to make some friends.  
Marisol had some issues at first as any newbie to Overwatch itself would, she was classed as being more of a defender than someone rushing into the fray like her brother. This put her into the same classing system as Junkrat, Mei, and Hanzo.

She had some troubles with trying to keep up with Hanzo or knowing exactly where the Archer was most of the time, but it wouldn't stop her from trying to help anyway she could.  
Marisol worked extremely well with Mei, they even had a perfect combo where Mei had trapped a big grouping of the simulation enemies with her ice wall and Marisol was able to gun them all down.  
But above all, it was Marisol's team up with Junkrat of all people that worked the best. Junkrat's long-range bombs and traps along with Marisol's short-range shots. The two of them egging each other on or calling out the other's impressive kills.

But another meeting was being called; recruits all excluded of course, due to them still needing the training and all. McCree and Hanzo both glanced at each other upon noticing Reinhardt was remaining near the front of the room beside Winston, the two conversing in hushed tones.  
McCree settled down into the seat beside Hanzo and Tracer, the latter of which was still fairly giddy at the discovery of having a third binded. McCree took this moment to scan the group. He could see everyone; Ana, Kesuk, Angela, Genji, Torbjörn, Mei, Fareeha, Roadhog, Junkrat, Satya, Hana, Zenyatta, and Lúcio. But then he noticed her, sitting in her usual place beside Fareeha, Brigitte. Why was she here then? She wasn't exactly an official Overwatch agent, or at least a field one for that matter.

"Good afternoon Agents, I apologize for pulling everyone away from your personal time." Winston started before glancing over to Reinhardt. "But, this next mission is going to be led by Reinhardt this time."  
Reinhardt gave a nod as he stepped forward to speak. "An old Crusader friend of mine contacted me recently. He said that we've been able to bury all Crusaders lost to the Crisis.... all of them, but one." Reinhardt paced for a bit before continuing. "The only remaining one in question is the body of my former Master, Balderich von Adler. He perished at Eichenwalde, his home town. The Crusaders still alive have been trying for the last two years to retrieve his body, but the German government refuses. Saying that it's too dangerous. What is dangerous is that, Balderich's armor is probably still intact and if someone were to learn of its existence, they could attempt to steal the armor and discard my Master's body like trash." Reinhardt was visibly upset by even the mere idea. "Before you all question, this isn't just closure for me, but for Brigitte as well."  
Several agents looked Brigitte's way upon hearing this, McCree included.

  
"All those years ago, Balderich told me to stay in Stuttgart. He told me that he had fully intended to perish if it meant protecting the future for the last of his family, his only granddaughter, Brigitte von Adler." Reinhardt spoke. Now those looking to Brigitte were greatly surprised by this revelation. "This is why I intend to go to Eichenwalde myself and reclaim my Master's body. Who is with me?"  
Fareeha looked to Brigitte for a minute before looking forward. "I'll go. It'll be an honor to serve the Crusaders."  
Ana nodded. "I will go as well. Reinhardt will need the support."  
McCree raised his hand. "Winst, I'll go. Can't be leanin' over Mari's shoulder all the time here."  
Hanzo raised his hand following McCree. "I will go as well."

There was silence before Zenyatta raised his hand. "If isn't unwanted, I can go along to assist." he called. "Nonsense, my friend, you are welcome to join. We could use all the help we can get." Reinhardt called.  
"Agents, be careful out there." Winston spoke up. "Eichenwalde itself was abandoned thirty years ago, there's no telling if the buildings are still secure or not. I'll leave you all to prepare."

 

  
The airship touched down in the massive fields nearby the abandoned city of Eichenwalde; Reinhardt, in his armor, was leading the way into the city as he had visited there many years before, Ana was sitting a top his right shoulder peering through her rifle for any sign of trouble. Fareeha was remaining on foot as to not draw attention just yet. Zenyatta was hovering beside Fareeha, seeming rather chipper for the moment. McCree and Hanzo hung at the back of the pack, McCree more occupied with looking at the German-style architecture while Hanzo was more focused on the mission.

"It's getting dark, can't risk drawing attention in the darkness." Reinhardt called, "So we'll stay in the old tavern, it was used as an old base of operations for the Crusaders in the area."  
They found the old tavern in question, and managed to pry the rusty, old doors open. After Fareeha managed to close the doors back up, did the group make their way into the tavern. Course McCree jumped back in fright after walking through the left doorway. Because lying there in the middle of the tavern, in the ruins of what looked to be an old table, was the battered remains of a rusty Omnic.   
Ana took charge, approaching the body before looking it over. "It's a Bastion unit, they were a common sight back during the Crisis. They used to be mainly used for security, but were developed en-mass." She spoke, putting her foot on the Omnic. "Long before the more human-like models like Zenyatta were created."  
"Looks like this one took a Crusader by surprise and suffered for it." Reinhardt noted aloud as he stared down at the Omnic. McCree paced around the Omnic before tapping at one of the large vats towards the back of the room. "Think any of these taps still work? I'm feelin' an all mighty thirst." he called before Ana gently smacked him in the back of the head.  
"No drinking while on mission, Jesse." she chided.

Hours later, after settling down into the main hall area and a few hours of Reinhardt telling stories of the good days of the Crusaders, most of everyone had fallen asleep. The small fire in the fireplace was fading, Reinhardt was snoring loudly with Fareeha leaning into him. Zenyatta must've gone idle for the moment.

McCree approached the area Ana was currently taking watch over, she set down her rifle before glancing back at him. "Can't sleep, Jesse?" she asked.  
He sat down beside her before sighing. "Ana, I've been meanin' to ask you something for a while now." McCree started.  
Ana sipped some tea she had beside her perch before huffing out a laugh. "Jesse, I've already told you about the birds and the bees, I'm not telling you again." she replied.  
McCree groaned aloud, covering his eyes with his left hand. "That's not what I was going to ask." he mumbled, before dropping his hand to his lap. "Ana, listen. I'm just gonna ask ya' somethin', ya' don't gotta answer but just so I can at least say I got it off my chest. Back in Dorado, you reacted towards Reaper... Reyes in a way that made it seem almost like... ya' knew it was him." He silently notes how Ana stiffened upon hearing this question. "Like I said, ya' don't gotta reply its just somethin' I've been thinkin' about, ma'am."  
"Jesse," Ana spoke up, glancing over to McCree. "you said that Gabriel said something to you shortly before you and Fareeha were both knocked out. What did he say?"  
McCree went quiet, looking up at the night sky before sighing. "Reyes said that, Overwatch left him to die, he also said that someone did go back for him and for me to look at what she did to him." he explained. "What did he mean by she? One of our own actually did that to him? Alright, Mama Amari, I told you mine. Now you gotta tell me how you found out about Reyes."  
Ana sighed, taking a sip of her tea before relaxing her shoulders. "I was in Egypt, under my alias of Strike. I knew Talon had some business there and I planned to disrupt it. It was there that I ran into Gabriel." she detailed. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. But Jesse, trying to explain how Gabriel wasn't actually dead was a lot harder than you think."  
"I know ya' meant well, Ana. Ya' always have tried to protect us."

Ana smiled, gently moving her hand to smooth down a part of his hair. "Go get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." she instructed. McCree nodded, not in the mood to even attempt to argue with Ana, only nodded giving a loud yawn before he got up.  
"Night Mama Amari." McCree called as he disappeared down the stairs.

 

  
"Jesse. Jesse, wake up." came Fareeha's voice, which stirred McCree from his sleep. He felt shifting from his side as Hanzo lifted his head from McCree's shoulder. Fareeha, still wearing her Raptora suit stood over the two of them. "Come on, we've got trouble. Mum, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta are already ahead of us so come on."  
McCree got up to his feet, holding out his hand to pull Hanzo up as well before the pair retrieved their weapons and followed after Fareeha. "What happened?" McCree questioned.

Fareeha paused as the trio made their way towards an archway leading to the main part of the city. "I volunteered to go scout ahead a bit ago, Zenyatta came along with me in case anything happened and well.... you need to see for yourself." Fareeha answered vaguely before turning the corner.  
There were Ana and Reinhardt surveying the main square, Zenyatta hovering beside Ana. Nothing too worrying at first glance, but what was worrying were the various bodies that were littered all around the area. "The hell happened here?" McCree cursed in surprise.  
Ana looked back towards him. "The bodies are all Talon agents, Talon must've learned about the armor." she replied while McCree and Hanzo came up to survey alongside the area as well. "Worse part is that all the bodies are fresh. That means, whatever had killed all of these agents is still very close by." Ana averted her eyes towards something else. "But the agents were kind enough to leave us a gift."

Blinking, he followed her gaze to see there in the middle of the square was a large battering ram. Reinhardt was surveying it carefully for any sort of trouble before looking back towards the group. "My best guess is that Balderich must've held out over in the castle, we'll be needing this then if we intend to retrieve him."  
"You guys get the thing moving, Hanzo and I will go scan up ahead for any trouble. We'll call if there is." McCree spoke before he and the Archer in question made their way through the stone battlements which led to further into the city.  
"What'll it be Darlin'? You take high and I'll take low?" McCree started to question before Hanzo began his climbing ascent towards a high advantage point. "Alrighty guess that answers my question then." McCree mumbled, pausing to watch Hanzo climb up.

Along with the sudden haircut, Hanzo changed styles completely. It was amazing that he could still climb given the bulky overcoat of his choosing. But McCree gave a happy sigh, before heading up the pathway. He noted the various Omnic shells strewn about, he never saw the Crisis first hand, but a lot of kids in Santa Fe knew about it.

Following the end of the Crisis, Overwatch rose from the ashes and those kids who grew up knowing about the Omnic Crisis soon grew to idolize Overwatch itself. Marisol, just a little girl completely idolized the heroes when she was a little girl. In fact, she was practically bouncing when McCree had initially returned to his family and told them that he was a part of Overwatch, mainly because explaining Blackwatch at the time would've been too hard; Marisol had cheered and practically climbed onto her brother asking if he knew the heroes like Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ana Amari, and all the others. She had reminded him of Fareeha with her idolization.

It was as McCree began to continue his path did his notice a set of stairs leading lower into the battlements. Better safe than sorry, he thought, as he made his way down the weather-worn stone steps. As he reached the bottom, he noted the minor water flooding. Remembering that Reinhardt had said that it had rained in the area days prior and to be careful in certain areas.  
McCree glanced around the area for a bit, he could hear the river flowing in the area below. But everything seemed to be clear. So he started whistling some little tune, just something he did every now and again. There was a loud sound of chains before he could hear the sounds of the battering ram being pushed towards the area. Guess Hanzo had given them the all clear.

But as McCree went to callout into his comms, there was a sudden "Bwep Bwop?" from behind him. Tense, McCree slowly glanced over his shoulder and what he saw made his stomach drop.

It looked like one of those Bastion units, only this one was covered in various vines and plants.... not to mention the fact that the darkened screen on its face(?) was lit up in a faint blue. The thing was huge, probably nearly about the height of Roadhog at best. But as said, unlike other Baston units lying in shambles all over the area, this one was actually active.  
McCree backed away slowly. That explained it then, this Bastion unit killed those Talon agents and if he wasn't carefully, it'd kill him just as easily too. He kept his hands up, taking care to back away from the Bastion, which followed his movements with its head, before it started to follow after McCree like some kind of sheep.

That's when McCree ran out the opposite side he came in from. He made a sharp turn to the right, during which he then crashed right into Fareeha as he did. The younger woman caught McCree by the shoulder, noticing how tense he was. "Jesse what's wrong?" she questioned.  
"Ya' wouldn't believe me if I told ya'... aw hell--" McCree cursed as he looked back towards the stairs to see the Bastion unit was still following after him. Fareeha followed his gaze before gasping. "What?! Mom, Mom you have to see this!"  
Ana hopped off of the battering ram where she had been previously perched atop with Zenyatta. Reinhardt was pushing the thing with some vigor in his step. As she came into view of the Bastion unit, she paused her steps.  
".... Well that is unexpected." she spoke before she approached the two with calm steps as to not be deemed as a threat by the Omnic in question. "Where did the Bastion come from?"  
"That's the thing, Mama Amari. I was down below and then outta nowhere, this Bastion just appeared." McCree explained. "Now it won't stop following me. Hey Zen, think ya' can assist with it?"

Zenyatta hovered to the group before he perked up upon noticing the Bastion unit. "Oh my, I have not seen one of you in a very long time. How are you?" The Bastion did various beeps in response almost as though to answer Zenyatta's question. Zenyatta nodded before looking to the others. "They tell me that we are much nicer than the last group that they met."  
"So this Bastion was the one who attacked those Talon agents?" Fareeha spoke up.  
The Bastion shook their head almost as if they understood Fareeha's accusation before beeping loudly at her. "They say that the last group tried to attack them on sight," Zenyatta explained, "they were only defending themselves."  
"Right, sorry about that uh.... Mom what do you think about this?" Fareeha asked, looking to Ana. The elder Amari was still watching the Omnic with narrowed eyes.  
"Zenyatta, can this Bastion understand human speech?" Ana asked.   
The Omnic nodded. "Yes, fairly well actually."  
"Good." Ana crossed her arms as she watched the Bastion. "Bastion unit, what do remember about a war and how did you survive?" Bastion began to 'speak', giving many beeping responses to Ana, Zenyatta took charge to translate as Bastion spoke';

"I awoke amongst the trees and wildlife to faint chirping. The first thing I saw was that bird, my friend. The bright yellow I'd come to know. I shifted, I had to move and stand. As I stared at the bird who watched me, a map came to my servers, instructing me where to go. I don't know why but I needed to follow it.  
Over time, I came to enjoy the place I awoke in. And then.... the noise. It startled me, scared me. I was afraid. The place I deemed as comfort was shattered by the noise. I... I had to defend myself. But in doing so, I believed that I had harmed my friend in the progress.  
Saddened, I moved on eventually finding a massive field of tall grass and a city in the far distance. I don't know why, but I needed to go towards that city. It had been as I looked back towards the forests that I hit something. Other... Bastion units... my kind? Broken beyond repair. It didn't stop me from trying to fix them. But what instead happened... no no no--"

Bastion had begun to pace in the midst of explaining this part. McCree was watching worried as Zenyatta translated this all. Bastion calmed itself before continuing.

"The calming field was awash in fire and smoke, others were shooting at the humans. Then there was one, in golden armor like him--!" upon this Bastion pointed at the stunned Reinhardt with its left hand. "--but not quite him. He let off a blast of pure fire from his hammer, which sent several others scattering. Then they retaliated by firing at him but he put up a shield as a human dragged another wounded from the line of fire. The fire, the bombings, the death by our weapons but why? Why?!"

Bastion turned away as these memories seemed hard for it to grasp even. "This unit never saw the Crisis, something must've happened before it could join the firefight." Ana spoke up.  
"It said there was a Crusader wearing golden armor, that sounds like Balderich." Reinhardt spoke up. "His armor was always a glimmering hope for us. This Omnic was trying to target Stuttgart then, but... why is it here?"

Bastion began to reply when Zenyatta started to translate. "The city you mentioned, something in me after seeing those scenes told me to attack it.... but my friend, the bird I awoke to returned to me... it snapped me out of that feeling. I returned to the woods before finding this place. I found no one so I deemed that I would stay here, learning of the humans who lived here before. Then those people showed up and shot at me, I needed to defend myself and my friend. And then, you showed up. You didn't shoot at me, so I thought you were friendly. And you have another Omnic with you." Zenyatta translated.

"... It gained sentience? Rejected left over programming from a God AI." Fareeha gasped. "Where was this Omnic when my team faced the Anubis AI? This information could've even saved Okoro's life."  
"This is vital information." Ana spoke out. "We should bring this unit back with us, but there's no telling how Torbjörn would react to it."  
"Guys," McCree spoke up. "ask Bastion yerself then. Hey Bastion, we're a part of this organization called Overwatch, we stop people like those that attacked you before. Do you want to come with us?"  
Bastion paused, looking to Zenyatta before looking back to McCree and beeping.   
"They said, anything to help undo what my units did to the humans." Zenyatta translated, it was in that moment that a yellow bird with white markings landed a top Bastion's head.

 

  
Bastion settled themself onto a turret form on the battering ram, Hanzo rejoined the group, and they set off to the castle. After breaking down the old wooden doors, they found themself reaching the center court. Lying there in a throne was a massive armor of a Crusader. It was covered in various vines and flora from the past thirty years.   
Reinhardt rushed to the armor, reaching the body before falling to his knee in a bow. His hammer clutched tightly in his hands. Reinhardt obviously was being emotional at the moment, when faced with the body of someone who had been his teacher and close friend.

"Balderich.... I kept my promise to you, Master," Reinhardt spoke, "Brigitte has grown up in the world you left behind for her. I'm sorry that you were unable to ever see the woman she would grow up to be. But you would be so proud of her, like I am."  
Ana gave a sad smile as she observed Reinhardt speak to the long dead Crusader. She looked to her daughter and McCree with the smile.  
"Now, its time to finally put you at rest, Balderich. To be buried alongside your sons and all the Crusaders who served alongside you." Reinhardt said, it was as he rose from his bow did things all go horribly wrong.

A shot rang out, McCree fell back against the battering ram, clutching at a new bloody wound near his right eye. "Jesse!" Hanzo screamed before having to duck behind the ram. Fareeha pulled McCree out of line of sight.  
"Sniper! Get down!" Ana screamed as Reinhardt's shield went up to shield Ana, Zenyatta, and Bastion from the line of fire. Ana could see the sniper, perched above the throne where Balderich laid. "It's her, Amélie Lacroix."  
"I have a clear shot on her." Hanzo spoke.  
"No, Hanzo--" McCree called from where he was with Fareeha. "--if you hurt her, Lena gets hurt too. We need a different plan."  
"On it." Ana called, before dashing to the left of the sniper's perch. Amélie, otherwise known by Widowmaker didn't seem to notice and didn't expect the sudden sleep dart to the back.

She tumbled to the side while Ana stood there, looking down at the team with crossed arms, "No one hurts my children and gets away with it. She'll be out for a while. Reinhardt, get Balderich's body secured and let's get out of here."  
"Right away." Reinhardt said, as he set to work to carefully retrieve the body in question.

 

  
As Eichenwalde faded away from the aircraft, McCree watched the team around him settle down.  
The bullet hadn't hit his eye but it had been close, his head had been bandaged for the time being, Hanzo was sitting beside him having become a tad possessive due to the attack. Reinhardt had removed his helmet and was seated beside the containment unit they'd brought for storing Balderich's body; as Reinhardt was busy telling stories of Balderich's valors to Fareeha and was struggling to not cry, while Ana held the old Crusader's hand with her left hand and was patting it gently with her right.

Bastion and Zenyatta had taken to a calm corner to converse, Zenyatta was telling the Omnic of things that had happened including about the Shambali, the Monastery in Nepal, and other things the unit could find interesting. Which surprisingly was a lot.

They couldn't risk bringing Widowmaker with them, so they left her behind. But they'd get Amélie Lacroix back whether Talon liked it or not, same with Gabriel.  
That was the game plan for now, hope it works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to the series, and the introduction of Bastion into it. First work with Bastion and Ganymede appearing. And Widowmaker, but only for a short time. She'll be back later.
> 
> This chapter is to celebrate Bound reaching over 10k views and is a little over 4k words. So thank you for following this series guys.  
> I already have an idea for how the next chapter will go given recent data-mines into Overwatch's files. Well hello Doomfist, when are you gonna make your appearance then?


	25. [Author Note]

I apologize but I have decided to give up on both Bound and Tied, along with any other sequels that might've sprung from them.

Lore has changed, Bound just seems like its continuing with no end in sight; and not many people have showed much interest in this in a while.

 

 

Because people may assume I'm doing this for "attention" and to get this thing noticed, I am not.

For the last months, I've struggled to get a chapter out. If you'll have noticed, any time I get a comment on a recent chapter, another came out immediately after, because that boost of confidence helped.

I've been planning on cancelling this thing for months actually. But it was the few who commented who kept my interest up.

But as I kept adding chapters and kept adding interesting parts, nothing was ever good enough.

 

It was on this work that I got one of my first hate messages, back in chapter 5. This involved telling me to cease using Kesuk as she was apparently "pairing the main pair off" and this was later referenced in chapter 8.

The reason for my OC's inclusion in the series was to make the Recalled team feel more lively, as there weren't many characters yet. And you'll notice, as more and more appeared, Kesuk's appearances became less and less frequent.

 

But despite it all and what many assume, I have no plans to continue Bound at all. Please stay tuned for other various projects as I can finally move on to better stories now. I do not need your pity.

And do not ask/tell me to continue it or you will see this story be entirely deleted, and ruin it for everyone else.

 

I'll keep it up to remember the hard work I put into it, but I will not be continuing it.


	26. [Forgotten]

It had been nearly a month to the date ever since what had occurred back at Eichenwalde, and after thirty years, Balderich von Adler was finally properly laid to rest. Reinhardt and Brigitte had both taken time away from base to attend his burial and meet with the other surviving Crusaders. They planned to lay Balderich to rest on the anniversary of his death.  
McCree had read the translated transcipt of the burial. Balderich von Adler had a wife, who had died young, leaving him to care for their three sons. He had been a part of the Crusaders his entire life, his sons later joining him in the fight. Reinhardt had served alongside the middle and youngest of the von Adler boys, which is how he became in good standing with Balderich.  
Brigitte von Adler, serving now as a mechanic for Reinhardt, had been the only grandchild of Balderich by his second son. She had been barely a year old when she had lost her entire family to the Crisis. But unlike many with similar backgrounds to hers, she never held any hate towards Omnic kind.

McCree tossed the transcript onto the table before leaning back, bothered as they had been shipped out on an emergency last second mission. Winston barely had any time to debrief before shipping the ragtag team off. And a ragtag team it was; with him, Genji, Angela, Hanzo, Satya, and Bastion. Apparently there had been increasing worry amongst Numbani's populace, they feared the return of Doomfist. So the Doomfist Gauntlet was to be transferred out of its secret location and into a new one. Just to be on the safe side, as Winston had said.  
"If more assistance is needed, I finally have a response out of a person of interest for the organization." he had added before showing the team the files and videos of the person that Overwatch had been considering for recruitment.  
During that bad mission in Dorado, another small team had been sent to King's Row to cease issues. And this person had been the very one to start them, after witnessing someone pull a gun on an Omnic, she had apparently started the violence by pulling a gun of her own.

Shula Hijazi was just a civilian with no background in military and no past history of violence. In fact, she had at one time been completely peaceful but that had all changed.  
The woman had been a victim herself two years prior to all of this. The home base of the pro-Omnic movement in her country, which she had obviously been a part of, was bombed. She had been one of only three survivors of the ordeal. After that, she'd become fairly common in many ECHOnet reports.  
If it wasn't obvious enough, Shula was loyal to solely Omnic kind; had even ceased her violence after Zenyatta had managed to calm her down.

"To stop any additional issues from ever happening, we asked Miss Hijazi to transfer her services to Numbani." Winston had added. "No word about her on the ECHOnet ever since. She'll be aware of your arrival and welcome to assist."  
McCree had raised a brow at him before glancing towards Bastion. "I'm guessing she's why Bastion's coming with us then?" he had questioned.  
Winston nodded at him. "Exactly why, I think they might work well together."

So that's where the team was now, waiting in an apartment for this Shula Hijazi girl before the team set out for the job. This should be easy enough, but that's what McCree had thought about the job in Dorado and look how that had turned out.  
Satya was sitting on the couch beside Angela, fiddling with various turret designs while Angela herself was reading a Numbani newspaper. On the front cover mentioned something about the Adawe Foundation's prestigious genius grant. Nothing McCree was interested in.  
This was gonna be a rather difficult mission for Hanzo and Genji though, their first mission actually working with each other. The Shimada pair were both currently out on the apartment's balcony, probably to observe the city in all of its glittering glory. Best leave them to bond.  
Bastion was chirping in a corner of the room, they had a lot of luck when it came to coming back to base. Only a few agents showed concern initially. Bastion also seemed to be very fond of Lúcio as well. That familiar yellow bird was sitting on top of Bastion's head, a common sight.

"This is so good to hear," rose Angela's voice. "an eleven year old girl won a grant for her works in robotics and artificial intelligence. It's always so interesting to hear young girls working with science."  
Angela folded up the newspaper carefully before setting it down on the table, she retrieved her ECHO device before scanning through some of the articles from around the world. She paused, getting to her feet before approaching McCree to show him an article.

 _Crime Syndicate Son Seeking Parole_ ; was what McCree read. It listed about a Nicolao Moreno, former second in-command of the infamous Moreno Syndicate, was seeking chance of parole in the coming Spring.  
McCree frowned, he remembered the Morenos. They had been a real dangerous crime family stationed Honduras, but they had been wiped off the map by Blackwatch some twelve years ago. He'd been the one to land the shot which killed the family's Patriarch and Nicolao's father. McCree scoffed aloud after briefly reading through the article.  
"There's no way in hell they'd let him out of prison, Ang, and you know it. All of the evidence the Moreno Syndicate had was right there when we shot up the place." McCree spoke up.  
Angela's eyes fell. "It's... it's not that I'm worried about, Jesse."  
He paused before looking up towards Angela. "You're worried about how that Valencia girl will handle it, aren't you?" he questioned.  
Angela nodded. "Yes, I mean she is safe as she can be at this point. Overwatch did create that new identity for her after relocating her, but we lost track of her five years ago when HQ was destroyed."  
McCree let out a breathy chuckle. "Ang, yer forgettin' who we're talkin' bout here. Lil Miss Moreno wasn't some naive little kid, she put Briggs out of commission for a year using just a dingy knife, remember? God knows the shit she's learned since then. She'll be fine."  
Angela sighed, staring at her ECHO device. "If you say so, Jesse."

Moments later, knocks came to the door to the apartment. After some debate, they had Satya be the one to answer with McCree standing beside her, out of sight, in case it was a trap.  
"Yes?" Satya asked, peering out at the individual. "Can I help you?"  
Satya had a similar calm demeanor to the rest of Numbani so she wouldn't stick out at all. There was a groan of confusion from outside in the hallway. "Uh.... hello, now this'll sound strange but I was told to come here?" explained a woman. "Some go... guy, called Winston?"  
"Satya, its clear." McCree spoke up moving out of the way so that the door could widen to reveal the person there. Looking exactly as her pictures depicted, it was in fact the civilian guerrilla, Shula Hijazi. "Come on in, Miss Hijazi."  
Satya shut the door and made sure to secure it once Shula was inside.

They could see her far better now. Shula was pretty short compared to the rest of them, but her eyes burned with a well of determination. There was an old scarring across the the bridge of her nose. Her hair was a short and controlled fluff of ebony. Compared to McCree and Lúcio, she was of a far darker brown complexion. There was a decent quality SMG strapped to her side.  
"You're a bunch of new folks." Shula voiced as she looked around at the group. "Only three people, is this it?"  
Angela piped up from where she was sitting. "No there are six of us actually. Two of our members are out on the balcony right now, and Bastion is over there. Bastion, come meet Shula."  
Bastion beeped excitedly as they rose to their feet from where they had been sitting and made their approach towards Shula. The shorter woman took a step back in surprise as she looked upon the active old Omnic. "A Bastion unit? I've only ever seen them as spare parts. But it's very good to meet you, Bastion." Shula greeted. Bastion waved their left hand at Shula in an awkward movement. But despite that, she showed no sign of discomfort with the Crisis-era Omnic.  
"I'm Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy. I believe that we spoke briefly over the ECHO device?" Angela introduced.  
"I am Symmetra." Satya introduced and left it at that.  
"Name's McCree." McCree started to say when the door to the balcony opened.  
Hanzo and Genji were both still distracted with their conversation when the pair looked up to see an additional person had arrived. "Those the two you just mentioned?" Shula asked.  
Angela nodded as she rose from her seat. "Yes, these are Hanzo and Genji Shimada. This is Shula, the recruit Winston had been talking about." Genji glanced towards Angela. "I know about her, Angela, Master Zenyatta mentioned her to me after he had returned from that mission." He said.  
"If all these introductions are over and done with, I'd like to know what the plan here is? Numbani's people have been really on edge and I do not like it in the slightest." Shula spoke up.

Angela opened up a hologram of a map of Numbani's streets. "We are to bring the Doomfist Gauntlet to the transport here." A red dot lit up in the map. "It is a decent location. Winston wanted both I and Symmetra near it as we are meant for the side lines, he suggested having someone like Bastion or Hanzo up top to serve as backup for us in case something happens."  
Hanzo gave a nod to signal that he would do it.  
"Next, we'll need someone to keep watch on the area going towards the museum, preferably somewhere above." Angela pointed out as a blue dot appeared on the map and then an area highlighted in blue past the first spot. "He had suggested Hanzo or Bastion for this location as well as Shula."  
"I've been observing Numbani for weeks. I've come to know the city and its ins and outs fairly well." Shula spoke up. "I'll go with Bastion then."  
"Okay so here is the hardest part, Winston wants a two man team to observe the airport because if something were to happen, the OR15s in the airport would be first to respond."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is probably a shock to everyone to see this updated despite it being cancelled. Days of thinking about it made me want to post the unfinished chapter 25 and tell people what would have happened.
> 
> Mentions of two of my OCs, Civilian Guerrilla and Pro-Omnic Supporter, Shula Hijazi (Defense Class) and ex-Crime family, Valencia Moreno (Support Class) would've come later on in the story. Spice things up a bit, you know?
> 
> These are the outlines of what I wanted to happen in later chapters  
> Chapter 25 was going to be about moving the Doomfist gauntlet from it's hidden location to the museum. It was going to have from friendly banter from McCree and Genji as they would've been the ones to watch the OR15s. Resulting in possible appearances of Efi as well. When offscreen, something goes horribly wrong. Genji, terrified for Angela, dashes off back to the payload.  
> Leaving McCree to try to evacuate the civilians as Doomfist (also unseen) arrives and tears up the place before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Everything would've seemed calm until you learn that,  
> "Angela is wounded!" which would have left us at a cliffhanger.
> 
> Chapter 26 would've been about months after the Doomfist assault and Angela was completely out of action and would've been in critical condition. It leads to McCree watching over her when she manages to wake up. After failing to calm her down; Angela, terrified at the thought that she would have died without telling McCree something major, tells him to look at her tablet (one that had been major to the plot by that point) before tiring herself out again.  
> It would've revealed via video recordings that Angela was the one who had done that to Gabriel, but not purposely. She had never intended to do that to him on purpose. In fact, she thought it had failed, until later in the video you see Gabriel grab her by the throat and slam her into a wall. All that had happened had been one big accident and she carried that guilt for five years straight.
> 
> Anything beyond that, including the reveal of Soldier 76 being Jack Morrison and the introduction to Orisa was thrown out the window when the Binary comic was released (showing Torbjorn to not be as anti-Omnic as one would expect). The Uprising event and comic were just the finishers.
> 
> That and I realized, I lost interest in the romantic side of things, preferring the emotional bonds and action parts (that could just be my asexuality talking but who knows); but along with lack of views and comments, fans' interest, and lore being added to, I don't think Bound would've lasted any longer than at least 28 chapters before I just gave up.  
> So that's the story,  you want new ones, check out my other recent works. I got some good ones.


	27. Announcement

For those who haven't seen, the story I referenced about being about all the stories of my Overwatch OCs, including Kesuk has been made Live.

It's called "We Are Overwatch".

Additionally for those interested, I run a discord for Overwatch OCs, so if there's a big interest in that, I'll provide a link in the other story to it.


End file.
